Dreams and Disasters
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: AU. Some people call it fate, others call it destiny. But she is never one who believes in either fate or destiny. It all started when Hydrangea Peverell, who supposed to stay low in the muggle world, befriended the Original Hybrid named Niklaus Mikaelson. Klaus/Fem!Harry
1. Crossroad Blues

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. All of it belongs to its wonderful creators. If I do own it, surely it will ended up with lots of romance between Klaus and Harry in it! Also, I don't own the cover for this story, I merely taken it from deviantart. The credits for the cover goes to Richard, his deviantart is rickuk73.

 **Warning:** AU. Fem!Harry ( **which means Harry is a female in this story,** **so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now** ), MOD!Harry, OOC (it happens in this story). Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made.

 **Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Fantasy

 **Summary:** AU. Some people call it fate, others call it destiny. But she is never one who believes in either fate or destiny. Having almost her entire life dictated by the prophecy, she wants to be the one who decide how her life will be this time around. At least, that was what she had decided when she chose to stay away from Great Britain. Everything had been going well for her until that night he stumbled on her. And now she finds herself entangled in a whole other mess. It all started when Hydrangea Peverell, who supposed to stay low in the muggle world, befriended the Original Hybrid named Niklaus Mikaelson. Klaus/Fem!Harry

 **Pairings:** Klaus/Fem!Harry Potter

"..." for memories and dream in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

*...* for Parseltongue

And "..." present time

* * *

 **Dreams and Disasters  
**

 **― Crossroad Blues** ―

* * *

 _Tell me where did I go wrong_  
 _Everyone I love, they're all gone_  
 _I'd do everything so differently_  
 _But I can't turn back the time_  
 _There's no shelter from the storm inside of me_

― Phil Collins, No Way Out

* * *

Black. It was all pitch black around her. That was the last thing she remembered the first time she died again after the war. Back then, she thought _'This is it. This is how I'm going to die.'_ She had been ready to face death back then. After all, there is nothing left that binds her to this world anymore. Those who are unbelievably precious for her have all been taken away from her and have left the world. Although she still has some friends who are there for her, those people have moved on with their life unlike her who kept getting stuck living in the past.

 _'They all already have each other unlike me. Ron and Hermione. Padma and Parvati. The Weasley. Even Luna has her father with her. All of them have someone who stay with them and care for them. And I was all alone. It doesn't feel the same.'_

In the end, she was left all alone just like when she was still under the care of the Dursley, just like when she was still under their mercy and pity. For her, life begins with darkness and it was all she had known before she discovered him. Before she first talked with him. After all, living in the cupboard under the stairs; she was very familiar with the darkness. And in return, it had stopped scaring her. That's why, when she first talked with him and he started to teach her more about herself and what is the thing she capable of doing is called, she felt like she had finally discovered a world full of colors. A world which had lost its magic the moment she lost him for the sake of the greater good.

Sometimes, she wonders if things would be different if she had chosen a different choice, if she had met him in a different circumstance. But wondering about 'what if' won't fix anything, it won't give him back to her and it sure as hell won't make everything alright. That's why, she thought that in the end, this kind of end for her life isn't so bad either. After all, she had done many things in her life and she had no regrets over how she had lived her life. In fact, she was so relieved that it was all over now. She was ready to embrace death with open arms.

But dying wasn't like how she pictured it to be. She had came to terms that just like how she had previously died, she will find herself back in the King Cross' Station again. It seems like the station was some kind of crossroads for the people whose souls have died. And although she was indeed correct on her guess regarding that, she never expected to find him of all people to be there, waiting for her along with an entity which she wasn't sure she wants to name.

She thought her parents or even Sirius and Remus would be the one who will be there, waiting for her, welcoming her. Yet there he is, sitting on the lone bench at the entirely white station as if it's a normal occurrence. She doesn't know whether she had to feel happy at having the chance to see him or to be cautious of him. After all, the last time she had seen him at there, he was nothing but a mere hideous looking baby whose conditions are far too pitiful and then the last time she saw him as a living being; he was barely sane enough. But seeing him looking like when he was sixteen years old teenager was too much even for her. Because those were the moments where he was whole and sane, the time before he split his soul and ruin himself in insanity.

 _'If he didn't make those hocruxes, he would stay that way albeit older than that. He would be whole and nothing will turn this way.'_

She didn't know how long she stared at him until he cleared his throat, snapping her out of her wistful thoughts. Almond-shaped emerald eyes meet with dark grey eyes as the owner of the said eyes smirked at her as if knowing her very thoughts.

"Hydrangea Potter. I didn't think I will meet you again this early. It seems like defeating me have made you careless if you could be attacked that easily," He commented lightly.

"Tom," She called out his name warily, unsure of how she should handle this version of him. After all, the last time she confronted him in this form, he had been spouting lies after lies at her in hopes of swaying her to his cause. She had been tempted enough by him back then, she even had thought about going with his plans on letting the Wizarding World rot in their own war and run far away. After all, those wizards have left her all alone under the mercy of the Dursley for eleven years after she had just lost her parents, without even trying to find her or check on her. She was sure as hell that she doesn't owe them anything. Most of all to fight their war and win it for their sake.

"Hello, darling." He smiled pleasantly as he looked at her with amusement.

"What are you doing here?" She continued as she averted her eyes from him, refusing to give him the pleasure of seeing her getting all flustered at his presence.

"What? No "I'm glad to see you" or "I'm sorry for killing you" and all those rots? How cold of you." He said in mock hurt. "And to answer your question, I'm here because you were the one who made it so." Her body flinched unconsciously when he said those words and even though she tried to hide it from him, it seems like he had seen it if the way his eyes narrowed on her is any indications.

"I see you are still blaming yourself for it. Don't bother. The fact that I have been defeated by you of all people only means that you are indeed my equal. The only regret that I have is the fact that I should have tried harder to sway you to my side instead of just letting you go as a lost cause," He continued apathetically.

"But—" She was about to say something when she suddenly felt the oppressing presence. The overwhelming magic which filled the entire station feel familiar to her as if she had recognized it. She wasn't even sure why she felt like she knows the owner of this overwhelming magic. Though deep within her guts she knows that there is nothing for her to fear from the other presence, she still felt distress and tranquility all at once. She didn't even understand why her feelings were one contradiction.

 **"At last, we finally meet, my mistress…"**

A voice rasped and she felt her body trembled as the temperature around the station dropped down drastically. It was then that she suddenly remembered another presence in the station aside from her and Tom. A large skeletal figure in billowing black cloak surrounded by a misty fog appeared in front of her. And suddenly she knows just what being it is that is standing right in front of her.

"Death..." She whispered, staring wide-eyed at the being which seems to stare right into her soul.

 **"This is the second time you come willingly to me and yet not once you realized your fate since the time you collected my three Hallows."**

"What fate? Haven't I fulfilled my part in the prophecy? Haven't I vanquished Tom? What again do you ask of me?" She asked, anger rising inside of her at the thought of another duty she has to fulfill in her life. Won't she ever get the freedom she always wishes in her life?!

 **"You have indeed fulfilled your part in that prophecy. But you forget that by collecting the three Hallows, you have bound yourself to me. Thus making you my Mistress."** Death explained.

Panic filled her entire being at the explanation she was given. No. It couldn't be. She refuses to accept it. She couldn't be the Mistress of Death. Does that mean she won't ever find her peace even after everything she had done?

"You are wrong. I couldn't be your Mistress. I snapped the wand and I have abandoned the stone as well," She shook her head frantically, completely rejecting the idea of being the so called Master of Death or in her case Mistress of Death.

 **"You may have left two of my Hallows and only keep one of it with you but that doesn't change the fact that you are the one who have collected all my Hallows.** **I have acknowledged you the moment you hold the three Hallows. You are my Mistress therefore I am bound to you as you are bound to me,"**

"Then take it back! I don't want it! I don't need this power nor this title at all! I relinquish this power!" Desperation laced her voice as she tried to reason with the being in front of her.

"You can't do that, Potter." Tom interjected, reminding her of his presence at there.

"What do you mean with "I can't"? I'm its mistress, am I not? Then I release Death from its bind to me," She insisted as she whirled around, emerald eyes stared desperately at dark grey eyes.

Tom Marvolo Riddle known more as Lord Voldemort sighed heavily, dark grey eyes looked seriously at the young woman who had defeated him. "You can't just relinquish your power over the Hallows like that, Potter. If it's that easy, there is no need for the bloodshed which had been coloring the entire legend. Whether you like it or not, want it or not, you have to accept that you are now the Mistress of Death and will continue be the Mistress of Death until you cease to exist somewhat."

"Cease to exist? Does that mean that eventually I will die as well?" Hope blossomed within her at the thoughts that eventually she will die and find peace as well.

Sensing the change of emotion in her, Death's voice grew sharp. **"Eventually, even Death will also cease to exist. But for that time to come, you have to wait for a very long time. For it will only happens at the end of the time,"**

"No. What happens if I die then? Does that mean I really can't die?" She closed her eyes in defeat, begrudgingly accepting her fate as the Mistress of Death.

 **"You could die but you won't stay dead for long. Every time you die, you will find yourself wake up completely healthy. You will continue to live the life you have lead on up until that far as if you never die to begin with. Unless, you die from a way to immortality since you are already immortal to begin with, trying to achieve immortality will only make you die and be reborn again as a new person without any memories of your previous life but your control over the Hallows will still remain the same."**

"A way to immortality? What do you mean?"

 **"There are many ways to gain immortality. But the ones that I meant is if somehow by an accident you turned into a vampire. For they are a part of the family of beings known as the Living Dead and you are the Mistress of Death therefore you hold jurisdiction over every dead beings while keep staying alive. That means you can't be one of them** **as they are the beings who live in between dead and life,"** Death explained patiently but tonelessly.

Knowing there is nothing else she could do regarding her fate, she turned to look at the other human being who still sitting on the bench at the station. "What of Tom then? Why is he here? I thought Dumbledore said that he couldn't be saved?"

 **"Indeed. Tom Marvolo Riddle had split his soul so many times that it's impossible for his soul to be reborn again and yet you saved him when you refused to leave him and chose to bring him back with you when you returned back to the living world after your first time in here. Therefore, he would get the chance for redemption if he choose to take it but for now, he would be the one who will advise you for things regarding your power over the realm of Death as I couldn't always be here for you."**

"I really can't escape this, can I?" She whispered hopelessly.

"You have no choice, Potter. It had been decided the moment you collected all the Hallows," The young looking Dark Lord replied calmly.

"Then I accept it. I accept my fate," Emerald eyes stared at the being in front of her and held out her hand.

A pale hand emerged from the folds of the black cloak and gripped the smaller wrist as Death changed its appearance into its human form. Death wore a pressed white shirt and black tie under equally black vest and trousers, top with swallow-tailed coat, and a pocket watch tucked in a pocket of his trousers. All in all, no one would thought that the one who stands right in front of her was Death. He looks just like any noble men from a pureblood family. **"As how it should be, Mistress."**

* * *

True to what Death had told her, she found herself wake up in the same dark alley where she had been stabbed by the muggle who tried to rob her. And at the place where the knife wound should be, she found her pale white skin free from any blemishes instead. Her mind was void of any thoughts as she walked back calmly to her home. She had been residing in Grimmauld Place after the war was over since she doesn't know where to go aside from there.

She opened the front door quietly, feeling relieved that she had found a way to move Walburga Black's portrait away from the hallway near the front door and into the portrait halls instead. At least, she doesn't have to be greeted with the sound of the shrieking woman.

"Kreacher," She called out for the house-elf who had been loyal to her since the moment she gave the fake Slytherin's locket to him.

"You called for Kreacher, mistress?" The old house-elf bowed.

"Kreacher, could you please lock down this place until I say otherwise? I don't want to meet with anyone for a while unless it's Luna." She said absent-mindedly. Knowing her eccentric friend, Rhea has no doubt that right now only Luna Lovegood will believe her if she tell the other witch about the entire things that had happened. After all, Hermione isn't one who would believe such things, the bushy brown haired woman is more of the logical and practical person type. And Padma, the quiet witch would probably freaked out if she heard that Rhea had met with Death itself. Which left her with only Luna as her choice.

"Kreacher understands. Kreacher will lock down the house and only allowed the odd woman entrance," And with a snap of his finger, she could immediately feel the changes in the ward of the house.

"Thank you, Kreacher." She smiled at the old house-elf before she went upstairs to her room.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since her second experience with death, Hydrangea Potter known more as Rhea Potter had locked herself in the house and only came down from her room when she felt far too bored in it. Many of her friends have tried to reach her but all of them have been driven away by Kreacher, the old house-elf kept telling them that his mistress doesn't want anyone to disturb her and needs time to be alone. The raven haired woman was currently lying on her bed as she stared unblinkingly at the ceiling. For many nights, her dreams have been filled with nothing but Tom. Now that the former dark lord has to act as her so called advisor and help her using her power as the Mistress of Death, she had seen him far too often whenever she goes to sleep.

It gets to the point where his presence is starting to drive her into madness. After all, considering her past relationship with the charismatic dark lord, it's not easy at all for her to continuously seeing him in her dreams. She really needs to find a way to stop dreaming or even thinking of him quickly less she becomes insane soon.

 _'It's alright. I could handle it. Luna said that she would be home tomorrow that means I could finally talk to her and ask her about this entire thing tomorrow.'_

Tomorrow feels like a long time somehow for her, she was impatient to have someone who could understand her to talk with. The extremely quirky girl was one of the few people who understand and accept her as who she is after all. And besides of that, Luna was never one who judge people unlike some of her other friends. Even Tom was quite judgmental when she still talked to him in his diary. Thinking of him reminds her all over again of their conversation last night. The two of them were once again in her dream though this time her mindscape had taken the shape of a huge library, when he suddenly said something like that to her.

 _"I see you have decided to go by the name of "Peverell" now," He stated quietly, his fingers lift the page of the book he is reading calmly. Even after death, the former dark lord thirst of knowledge still remain as he devoured each books in the library her mindscape had came up with._

 _"I am. I have prepared all the documents at Gringgots earlier today for it to be completed. I just don't want any ties with my previous name, you know. After all, I never could be who I really am with that name. I'm either "The Girl Who Lived" or "The Savior of the Wizarding World" whenever people hear my name. At least, with this name no one know who I am aside from those who are familiar enough with it." She replied nonchalantly as she tilted her head up to look at the ceiling._

 _"Ah, right. You always detest your fame after all." He smiled mockingly. "It suits you. This name. Somehow I prefer this one than your previous one,"_

 _"Why? Because we share more connection through this name? We share the same ancestors after all. But I thought we have plenty enough connection even with my previous name what's with all those prophecy about the two of us," She glanced at him, her emerald eyes gleamed with curiosity._

 _"It's not just because of that. The name "Potter" always being associated with the woman who had defeated me but the name "Peverell", now I could get used to of it as the name of the only woman I have came close to love." Dark grey eyes glanced up from the book he was reading as he stared at her with a barely noticeable smile on his face.  
_

 _"... It's not fair how you say something like that to me in here. You're not supposed to say it at all even after your death," She grumbled lowly as she averted her eyes away from his face. She couldn't take it, the look on his face when he looked at her like that as if she is something that he cherishes secretly. "You aren't allowed to say something like that to me now of all times,"_

 _"But you do know that I never a nice person to begin with, sweetheart. Surely you have accepted that fact," He scoffed in indignation at the fact of being thought as "nice".  
_

 _"Why are you even here, Tom? Why you kept haunting me even in my dreams? I thought I was the one who should call of you if I ever need you not the other way around."_

 _"Darling, please don't misunderstand my presence here as "needing you" as you put it nicely. After all, how long you want to deny it? You and I both know that I'm only here because you want it, no. Need it. You need to see me and talk with me. Deep down within your heart, you know how much you need this. Seeing me and talking with me without a care in the world now that we have no obstacles between the two of us." He pointed out calmly.  
_

 _"... I know. That doesn't mean it's healthy though. This is sick. I couldn't even let go of you now more than before." She sighed as she cover her face in misery.  
_

 _"You haven't accepted it yet, have you? The fact that I'm truly gone and dead. That I'm not returning back anymore unlike before when you lost my diary,"_

 _"... no. It seems I haven't despite what I'd like to think," She smiled bitterly as she lowered down her hands and stare at the man sitting beside her. "After all, how could I when every night I see you in my dreams like this?_ _Looking far too real and alive."_

 _"That's why you have to stop. This is unhealthy. You have been cooped up in your house for two weeks now since you first discovered that you are the Mistress of Death. You need to get out of your house or perhaps what you need is a change of scenery. Isn't that why you decided to use this name instead aside from escaping the mass media as you put it?" Dark grey eyes filled with a gleam of amusement stared at her form.  
_

 _"You know it. You always know what I was thinking. I admit that I have thought of it. Of going away from the Wizarding World and explore the world as someone completely new without anyone who knows who I am but... I don't know. Leaving the Wizarding World, is it the right decision?" She admitted reluctantly, her fingers fiddled with the hem of her shirt nervously.  
_

 _"And pray tell, why you don't think it's not the right decision, hm? You have done your part in the war more than anyone else have been since the moment you entered the Wizarding World. And you have no obligations left for them. You should let the people of the Wizarding World to think for themselves. After all, if you kept insisting on staying, nothing good will come out of it. Those sheeps are fickle beings. It won't surprise me at all if they start to think of you as the next Dark Lady or going dark if they ever find out about how much power you have. Not to mention if they ever find out your inability to age," Tom replied. "Going out of the Wizarding World and exploring the world is the only way for you to keep people away from noticing it."_

 _She could find the logic in what he had said. After all, it's true the Wizarding World was far too fickle for her taste. One moment, she was hailed as the savior then the next moment, she is a fame-seeking attention woman. She is sure that she will probably drive herself to insanity if she kept staying in the Wizarding World far too long especially while trying to keep the secret of her status as the Mistress of Death away from the mass media. Even so, to just leave everyone who have been like a family for her like that made her hesitate on doing it. These people are the first ones who have accepted her and not treat her as a freak or an abomination like how the Dursley had done._

 _As if sensing her inner turmoil, the young looking dark lord put down his book on the sidetable beside his sofa and spun his body to the side to face her. "They are your friends, if they really cherish you as they say they are; they will understand your reasoning to leave. Just tell them that you need times to be away from the Wizarding World now the war is over. Or just tell them that you don't feel like you could stay in here anymore with all the deaths and memories this place have left you with. Whatever reason you give for them, if they genuinely care for you, they will let you go. After all, if even I who was your enemy once could see how miserable you are in here, I'm sure your friends have noticed it as well."_

 _"This place is the only place that feels like home for me," Rhea said softly after some moments of silence between the two of them._

 _"I thought I was your home? I remembered how you used to say so to me when you were just a mere five years old girl," He smirked, dark grey eyes filled with amusement at the memory._

 _"You are. And you still are my home in a way even after you deceived me and all but you are dead now so I couldn't really say that anymore, could I? It's like saying my home is with Death in a way," Emerald eyes looked back at him flatly, her tone of voice was resigned as she replied back to him._

 _"You were merely a means to an end back then. You were essential for my survival and my resurrection. As much as you reminded me of how I used to be, I never thought that I would grow fond of you in any ways."_

 _"Just like how I never thought that you will be the one who betray my trust, Tom. Would you ever tell me if somehow I didn't find out of it by myself? Would you ever tell me that you were the one who had killed my parents?" She had expected him to deny it, to make another excuse to placate her that's why, his blatant admission of it surprised her._

 _"No. I won't tell you and I would have prevented you from knowing of it if I could help it."_

 _"... why? Is it that important for you to keep me in the dark? To keep me from being self-reliant and instead always rely on you for everything?" Her heart clenched painfully at the thought of being deceived by him right from the start even when she didn't know about her role in the Wizarding World._

 _"Because somehow along the way, you became something more than a means to an end. Because I accidentally found myself grow fond of yourself and I wish to keep you close with me if possible,"_ _It was only a spur of the moment, something which could be easily missed if someone doesn't look at it closely but she had seen it. Tom Marvolo Riddle, known more to the public as Lord Voldemort had smiled wryly and stared at her with soft eyes. "I should have known that something like that isn't possible." He shrugged as he continued casually, dispelling the brief moment of weakness that he had showed to his vanquisher._

 _To say that Rhea was stunned by his admittance was an understatement. It was the first time for her to see him admit that even he feels love as well or something as close to love. After all, since the first time she had known him be it when he was nothing but a sliver of soul within her and then in the forms of Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary; he never once showed her that he could love deeming it as a sign of weakness. The only emotions that he feels mostly are anger, fear, and pride. She wasn't sure at all how she should react to that. Knowing that deep down she wasn't the only one who cherishes the other was a shock for her._

 _'If only we have been more honest to each other back then. Still, it's all far too late now.'_

She shook her head to clear her mind. She couldn't kept thinking like that. She would only get trapped in an endless 'what if' without moving forward if she kept doing it. She really hoped that Luna would come soon, she doesn't think she could handle this any longer.

* * *

The next morning just like what she had said, Luna showed up at number 12 Grimmauld Place. Not wasting any single times, Rhea immediately dragged the younger Ravenclaw into her room after asking Kreacher to serve them tea. Now that Luna was here, Rhea was confused as to where she should begin. The blonde haired witch had smiled at her serenely like always as she took a seat on the edge of Hydrangea's bed while her grey eyes followed her friend's form as the other woman kept pacing around the room.

Taking a deep breath, emerald eyes stared seriously at grey eyes. "Luna, do you know about the Deathly Hallows? I meant I know that your father is more knowledgeable of it but you have heard of it, right?"

"Father had told me of it, so I do know of it. Anyway, Rhea, do you know that there are many wrackspurts around you?" Luna nodded in affirmation, staring at her first friend with the same dreamy expression she had the entire time.

"Right. So Luna, it seems like the legend is true after all. I meant I kind of met Death like two weeks ago," Rhea blurted out in panic.

"Ah, so Death finally decided to see you. I was wondering how long until that happens," The eccentric witch replied calmly in the same dreamy tone as if she had expected something like that to happen.

"You-... you know of it?" She sputtered, emerald eyes looked at the quirky woman in surprise.

"It was written in the "The Tales of Beedle the Bard", no? In the story of "The Tale of Three Brothers", Death also shows up in front of the three brothers at the end of their journey. And then when each of them died, Death was the one who collected their soul. I thought that he will eventually shows up in front of you as well since you practically have collected all the Hallows," The Ravenclaw witch explained serenely.

"You're right. I just never thought that the legend was true. Short story, I kind of immortal now and I can't age either." Rhea sighed, accepting the logic the other witch had given to her in defeat while giving the whole summary of what had happened to her fellow Ravenclaw's witch.

Luna took a moment to stare at the ceiling, seemingly thinking of what she should say before nodding and staring at Rhea as she asked, "I'm sure you don't want this to get out in the public?" Seeing the nod she received from the raven haired witch, Luna continued softly. "Then you shouldn't stay in here, Rhea. Go out of the Wizarding World, out of Great Britain, explore the world. But don't stay in here. The possibility of it being found out is infinitely small if you stay out of the Wizarding World and away from Great Britain. Specifically Great Britain since the general wizarding population in here know you,"

"But what about you? And Hermione? Also Padma? I couldn't just leave the three of you like that!"

"We will be fine in here, Rhea. The war is already over, there is no need for you to fear for our safety. You should probably tell both Hermione and Padma that you are going to leave the Wizarding World though,"

"What I suppose to say to them? Unlike you, the two of them barely believe the legend of the Deathly Hallows. Besides, I couldn't just tell them the fact that I met Death which literally means I have died and returned back alive again for the second time now. You know that they barely believe it when it first happened during the war. I'm sure the two of them still think that I was only playing death back then." Rhea rubbed her forehead exasperatedly, her fingers grazing over the lightning bolt scar subconsciously.

Luna stared at her raven haired friend for a second before she grabbed the older witch's hands in hers and squeeze it gently. "You met him too, didn't you?" Grey eyes stared inquiringly at her in knowledge. Knowing she couldn't fool the younger witch, Rhea nodded slowly.

"I do. In fact, I have dreamt a lot of him lately since he was suppose to be my advisor in this entire Mistress of Death business."

The blonde witch smiled softly at her and said, "It's okay to love him, you know. Your ability to love, forgive and accept everyone as who they are is one of your strong points. Besides, the two of you have went through a lot together even before you came to Hogwarts. It's understandable that you feel attachment to him."

Rhea hugged her blonde haired friend tightly as she closed her eyes. "Thank you. I don't know who again I suppose to talk with regarding these aside from you, Luna. Hermione won't completely understand it even if I told her that there is more about Tom than what the people like to perceive him to be. And Padma, I'm afraid she couldn't accept the fact that there is something more between me and Tom aside from the whole prophecy thing."

"Hermione is just worrying over you. You know that if you explain it to her, she will understand what you have been through. It's true that she probably can't completely understand it like I do but she will still accept you. And as for Padma, give her times. I know that at the end of the day, she would be able to accept you as well. Anyway, I personally also think that you need to be away from the Wizarding World, Rhea. Not just because of this, but also because you have looked completely miserable in here for a while now. Not to mention, I have seen how much those reporters affected you whenever you go out. There are a lot of Blibbering Humdinger which infected those people," Luna replied in her dreamy tone as she rubbed Rhea's back soothingly.

Rhea chuckled lightly at her friend's assessment regarding the reporters that have been hounding her every time she goes out of her house. Somehow she felt calmer after she talked with Luna, knowing that at least the blonde witch was there to support her decision. She feels like she is ready to face any obstacles that will come on her way now.

* * *

In the end, Rhea told both Hermione and Padma that she needs time to be away from the Wizarding World for a while. Just like what Tom had advised her in her dreams, she told them that she needs time to be alone after the war where she would be away from every reporters who have been hounding her non-stop and from the spotlight of being the so called savior of the Wizarding World. She didn't tell them that she probably won't return back to Great Britain anymore though she promised them that she would visit them whenever she able to.

Hermione accepted the news easily and told her that she understands Rhea's needs to be away from everything after the war. The bushy brown haired witch had seen how miserable the raven haired witch is after the war had ended and said that Rhea had chosen the right decision by going away from the Wizarding World. Padma had been a bit upset at first though the Indian descent witch had understand Rhea's distaste for the fame, the other witch still felt sad at the thought of her going away.

It was Hermione who suggested her to study in muggle university 'to broaden her knowledge' as her extremely intelligent friend had said it. In the end, Rhea decided to study languages and anything else that has caught her fancy as she travels around the world. She never stays long in one place, preferring to only stay for a year or two at most before moving again. Eventually, she stopped dreaming of Tom so much as she becomes busy with her study. She found that there are so many things that she hasn't seen yet of the world and thus finding pleasure in learning each cultures from both the muggle society and others wizarding community. It wasn't until that summer in 2009 at Palermo, Italy that she first met with him. The man who will change her world just like how one Tom Marvolo Riddle changed it back then.

* * *

 **Authoress' Notes:** I ended up writing this story somehow just to get the muse out of my head. This idea had been swirling in my mind for a while after I watched The Vampire Diaries and read some great crossovers fanfiction of Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. So yeah... I decided to write a story for this fandom. Please blame my overactive imagination and my desires to write. I fall in love with Klaus immediately the moment I laid my sight on him and couldn't resist the temptation of having him paired with Fem!Harry somehow. The fact that I feel like this pairing needs more love probably is my own biased opinion. In the end, I feel like I want to write it simply for my own satisfaction. Anyway, I apologize for the lack of updates over my other stories. There is no excuses I can give except the fact that my life had been busy and somehow I lost my muse on those stories along the way which is why I currently trying to capture it again. Yet I ended up with getting a new muse for this fandom. OTL

The settings of this story would be some years after the war with Voldemort had ended and the time when Klaus hadn't gone to Mystic Falls yet (as in the time when Stefan first met Elena in the series). I also decided to make some changes for Harry's background in my story which will be explained more as this story progresses. I like the idea of mixing the name of constellation star and flower for the name of Fem!Harry in this story of mine, which is why I chose Hydrangea as the name for my version of Fem!Harry. As for who I pictured playing as Fem!Harry in my story, I imagine either Olivia Mennie, India Eisley, or Emily Browning as Fem!Harry in this story of mine because I think either from the three of them are perfect for playing the role as Fem!Harry.

Anyway, I'm going to update my other stories as well though it probably will take some times before I managed to update all of it since life had been pretty busy for me what's with me being in my almost end year of my college and currently busy with my final project for my thesis. Enough of my rambling. What do you think of the first chapter for this story? Do you like it? Hate it? Please tell me what do you think of it through your review.

Thank you so much for reading this story. Your review will make me really happy and help to motivate me to update faster. Lastly, I'm sorry for all the mistakes I have made but do remember that I'm still an amateur, so I need a long way to go. Have a nice day~


	2. Moonlight Dream

**Serpentariuss:** Thank you for your review. You were the first person who reviewed this story of mine so thank you so much. It makes me happy to know that I able to affect you to the point of crying while reading the part of Rhea's dream in the last chapter. That means I able to make it sad enough somehow. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **  
**

 **terriblecupcakes732:** Thank you for your review. You don't have to wait long for both Rhea and Klaus to meet because in this chapter you will get your wish. It will be a while before we get to the part where Rhea meets with the Mystic Falls' residents though.

 **Skendo:** Thank you for your review. And thank you for your suggestions. I would like to get a beta reader for this story though unfortunately, I hardly have time to find one with my busy schedule. It would greatly help me if you could suggest or point some good one to me though. Anyway, just like you, I also reread my writing before posting it but then again I still made mistakes here and there. Thank you once again for your lovely review.

 **Fae0306:** Thank you for your kind review. **  
**

 **ElementalFoxGoddess:** Thank you for your review. Aaaw... I understand your feelings completely. After all, I also ship Tom/Harry. But for this particular story, the end pairing will be Klaus/Fem!Harry. I have other plans for Tom though. You should see it later to find out about it. Thank you once again for your wonderful review. **  
**

 **Angelsama:** Thank you for your review. **  
**

 **CherryBlossoms016:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad to know that you like my chosen pairing. Because I totally ship this pairing as well. **  
**

 **Fire Dolphin:** Thank you for your review. You don't have to wait long for both Rhea and Klaus to meet because in this chapter you will get your wish.

 **Rin-s666:** Thank you for your review. Here is the next chapter you have been awaiting for.

 **Luana LS:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you like the background story I write regarding the relationship between Tom and Rhea.

 **RebeliousOne:** Thank you for your review. You are right on that. I personally also think Rhea could handle Klaus just fine given her history with Tom. About whether or not Klaus knows about the wizarding world, just stay tune to find out about it. Thank you once again for your lovely review.

 **Numquam the Raven:** Thank you for your review.

 **Kichou:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you like it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. All of it belongs to its wonderful creators. If I do own it, surely it will ended up with lots of romance between Klaus and Harry in it! Also, I don't own the cover for this story, I merely taken it from deviantart. The credits for the cover goes to Richard, his deviantart is rickuk73.

 **Warning:** AU. Fem!Harry ( **which means Harry is a female in this story,** **so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now** ), MOD!Harry, OOC (it happens in this story). Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made.

 **Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Fantasy

 **Summary:** AU. Some people call it fate, others call it destiny. But she is never one who believes in either fate or destiny. Having almost her entire life dictated by the prophecy, she wants to be the one who decide how her life will be this time around. At least, that was what she had decided when she chose to stay away from Great Britain. Everything had been going well for her until that night he stumbled on her. And now she finds herself entangled in a whole other mess. It all started when Hydrangea Peverell, who supposed to stay low in the muggle world, befriended the Original Hybrid named Niklaus Mikaelson. Klaus/Fem!Harry

 **Pairings:** Klaus/Fem!Harry Potter

"..." for memories and dream in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

*...* for Parseltongue

And "..." present time

* * *

 **Dreams and Disasters**

― **Moonlight Dream** ―

* * *

 _Far away, long ago_  
 _Glowing dim as an ember_  
 _Things my heart used to know_  
 _Once upon a December_

― Deana Carter, Once Upon A December

* * *

Rhea smiled faintly at one of her classmates as she waves her hand in goodbye at them before she whirled around and continued her trek back to her house. It had been a year since she first moved into this part of Italy. She had settled in quite nicely at Palermo, as she finds herself fall in love with the capital city of both the autonomous region of Sicily and the Province of Palermo. The city feels like a small haven for her as she found a complete safe place away from the wizarding society's scrutiny while still able to learn new things. Not to mention the numerous tourists which attracted to the city for its good Mediterranean weather, its renowned gastronomy and restaurants, its Romanesque, Gothic and Baroque churches, palaces and buildings, and its nightlife and music made it easier for her to just blend in and get lost in the crowd. In short, she feels quite content for once in her life as she stays at Palermo.

She has decided to take this chance to study art since she is currently at one of the famous cities for art in Italy. After all, nothing beats learning things right from one of its source. So far, she had visited many churches around here just to admire its architecture. The fact that some of its architectures also remind her of Hogwarts was another plus for her since she doesn't think that she would be able to visit her beloved school anytime soon for a while. Thinking of Hogwarts always make her ends up thinking of the friends she had left back in Great Britain.

 _'I wonder what they are doing right now. Hermione is probably busy with her works. And Padma, I haven't heard from her again after her last letter. Luna is probably busy traveling around the world as well.'_

A fond smile crept into her face at the thought of her close friends. She had returned back to England for a short while to attend Hermione and Ron's wedding even though she has to put a really strong glamour to hide her youthful appearance from people's notice. The only person who seems to see her real appearance even under glamour was Luna as the blonde eccentric witch had simply smiled serenely at her when they met at the wedding party while commenting about how most peoples at the party was surrounded by lots of nargles. Rhea had laughed good-naturedly at her friend's comment and exchanged stories about the things she had seen during her travels with the younger witch.

It was when she was discussing about her next destination with Luna and Padma that Fleur approached her. The French witch who had been pretty close with Rhea as well after the Triwizard Tournament had suggested her to visit France. The quarter-Veela even offered to give her a tour if she ever decided to visit but Rhea had declined her offer politely, telling the beautiful French witch that she still want to see other countries before she goes to France. Though she ended up promising Fleur that she will tell the silvery-blonde haired witch whenever she is planning to go to the other witch's home country. Fleur had been the one who suggested Rhea to try on studying art when their discussion turned into the muggle subject Rhea had studied so far during her traveling.

Thinking there's no harm on it, Rhea had agreed with the silvery-blonde haired witch and decided to study art in one of the countries which is famous for it. Which is why she ended up in this part of Italy. Emerald eyes glances down at her left wrist to check on the watch she had started to wear since she kept forgetting to check the time without using magic. So far, she had managed to not rely on magic in doing her house chores which she counts as a success though if she thinks of it again, it's probably due to the ingrained habits she had picked off from her life with the Dursley. Nonetheless, her accidental slips of using magic was only a few as far as she had counted and thankfully it always happened when there's no muggles around her.

It was a good thing too that she had decided to train herself on learning wandless magic and nonverbal spell instead of kept relying on using magic with her wand. After all, wands could be taken and snapped and Rhea had long learnt to get rid of such weakness from herself. If somehow her other reason for learning such things was also because she wants to feel a bit closer to the memory of the person she had loved, no one but her has to know about it. She picked up her pace in hopes of reaching her home quickly, she has to get her camera which she had unfortunately forgot before she has to go out again to visit Palazzo dei Normanni.

The raven haired witch had eyed the building since last week in hopes of visiting it soon but her busy schedule had made her rescheduling her plan. Although, now that she has a free time and had managed to make a reservation with one of the caretakers of the ancient palace, Rhea will make sure to take the best of it and explore the historical place. After all, she will always be a Ravenclaw at heart even when she was far away from Hogwarts, it's always fun to learn many things of the world that she lives in.

* * *

"The palace stands in what is the highest point of the ancient centre of the city, just above the first Punic settlements, whose remains can still be found in the basement. The first building, the _al-Qasr_ which means castle or palace in Arabic is believed to have been started in the 9th century by the Emir of Palermo. Parts of this early building are still visible in the foundations and in the basements, where typical Arabian vaults are present. After the Normans conquered Sicily in 1072 which is just 6 years after they conquered England, and established Palermo as the capital of the new Kingdom of Sicily, the palace was chosen as the main residence of the kings."* The older woman who is her current guide explained to Rhea patiently as the two of them take a little tour around the ancient palace. The older woman had taken her around to see the dining hall, the throne room and even the courtyards before the brunette finally take her to their last destination which is the great hall or the ballroom where the kings used to hold the party.

It seems like Rhea had been the only one who seems to have an interest on taking a tour around the historical palace at that time of the night. Not that she regrets it since the raven haired immortal witch was indeed trying to get a tour on the time when there is no crowd. As much as she likes to be able to blend right into the crowd, there are times when she enjoys her solitude. And tonight, she just doesn't feel like being in the middle of the crowd at all which is why she purposely chose this time of the night to have some sight-seeing around the historical building.

"Well, I should say this place is beautiful and amazing. The wonderful mosaics, the wooden roof, elaborately fretted and painted, and the marble incrustation of the lower part of the walls and the floor are very beautiful. I'm amazed," She gushed in wonder, her emerald eyes shine bright under the light of the chandelier.

The brunette chuckled good-naturedly at the enthusiasm she sees in the eyes of the college student she has taken tour with for the night. "It's always nice to see young people so interested with history. Not many of you are interested on learning such things,"

Rhea smiled faintly at the older woman's words as she shrugged casually. "Nah, I'm just an odd duck. Besides, I have been studying in the boarding school which histories are centuries old as well. So I guess, I always have a thing or two over historical places and buildings."

"Oh? I take it that you come from England from your accent?"

"Right. But I spent most of my childhood years studying in the boarding school at Scotland," The older woman had looked interested at the answer Rhea had given to her if the look on the other's eyes is any indications. Fortunately for her, one of the security guards of the palace chose that exact moment to approach the brunette tour guide.

Seeing that her tour guide was currently engaged in a serious discussion with one of the security guards, Rhea decided to observe one of the paintings which is hanging on the wall instead. She had to admit that this palace is really splendid in its own way. Even if it looks different than Hogwarts' architecture, the raven haired woman also found a few bits of similarity here and there at this palace's architecture style. No doubt this place probably looked majestic back then when the royal families still lived in here.

"Miss Peverell?" The voice of her guide's snapped her out of her musings as Rhea whirled around to give the older woman her attention. "I'm sorry but it seems like there is some things that I have to check over. Is it alright if I end our tour here? You could still look around this room if you'd like."

"Ah, it's quite alright. It's already late anyway. I think I will just look around here by myself for a few moments before I leave as well. Thank you for giving me such a pleasant tour tonight, I really appreciate it." A grateful smile appeared on her face as emerald eyes stared at the brunette who looked apologetically at Rhea for leaving the younger woman all alone in the middle of their tour and cutting their tour short.

Rhea watched the older woman walk away along with the security guard out of the ballroom before she turned her attention back to the painting she was observing earlier. Emerald eyes glance around the empty ballroom in wonder as she placed her bag on the top of an antique looking dresser at there. Looking around at the empty ballroom, Rhea couldn't help but reminiscing the day that Tom had taught him to dance. She was a terrible dancer, occasionally stepping on her partner's feet while dancing. It wasn't a surprise that she was a complete wreck when it was announced that the tournament champions have to lead an opening dance for the Yule ball with their partners.

The raven haired witch had panicked over her abilities to dance, not to mention the idea of stepping repeatedly into Blaise's feet during the dance was something she wants to avoid which eventually led Tom to teach her how to dance. Back then, she still kept the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle with her, thus making it possible for the sixteen years old Dark Lord who was trapped in the diary to teach her on dancing.

The young looking Dark Lord had pulled her into the pages of the journal. And it was exactly at there, amidst the memories of the sixteen years old Tom Marvolo Riddle that the two of them danced for the first time with each other. It was an experience like no others for her. Rhea had marveled at the dark grey eyed teen prowess on dancing that when she finally realized that she hadn't once stepped into Tom's feet, she was flabbergasted.

Tom had laughed at her expression back then. It was probably one of the rare moments that the young Dark Lord had shown her, his expression which looked so freely without hiding behind his cold mask. Rhea smiled fondly at the memories of it before she opened her bag and took an antique looking music box out of it. She had stopped by at the antique shop earlier to get it back after putting it there to have it fixed. She was worried when it suddenly stopped working that she immediately took it to the nearby antique shop to have it fixed. After all, this music box is one of her treasure aside from the photo album of her parents.

It was the first birthday gift she had received from Tom before she went to Hogwarts. She had been taking care of it since then, always keeping it close with her even when she was on the run during her journey to find all Tom's hocruxes. Even after she found out about Tom's deceit, the music box is still her cherished possession because it was the only thing which reminds her that despite what others like to believe, Tom Marvolo Riddle wasn't a complete monster right from the start.

"He has heart as well albeit a twisted rotten one..." She mumbled lowly, a bitter smile on her face at the thought of it as her hand opened up the lid of the music box. The music started to drift out of the music box, a sweet slow melody which turned into a slow ballad. The raven haired witch hummed along with the song as she closed her eyes, already losing herself in the land of memory. Her body sways unconsciously along with the music, she could still remember it clearly. Tom had taught her the waltz, the two of them moved gracefully against the dance floor as the Dark Lord hold her close to him. Before she realized it, she had started to dance along following the melody of her music box, her eyes remained closed as she reminisce the time when Tom taught her to dance.

It was only when the music finally stopped and no sound was heard again from her music box did she stopped, opening her eyes slowly. She turned to look at the door, feeling someone's gaze on her and blushed in mortification as her emerald eyes meet with a pair of amused blue-green eyes which belongs to a dark blond haired man. They stared each other for a few seconds before the stranger smirked at her, "Mi scuso per l'intrusione. Posso avere il ballo successivo?"

Rhea could feel her cheeks reddened in embarrassment and mortification at being caught red-handed dancing in the ballroom of a historical palace at this time of the night by a stranger. Not knowing how to handle the predicament she suddenly found herself in, the raven haired woman simply shook her head immediately in refusal. Almond shaped emerald eyes looked away from the clear amusement she could see in those blue-green eyes. She was sure that the man was probably laughing at the absurdity of what he had seen her doing within his head.

"Bene? No? Che peccato. Dopo tutto, vorrei ballare con te. It's not everyday I find someone who could dance waltz like you," The dark blond haired man continued amicably, his voice switching fluently from Italian to English while his eyes never once leaving her form.

"Right. After all, no sane person would dance in a historic palace like they own the place at this time of the night either." Rhea replied quietly, sarcasm dripping out of her voice once she had regained all of her wits. She really should have known better than doing something like dancing waltz in the middle of the ballroom of the place which is used as tourist attraction.

"Oh? Does that mean you admitted yourself as insane then?" The stranger raised an eyebrow as he smirked at Rhea.

"Perhaps. But even if I'm not insane, I doubt I could call myself completely sane either considering the things that I have done." She muttered as she turned away completely from the stranger and started to close the lid of her music box gently before she put it back inside her bag. She slung her bag across her shoulder before she whirled around to face the dark blond haired stranger once again. "As interesting as our conversation had been so far, I have to go now. And for both of our sake or probably just for my sake, I hope we don't meet again in a circumstance like this. Good night."

Rhea quickly walked pass the stranger, intent on getting out and far away from this place and just forget about the entire thing when the man suddenly grabbed her wrist. "Won't you even give me your name?"

The raven haired woman frowned slightly at the strange man, emerald eyes stared back at blue-green eyes in annoyance. "Listen—" She was about to say something when she was interrupted by the voice of another man who is probably the dark blond haired man's friend. "I have done as what you instructed, do you need anything el—"

The two of them turned to face the door and saw a dark haired man who looked quite surprise and a bit fearful at having interrupted them. "I-uh… Well… pardon for the intrusion, I didn't know that you-... I mean-"

Feeling kind over the dark haired stranger, Rhea smiled faintly as she tugged her wrist away from the dark blond haired man's grasp and walked away from there, leaving the two men all alone. "I was only leaving. Good night, gentlemen."

Klaus watched the enigmatic woman walk away before he lost her form completely from his sight. His fingers trailed over his lips in amusement as his blue-green eyes stared at the place where the raven haired woman had been before. "How intriguing,"

* * *

A week had passed since Rhea's visit to Palazzo dei Normanni, the raven haired woman was currently busy preparing things for an art exhibition that her university is going to hold this weekend. As one of the committee members, she had been coming up early to the university and going back incredibly late from there. After all, one of her lecturers had chosen some of her works to be displayed as well during the art exhibition. That's why, the embarrassing incident had completely gone from her mind for now.

To be honest, Rhea was quite excited herself for the art exhibition. After all, this will be her first art exhibition which she has a part in preparing. The emerald eyed witch hopes that the art exhibition will go splendidly. But knowing her luck, she doesn't really count on it. She only hopes that at least, nothing bad will happen this weekend.

* * *

The second time they met again, Rhea admitted that she really didn't expect to see him of all people standing there right in front of her photo which was being displayed for all visitor to see. It was already late at night and the members of the committee were currently tidying up things before all of them go home. One of her classmates had told her that there is still a visitor who hasn't go back yet and asked Rhea to tell the visitor that it was the closing time. As she walked her way to the hallway where the visitor is, she had wondered just who it is that still stay up until this late staring at one of the works in here and just whose work which seem to capture this visitor's interest that deeply.

Even from far away, Rhea had seen a man standing still in front of the photo that she had taken and was quite surprised that someone stayed up until this late at night just gazing at one of her works. Not wanting to be rude but also feeling quite curious as well, the raven haired immortal witch had in turn observed the man from afar. The man has his back facing her but she felt like she had seen that dark blond hair somewhere before though she was unable to recall where it is exactly she had seen it.

"Mi dispiace, ma stiamo chiudendo ora. Se ti va, si potrebbe tornare anche domani." Rhea greeted the man politely, a small smile on her face.

The man turned his attention away from the photo across of him and looked at her. Blue-green eyes meet with a pair of startled emerald eyes as Rhea finally remembered why the man's appearance looked familiar for her. Of all people to be interested in one of her works, it has to be the man who had caught her in her embarrassing moments. Hydrangea Peverell cursed silently within her head at her luck as her smile fall off of her face.

"Fancy meeting you again here, love." The man's lips curved to a pleasant smile that somehow sent shiver down Rhea's spine, his blue-green eyes shone with amusement as he noticed Rhea's surprised look.

"You-..." Rhea mumbled lowly under her breath, recognizing the man across from her as the same man she had embarrassed herself at one week ago.

"I didn't expect to see you again here of all places. Are you one of the committee members of this art exhibition?" He commented lightly, she saw those eyes glance at the photo she had taken once again before returning to stare at her.

She nodded and gave him a polite smile as she said, "I am. Is there something that you need? Though I'm afraid it's closing time now so if you'd like, you could return back again tomorrow."

The man seemed thoughtful for a few seconds before answering, "I was wondering if you could tell me the owner of this photo? I would like to purchase it."

Rhea stared at the man across from her silently, her mind processing the words he had told her quietly. Surely she had misheard him, right? There is no way this stranger in front of her had just told her that he was interested on the photo she had taken and want to purchase it. She probably just imagined the whole things.

"I'm sorry, but could you please repeat that again?"

"Do you know the one who own this photo? I would like to purchase it," Klaus turned to stare at Rhea with a pleasant smile but the raven haired witch noticed the slight annoyance in his eyes on having to repeat his words again for her.

"It's mine." She answered briskly, emerald eyes stared at the man's blue-green eyes as she continued, "And I don't sell it."

Blue-green eyes narrowed and Rhea could feel her guts screaming at her to be careful against this man in front of her. Against her judgement, Rhea could feel her body instinctively took a defense position.

"I'm not selling that photo to anyone, it's one of my treasured collections. But if you like it that much, I could get another developed for you." Rhea continued calmly, her eyes looked imploringly at him. She wasn't interested on antagonizing the stranger across her that much which is why she even came up with this compromise. After all, she isn't one who gives others her works for free like this.

Klaus continued to glare at the woman across him for a moment, before he closed his eyes for a few seconds and relaxed his body. Finally, he looked back at the raven haired woman across him and smirked, "If you don't sell it to anyone, then why are you going to give me another copy of it? And for free as well."

Rhea shrugged casually as she turned her gaze towards the photo she had taken which is currently being displayed. "Perhaps because you look like someone who will take care of it and not just throw it away into the garbage bin once you feel bored of it,"

She wondered silently if this strange man also sees the same things as what she had seen when she had taken this photo back then. After all, not many people could really see just what it is that Rhea wants to show to the world through her photo. Unless those people are like her and Tom. Someone who had been completely broken yet still survive in this harsh world, a survivor. And if this man really that interested in this photo, that could only means that he is a survivor as well in a way.

Klaus hummed when he saw the emerald eyed woman turned her attention towards her work, whispering, "Interesting..."

"Just leave me your address so I could send it to you the next day after tomorrow at the earliest." She informed him as emerald eyes glanced back at him, "And please write down your name as well so it won't fall into the wrong hand."

Rhea blinked when she remembered that she should continue to tidy up things if she wants to go home quickly instead of conversing with this good-looking stranger across her, "Anyway, it's closing time now. We have to tidy up things in here so if you'd like, please come back again tomorrow."

"I will leave the address and my name on the front table then." Klaus informed her, looking at the photo for one last time before he turned his attention back towards the petite raven haired woman.

Rhea made sure to smile pleasantly, thinking of how she will get back home quickly if she get this done quickly, as she bid her farewell to him, "Thank you for visiting our art exhibition. I hope you will come back again next time,"

"The pleasure is all mine, darling." Klaus nodded back at her and smirked as he said, "I hope we would meet again preferably soon. You are such an interesting creature to stumble upon."

Rhea shrugged and replied, "Perhaps. I'm not counting on it though. If it was up to me, I'd rather not meeting you again. You give me bad vibes somehow. Not to mention our disastrous first meeting which should never be remembered ever again."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at Rhea's words but Rhea simply bowed at the dark blond haired man across her as she turned away from him and walked away, intent on getting her part of tidying up done quickly so she could get home soon.

* * *

Klaus watched the fascinating raven haired woman walk away until she was out of his sight silently, his mind had started cataloguing each things he had picked up from his brief conversation with the rather odd woman. The petite raven haired woman was interesting, she feels a lot different than the people he had encountered so far in his life. In fact, he admitted that the woman had felt like she was a broken person as well, one who had seen hell and returned back a lot stronger than before. In short, a survivor as well just like him.

It was a simple matter to judge whether the woman is going to be worth of his time or not. After all, there are only a few human who worth his time since most of them are nothing but pawns for him. First thing first, he has to know more about this enigmatic woman before he even consider getting closer to her. Klaus walked towards the front table calmly and jotted down the address of the place he was currently staying at along with his name on a blank piece of paper. His blue-green eyes stared at the blonde haired woman who was currently sitting on the front table as he compelled her, "Could you tell me the name of the raven haired woman with stunning emerald eyes who is a part of the committee members?"

The slightly vacant look on the blonde haired woman would have alert anyone who seen them that something is wrong with her, thankfully there is no one at there but the two of them which is why Klaus compelled her in the first place. He was well aware that the others who are still staying at there was the committee members and they are all currently busy tidying things up which means that no one would notice what he is doing.

"Hydrangea Peverell, but she prefers to be called Rhea instead." The blonde answered dutifully.

"Thank you, love. Now, you are going to give this note to her and forget this ever happened. You will only remember that a gentleman had left the note for Miss Peverell without saying anything."

* * *

Rhea was on her way to her home, having finished her share of tidying things up. She was humming a soft sad song under her breath when one of her classmates called out to her. The blonde haired woman was named Caitlín if Rhea wasn't wrong looked slightly out of breath when she finally catch up with Rhea. The petite raven haired woman stopped and turned around, smiling tiredly at the blonde.

"Caitlín," Rhea greeted once the blonde was right in front of her. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Shouldn't you go home as well? It's pretty late already."

"I'm just going to go back home as well but I almost forgot that there was a man who left this for you earlier," The blonde smiled back at her as she rummaged her bag and handed a slip of paper to Rhea.

"Oh, thank you. Did the man say anything else?"

"No. He just told me to give it to you then leave. Why is there something wrong?" The blonde haired woman eyed Rhea uncertainly for a moment, then looked at her watch to check the time. "Oh no! It's this late already, I have to get home quickly. Anyway, see you tomorrow, Rhea!" She gasped in surprise before she picked up her pace and walked over to her car while bidding a fast farewell to her raven haired classmate.

Rhea stared at the piece of paper on her hand silently, before she sighed softly and put it inside the pocket of her jeans. Better get home quickly then if she wants to get enough sleep while having some spare times to develop a copy of the photo she is going to send to the dark blond haired man.

* * *

On Sunday, Rhea decided to head towards the nearby bar to find something to eat as she was feeling particularly lazy to make her own dinner on that particular night. Or perhaps she just couldn't take the silence in her home any longer before it suffocates her. Rhea made her way over to sit at the bar. She looked around the bar and appreciate the comfortable atmosphere it offered before her eyes turned back to look at the menu which the bartender had slid over to her.

"So, what can I get for you?" The bartender asked, leaning against the bench behind him.

"Just a water and some sandwiches for now. Thanks," Rhea replied politely; she wasn't a fan of drinking alcohol, so she usually avoid it unless it's necessary to drink it for example when she attends some party and such. But even when she does, she usually only takes a small amount of it.

The barkeep nodded and walked away to prepare some sandwiches, leaving Rhea alone as her emerald eyes continue to look around the bar silently. She was about to turn her attention back to the bartender when a particular man caught her attention. It seems like she kept meeting with the strange dark blond haired man a lot lately. The dark blond haired man who by now had noticed her as well, immediately walked over towards her as he slid into the empty seat beside her at the bar.

"We kept meeting in an unexpected place, love. It makes me start to wonder if it was fate," The man's cool amused tone drifted from beside her. Rhea turned around to face him, noticing his casual clothes which somehow managed to accentuate his good-looking face more.

"Mr. Mikaelson. What an unexpected surprise to see you here as well. If I don't know any better, I would think you stalked me somehow instead of it being fate." Rhea greeted lightly, a small frown adorned her face at the thought being stalked by the man beside her no matter how good-looking he is.

Klaus chuckled lowly and leaned a bit towards Rhea as he commented, "If I'm really stalking you as you accuse me of, trust me I would be knocking on your door already by now, darling. At last, this is simply a coincidence, one which I really don't mind at all. After all, your honest words are quite refreshing."

Rhea smiled wryly as she gave the dark blond haired man her full attention, "Oh? Should I be careful then? Don't want to find myself drowned at the nearby river at all."

Klaus let out an amused carefree laugh at the petite raven haired woman's reply. Rhea seemed surprised by the sound of it and stared at the man beside her, blinking her emerald eyes owlishly at the laughing man. It took a few seconds before Klaus finally managed to get a hold of himself, taking deep breaths between the remaining chuckles. "You are really a fascinating person,"

Rhea grinned and retorted lightly, "Thank you. And you're not so bad yourself, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Niklaus. You can just call me Niklaus or Klaus. I don't mind either way. Mikaelson sounds too stuffy for me," Klaus smirked at the emerald eyed woman beside him, his blue-green eyes gleamed brightly under the lamp. "And may I finally have your name, love? It's been the third time we met and yet I haven't had the pleasure of knowing your name even when you have known mine."

"Hydrangea Peverell. But call me Rhea, my name is quite a mouthful." Against her better judgement, Rhea's lips curved into an amused smile as she offered her hand at the dark blond haired man. Instead of shaking it, like what she thought he would do, Klaus gently grab Rhea's hand and raise it. The dark blond haired man kissed Rhea's knuckles briefly before whispering, "A pleasure to see you again, Rhea."

Rhea could feel her cheeks reddened at the gesture and she stuttered as she gave Klaus a shy smile, "Er... uhm... okay."

Klaus smirked slightly at Rhea's reaction, caressing the woman's fingers briefly with his thumb before gently letting go. "So what are you doing here all alone?"

"Just wanting to get out of my home for a while and get some fresh air. It starts to feel really stuffy at there with no one to talk with and all," Rhea shrugged as she mumbled a short "thank you" to the bartender who had put a plate of sandwiches in front of her. "What about you, Niklaus?"

"So it seems." Klaus mumbled with amusement in his eyes. He stared at Rhea as he continued, "Just trying to spend my time. I have no interesting thing to do at the moment."

"Hm... it seems like the two of us share the same predicament then,"

"What about spending your time with me then? I'm sure we could find many things to talk about," Klaus gave a small smile to Rhea, his blue-green eyes looked inquisitively at her.

Rhea nodded and smiled as she said, "Sounds like a plan. Sure, I wouldn't mind accompanying you for tonight, Niklaus."

And since that night, the two of them would often find themselves meeting with each other to the point that they could call each other as friends.

* * *

 **The translation:**  
*Mi scuso per l'intrusione. Posso avere il ballo successivo?: I apologize for the intrusion. May I have the next dance?  
*Bene? No? Che peccato. Dopo tutto, vorrei ballare con te: Well? No? What a pity. After all, I would like to dance with you.  
*Mi dispiace, ma stiamo chiudendo ora. Se ti va, si potrebbe tornare anche domani: I'm sorry, but we're closing now. If you like, you could come back tomorrow.

* * *

 **Authoress' Notes:** First of all, thank you for those who have put this story of mine to their alert list and their favorite list as well. And thank you so much to those who have left me lovely reviews. It makes me happy to read each of your reviews. It really surprised me to see the amount of people who had put this story in their alert and favorite list. So here it is, the second chapter. We can finally see Klaus meet with Rhea in here and how the friendship between the two of them started. For those who haven't noticed it, my version of Fem!Harry is a Ravenclaw instead of a Gryffindor.

Because like what I have mentioned in the previous chapter, I will make a different background for my version of Fem!Harry which is why it will be essential for her to be in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. If you haven't noticed it yet, my Fem!Harry version is a jaded person who had been broken but had survived from all the obstacles she has to endure in her life which is why she was a bit bitter and not entirely a nice person.

That doesn't mean she isn't nice though, she just doesn't see the world in black and white and more in grey shades. Anyway, do forgive me if somehow there are some mistakes in the use of Italian in this chapter since I use Google Translate for it so yea... feel free to tell me the correct way of it if somehow you are knowledgeable in it. I will really appreciate it for sure. And as for Rhea's appearance, her physical appearance is about 20 or 22 years old. As for who I pictured playing as Fem!Harry in my story, I imagine either Olivia Mennie, India Eisley or Emily Browning as Fem!Harry in this story of mine because I think either from the three of them are perfect for playing the role as Fem!Harry.

That aside, for you who are curious over the song in the music box that Rhea owned, I chose the song "Once Upon a December" which is a song from the 1997 Fox Animation Studios film _Anastasia_. You could find the music box version of it in Youtube just search for "Once Upon a December (music box)". I realized that the song is from 1997 and that Tom died in 1998 but for the sake of this story, let just say that the song came earlier than 1997.

Oh and before I forgot, *the explanation regarding Palazzo dei Normanni was taken from Wikipedia. Which means I practically type down the information I have learnt from it in this story of mine.

Anyway, updates will be sporadic. So don't expect a regular update. I will try to update when I have the time to do so but I can't promise it will be a regular occurrence. Because I also busy with my final year at the moment. And regarding a beta, I would really appreciate it if somehow one of you suggest a good beta for me since I barely have time to look for one myself. So, what do you think of the second chapter for this story? Do you like it? Hate it? Please tell me what do you think of it through your review.

Thank you again for reading this story. Your review will make me really happy and help to motivate me to update faster. Lastly, I'm sorry for all the mistakes I have made but do remember that I'm still an amateur, so I need a long way to go. Have a nice day~

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** _Bedtime Stories_

Rhea sighed softly and rubbed her forehead lightly as she looked down at the floor before she turned her gaze towards the hearth, "He reminds me of you."

"Oh?" Tom pressed on.

Rhea simply sighed once more and returned to staring at the hearth as she replied, "Arrogant, paranoid, narcissistic and not to mention a lot of anger issues. He just miss the megalomaniac part but who knows, perhaps he has it as well."

Tom walked towards her and placed a hand on the back of the chair as he leaned towards Rhea, bending slightly as he reminded her, "He isn't me though."

"I know. I know he isn't." Rhea admitted tiredly, leaning back to her chair and sighing, "But sometimes… sometimes I forgot about that and see you instead."


	3. Bedtime Stories

**Kichou:** Thank you for your review. So yes, Klaus is indeed quite pushy but even so that just a part of his personalities. I meant I kind of pictured him as someone who always gets what he wants and will try whatever means necessary to get it. Which is why him being kinda pushy in the previous chapter is needed since he feels interested of Rhea. Rhea won't punch him though that doesn't mean she would just take his behavior lightly as well. You will see how she will handle his pushy attitude in this chapter.

 **Fire Dolphin:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad to know that you love their interaction in the previous chapter, I hope you will enjoy this one as well. As for the photo that Rhea took, I probably will describe more of it in the next chapter after this one.

 **Skendo:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter. I will try to do what you suggested, thank you once again.

 **RebeliousOne:** Thank you for your review. I decided to just take the relationship between the two of them slowly because I want them to feel comfortable first with each other as in knowing more about the others before they jump into any relationship. After all, a good relationship is one that had faced many obstacles and still works out. Ah, right about Rhea's honesty, I just thought that she is someone who is blunt in her assessment which is why she told Klaus flatly that he made her uncomfortable and all. After all, despite being a Ravenclaw, Rhea still possess her own type of courage. She is the daughter of James and Lily's after all.

 **poroyo:** Hello, thank you for your review. I didn't expect someone to have the same thought as me regarding that. I admit that I really like that song and kept playing it in a loop while I wrote the previous chapter to get the feel of it. Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter as well.

 **lovelylady243:** Thank you for your lovely review. Thank you for loving my story and I'm glad to know that you like my way of depicting both Rhea and Klaus. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

 **saku hyuuga:** Thank you as well for leaving me a review. I hope you will like this chapter as well.

 **ms. potterclearwaterdiangelo:** Thank you for reviewing. As for the flashback and Tom/Fem!Harry, there will be more of it later though I will be more focused on Klaus/Fem!Harry instead since this story is about the two of them. But don't worry, I have other plans for Tom as well. And do you mean the photo? If that's what you meant, I probably will describe more about what kind of photo it is in the next chapter. Thank you once again.

 **NicoleR85:** Thank you for your kind review. I'm glad to know you like the previous chapter. Hope you will enjoy this one too.

 **Fae0306:** Thank you for your kind review.

 **CrimsonDream01:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad to know you like the previous chapter.

 **R. A Cross:** You're welcome and thank you as well for leaving me a review.

 **Entrusting:** Thank you for your review. Do you mean that you agree with me on choosing India Eisley as Fem!Harry for this story of mine? Because I indeed chose her for the reason that she really fits with how I pictured a Fem!Harry will be.

 **Luana LS:** Thank you for your review. Really? According to Pottermore, my home would be Slytherin then Ravenclaw as the second xD And it makes me happy to know that you like the beginning between Klaus and Rhea.

 **darkangel9872005:** Thank you for your review. And you are right on that. English isn't my first language at all. It is indeed my second language. I have typed in words so far to catch some mistakes that I unconsciously made as for the beta, I would like to get a good beta unfortunately, I barely have time to look for one due to my busy schedule and all. It will be really helpful if someone could suggest a good beta for me. Could you suggest a good one for me? I would really appreciate it and thank you once again.

 **Serpentariuss:** Thank you for your review. Aaaw... I get 'the feels' as well when I wrote it. As for whether or not Rhea will find a new Tom in Klaus, I personally think it will be unfair for Klaus if he becomes a replacement for Tom. And we both know that Klaus isn't the type of person who will take something like that lightly. But I agree with you about how Rhea needs to let go of all her feelings for Tom first before she even thinking of having a new relationship again. And indeed, she is really a special case, isn't she? Trading one megalomaniac with another megalomaniac xD But Klaus has his own plus points as well which differentiate him from Tom though. Nonetheless, just stay tune to see how the relationship between Klaus and Rhea will develop.

 **Just A Drop In The Ocean:** Thank you for your lovely review. I'm glad to know you like this story of mine. And thank you for liking my way of describing Rhea's abilities as the Mistress of Death. I agree with you on that. The book barely gives us more explanation regarding what kind of skills or powers being the Master of Death entitles. Regarding Rhea's past, it will take a while before we get to that part but there will be some bits of it along the way just stay tune to see more of it. Thank you once again.

 **ptl4ever419:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you like my story.

 **rejectedreality:** Thank you for your review. To be honest, it surprised me to know you read this story of mine since I also read yours and really like the way you write it. I'm one of your fans! xD

As for the diary, it will be explained later on what happened during Rhea's 2nd year since the diary wasn't destroyed during that year. She still met with Dobby though during that year but the outcome of that year will be particularly different than how it is in the book. And nope, the diary didn't sucking out her essence and killing her like it did with Ginny even when Rhea kept it with her so long, it will also be explained why that didn't happen.

Thank you once again for leaving me a review.

 **Guest:** Thank you for your review. It makes me happy to know you enjoyed my story so far. Hope you will continue liking it. Thank you once again.

 **wildman90:** Thank you for your review. As for whether or not Rhea knows about the vampires and witches of TVD, for vampires, since there isn't much information about them in Harry Potter's universe, I decided to just follow the version from TVD which means Rhea will know about them more or less based on what she had learnt from books. And as for the witches, you will see about it in this chapter. I hope this answer your question though if you still feel confused, feel free to ask me of it again. Thank you once again.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. All of it belongs to its wonderful creators. If I do own it, surely it will ended up with lots of romance between Klaus and Harry in it! Also, I don't own the cover for this story, I merely taken it from deviantart. The credits for the cover goes to Richard, his deviantart is rickuk73.

 **Warning:** AU. Fem!Harry ( **which means Harry is a female in this story,** **so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now** ), MOD!Harry, OOC (it happens in this story). Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made.

 **Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Fantasy

 **Summary:** AU. Some people call it fate, others call it destiny. But she is never one who believes in either fate or destiny. Having almost her entire life dictated by the prophecy, she wants to be the one who decide how her life will be this time around. At least, that was what she had decided when she chose to stay away from Great Britain. Everything had been going well for her until that night he stumbled on her. And now she finds herself entangled in a whole other mess. It all started when Hydrangea Peverell, who supposed to stay low in the muggle world, befriended the Original Hybrid named Niklaus Mikaelson. Klaus/Fem!Harry

 **Pairings:** Klaus/Fem!Harry Potter

"..." for memories and dream in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

*...* for Parseltongue

And "..." present time

* * *

 **Dreams and Disasters**

― **Bedtime Stories** ―

* * *

 _"But how could you live and have no story to tell?"_

― Fyodor Dostoyevsky, White Nights

* * *

Rhea had chosen the table near the window the moment she stepped inside the cafe as she waited for Klaus to arrive. Since the first time the two have talked with each other at the bar that fateful night, the two of them have occasionally meet with each other whether it was just for a chat or to just have tea and coffee together. Emerald eyes looked around the interior of the cafe silently, noting the crème colored walls and its homey atmosphere. The cafe gives an old-fashioned feelings, something which she finds quite soothing and comforting. Besides, small cafe like this one usually offers more privacy than the popular famous one, which is something that she needs if she wants to keep interacting with Klaus and get to know him. The other man gives off the vibes which screams that he isn't one who will share his personal feelings and problems to the public after all. He is more like the person who keeps all his cards close to heart just like someone she knows.

She glances down at her watch, noting that she was earlier than their usual promised time. Feeling a bit parched, Rhea ordered a cup of chamomile tea while waiting for the dark blond haired man to arrive. It wasn't long before the said man arrived and took a seat right across from her. Emerald eyes glanced briefly at him before returning her gaze at the outside of the window. "Have you been waiting long, love?" Klaus smirked playfully.

"Nah, not really. Just arrived not too long ago either," She replied calmly as she took a sip of her tea.

"You are surprisingly early today. That excited to see me again?" He teased, a hint of amusement gleamed in his blue-green eyes.

"My class ended early today and I'm too lazy to return back home first before meeting you so I decided to just come early." The raven haired woman shrugged.

"And here I thought I finally managed to charm you,"

She burst out laughing at that, emerald eyes stared at him in amusement. "Sorry to disappoint you, but it took more than what you have done so far to charm me. Besides, half a month is hardly enough time to make me fall for you."

"Oh? But isn't it enough time for you to feel comfortable with me already?" Klaus grinned.

"Eh, let me be the one who decide that. So, tell me more about yourself." Rhea smiled as she leaned back against her chair casually.

"And what would you like to know? I thought you have known me enough already." Klaus nonchalantly said as he called out the waiter and ordered a cup of coffee for himself while Rhea also ordered a slice of cheese cake for herself.

"We have been spending time together talking, yes. But I hardly know a thing about you, Niklaus. So humor me," Rhea's smile turned wryly as she commented.

The waiter arrived with their orders, putting a halt to their small talk. Once the waiter had left once more, blue-green eyes turned to look at the petite raven haired woman across him. "And what kind of things you want to know of me, darling?" Klaus asked, titling his head slightly out of curiosity.

"Oh, I don't know. Things. Family, love interest. You know, things like that?" She shrugged as she cut a small bite size piece of her cheese cake and ate it.

"Hmm... there's nothing much interesting about me," Klaus replied before taking a sip of his warm coffee.

"Oh, I beg to differ about that. After all, you were all so intent on buying my photo back then. There must be a story behind it. Not many understands the significance of that particular photo anyway aside from its aesthetic properties." Rhea replied calmly as she placed the fork to her plate.

"I don't realize there is a hidden meaning behind that photo," Klaus stared at Rhea's emerald eyes as he raised an eyebrow.

She grinned and replied coyly, "Heh... don't play dumb with me. I know you are far more intelligent than that, Niklaus. Tell me, what you see when you are gazing at it?"

"... I see a man who had been driven up to the corner, a man who had been pushed into a dark hole just because of who he is, a man who had been shunned from society, a man who had eventually rise up from all of it. I see a survivor," He said after a moments of silence as his grip on his cup tightened.

Rhea sighed softly and leaned back, mumbling with a wry smile, "As I thought, you saw it that way too."

"And what about you? What you see when you look at it?" Blue-green eyes looked inquiringly at the woman sitting across him.

"Pretty much the same as you. Only I see it up much more than just that,"

"Oh? Do enlighten me then." Klaus stared at the raven haired woman across him inquiringly, sipping his coffee.

She hummed, seemingly thoughtful, before answering him, "That person? Well... he does indeed rise up from everything the world throws at him and come out at the top. But afterwards? There is nothing but loneliness at the top. In his quest of getting to the top, he lost every single thing that he needs the most in return."

"Hmm... that was quite enlightening. Never knew you are such a deep thinker as well, darling." Klaus smirked and leaned towards Rhea.

Rhea snorted and stabbed the remaining cake on her plate as she mumbled, "Oh, there are many things you don't know about me, Niklaus. And do stop with the endearment, will you? It gives me the creep since both you and I know that you don't mean any of it."

"But where's the fun in that? It's precisely because we both know it that I'm fond of doing it especially since I know how much it irks you so." Klaus's smirk only grew as he replied back, blue-green eyes gleamed with a hint of mischief.

Rhea sighed softly, emerald eyes stared exasperatedly at the dark blond haired man before eating her remaining cake, "You just like to make it harder for me, don't you?"

"Ah, you know me, sweetheart. I always like solving puzzle in my free time. And since I have quite a free time at the moment and you are quite an interesting specimen as well," Klaus shrugged casually as he admitted, a smirk on his face. "You know the rest."

"And what are you going to do once you have figured me out then? Discarding me and finding another new shiny toy?" She turned around to stare at the window as she asked softly, placing her fork down next to her empty plate.

"That was a harsh way to say it. But perhaps. Who knows what I'm going to do next. After all, you kept surprising me so far." He stared at the raven haired woman before he turned his attention towards the window as well, watching people pass by without a care in the world.

She hummed lightly, finally turning her gaze to look at the dark blond haired man. "You really are not good for me, you know."

"Then why are you even letting me in, love?" Klaus stared back at her as he asked the petite woman.

Rhea grinned at him as she said, "Who said anything about letting you in? Giving you a chance and spending a little time with you like this doesn't mean I'm letting you in. Don't you know it? Perhaps I'm just feeling empathetic to you. You seem like you could use someone to accompany you for a little chat or two."

"How very kind of you. Unfortunately, I don't need your misplaced sympathy." He huffed, blue-green eyes narrowed in resentment at the thought of being pitied.

She snorted at the words he said as she shook her head. "Sympathy? Hardly. What I'm doing now is also for my benefits. I really could use a distraction, you know. Too much studying is bad as well for me. It will start to lose its charm if I overdo it,"

Klaus smirked and leaned towards her, blue-green eyes looking at her in amusement, "So how was I so far? Am I a good distraction for you?"

"You, Niklaus, is far better of distraction than I hope for. You should be proud of yourself over that actually. I rarely got distracted by anyone or anything nowadays," There was no hesitation in her voice as she said that. She stared at Klaus with emerald eyes, her tone even and calm.

"I took it there was someone before me who managed to do that then," Klaus stated, raising an eyebrow as he continued to stare at the woman sitting in front of him.

Rhea's lips curved into a slight smile as she admitted, "You assumed right. But that doesn't really matter anymore now. So tell me about your family. Surely you have it, family."

"Lots of brothers and two sisters who thankfully couldn't annoy me at the moment," Klaus answered nonchalantly, allowing the change of subject.

"A big family then, sounds nice." Rhea commented lightly, a small smile gracing her face.

"What about you, love? Any family members I should watch out for?"

The raven haired witch snorted as she mumbled, "Hardly. I'm all alone, Niklaus." Rhea waved a waiter over to order a refill of her tea as she continued after the waiter left with her order, "My parents died when I was just a year old baby. And I have no relatives that I would miss losing at all,"

"This so called relatives of yours... were they have anything to do with those words on the back of your hand?" Blue-green eyes stared at the faint scar on the back of her right hand which said, _"I must not tell lies"._

"This is really an inappropriate subject to discuss, Niklaus. I'm not doing this conversation with you," She said immediately, her left hand quickly covering the back of her right hand.

"And who are you going to have this conversation with then?" Klaus pressed on regardless with a clipped tone.

"No one. Now please drop it," She turned her gaze to stare outside the window.

"Were you being abused, Rhea? I noticed that you are quite jumpy as well whenever people sneak on you and touch you too much,"

"Niklaus. I said drop it." Rhea sighed tiredly before she snapped.

"Or what? You will keep avoiding it?" Klaus sneered, glaring at the petite raven haired woman.

She turned to glare at Klaus as she shouted at him, "Drop it! You have no right to snoop around for my secrets when you hardly give me the same courtesy! You think I don't know about it, don't you? I do know things more than you know, Niklaus." She hissed angrily. "Including your blood-sucking tendency."

"Careful there, sweetheart. You don't want to play with fire." Klaus warned.

"Oh I have played with fire before and I got burnt from it. But you know what, I also came out of it as well. You don't scare me, Niklaus. Not at all," Rhea stared at Klaus for a moment before she finally stood up from her seat, her right hand placed some money on the table to pay for her bill then turned away from him, intent on leaving the hell out of there before she does something she will regret when he suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Well you should. Because you see, Rhea, I'm not like your everyday blood-sucking monster." He stared into her eyes threateningly as he tried to compel her. "Now tell me what again that you know of me,"

She paused at that, emerald eyes staring back at green-blue eyes. She could feel herself being pulled deep into his eyes, as if it had become difficult for her to tear her eyes away from the dark blond haired man. Though in the end, she managed to shake off the feeling, realizing that he must be trying to compel her. Rhea sighed as she glared at him and snapped, "That you are a demanding arrogant jerk. Now let go of me!"

"What is this? Are you on vervain?" Blue-green eyes narrowed in suspicion as Klaus tightened his grip on Rhea's wrist.

"No. I just have an immunity against jerks like you. Now let go of me!" She growled as she tried to wrench her wrist away from his grip.

Just when Klaus was getting impatient and debating whether he should just kidnap her and be done with it within his head, a swarm of people suddenly came inside the cafe and among them, there was a brown eyed teenager who looked around the cafe as if looking for someone before she sighed in relief once she spotted Klaus there. The black haired teenager immediately walked to approach the dark blond haired man, pushing her way through the masses.

It was just for a second, but Klaus loosen his grip a bit on Rhea's wrist when he noticed Greta approaching them, yet it was all Rhea needs as she quickly tugged her wrist free from his grasp. Blue-green eyes widened in alarm the moment he realized that Rhea managed to free herself from him but the petite raven haired woman had quickly escaped from there, blending herself among the masses and completely hiding herself from Klaus's sight. The moment she was outside of the cafe, she immediately apparated from there after making sure no one notices her there.

* * *

Brown eyes stared in confusion at the look of rage which crossed the dark blond haired Original's face. She has to admit that it scared her to see Klaus looking like he was ready to murder everyone in this small cafe. And yet, at the same time it also baffled her. After all, there's only a few things that manage to anger the vampire so much. One of it being that whatever plan Klaus has being thwarted. Which means that somehow someone had done that recently.

But she was sure that the dark blond haired man didn't plan anything aside from looking around for the infamous Katerina Petrova and his ongoing plan to remove his curse which is why it's essential to find the moonstone and the doppelgänger. Nonetheless, she still approached him albeit cautiously. "Klaus," She called out to him.

The dark blond haired man ignored her as he used his super speed to get out of the cafe. Blue-green eyes looked around the parking lot in frustration. Feeling even more confused at the other's unusual behavior, the black haired teenager followed the Original Vampire outside and touched his arm lightly as she called out to him again. "Klaus."

Blue-green eyes whirled around to glare at her, something which managed to scare her as she unconsciously took a step back from him. "I need you to find someone for me, love."

"Someone? Who again?" A frown marred her face at the thought of finding another person on top of finding Katerina Petrova, the doppelgänger and the moonstone.

"Now, no need to make such expression. I'm sure you will find her. She lives in here after all. In fact, you just had a glimpse of her earlier and then she escaped me amidst the crowds." He smiled at her, though she could see the sharp-edge within his smile as if warning her not to disappoint him.

"Alright. I will try my best to find her then," She agreed reluctantly, knowing she couldn't refuse him even if she wants to.

* * *

It had been a week since Rhea's last meeting with Niklaus Mikaelson. The raven haired immortal witch had avoided the other man since then. Always evading him whenever she saw him nearby. So far, she had been successful on it although she was confused as to how the dark blond haired man always seems to know just where she is. She had been seeing him a lot than usual lately around the places she likes to visit. It was truly a miracle that he hadn't showed up right in front of her home.

Nonetheless, to be quite honest, Rhea was feeling quite tired of avoiding the dark blond haired man and hiding like this. It reminds her far too much of her time when she was on the run during the time of the war. Although, she just doesn't feel like facing the other man just yet. The blue-green eyed man had touched one of her nerves after all by bringing up the topic of her mistreatment in the hands of the Dursley.

Even Tom knows better than bringing up the topic of her mistreatment in the hands of the Dursley despite knowing about it more than anyone else. The former Dark Lord always let her be the one who broached the topic and only commented about it at times. And Rhea allows him to do it because she knows that the dark grey eyed Dark Lord had experienced the same thing just like her when he was at the orphanage.

"You can't avoid him forever, you know and I meant it literally." Tom stated calmly, breaking the silence which had surrounded the two of them.

Emerald eyes blinked owlishly as she turned her gaze towards the sixteen years old Dark Lord. She must have fallen asleep if Tom was here with her. After all, the former Dark Lord rarely talks with her when she was awake and prefers to hold a conversation with her when she was resting or sleeping instead. Rhea was suspicious that it was because Tom doesn't want her to get more attached to him than she already is. After all, if he also starts talking to her when she is awake as well, it will only reminds her of the time when he was still a sliver of soul within her and it's not something that the two of them want at the moment.

"Well I can try, can't I? He has no right whatsoever to just demand things from me," Rhea replied tiredly as she averted her gaze away from the young looking Dark Lord who sits not too far from her.

"But you do realize that he is quite right in his assumptions, don't you? You do need someone to talk with regarding that particular problem," Tom pointed out, somehow he feels more and more like the voice of reason for the woman he feels fond of.

"I have you. I can just talk about it with you," was the petulant reply he got from the so called Mistress of Death.

"You know it's not the same. And I'm hardly the person you should turn to if you want to talk about that topic. Especially considering it was me who put you into that whole mess," He deadpanned.

The so called savior of the wizarding world remained silent at that before she whispered softly, "... You weren't the one who left me in front of the doorsteps in the middle of the night in a basket with nothing but blanket to keep warm and no protection whatsoever to keep me safe."

Dark grey eyes stared at the quiet woman who sits across from him before he stood up from his seat and sighed softly as he countered her statement, "True. But I was the one who cause you to be in such predicament."

Rhea sighed softly and rubbed her forehead lightly as she looked down at the floor before she turned her gaze towards the hearth, "He reminds me of you."

"Oh?" Tom pressed on.

Rhea simply sighed once more and returned to staring at the hearth as she replied, "Arrogant, paranoid, narcissistic and not to mention a lot of anger issues. He just miss the megalomaniac part but who knows, perhaps he has it as well."

Tom walked towards her and placed a hand on the back of the chair as he leaned towards Rhea, bending slightly as he reminded her, "He isn't me though."

"I know. I know he isn't." Rhea admitted tiredly, leaning back to her chair and sighing, "But sometimes… sometimes I forgot about that and see you instead."

Dark grey eyes stared at emerald eyes seriously as he replied her, "That was unhealthy, Rhea. You should stop comparing the two of us. I'm sure this Niklaus Mikaelson won't like to be compared with a dead man."

"But he is technically dead as well, isn't he? So I don't think he has any rooms to complain," She snorted.

"You need to let go of me. You know you can't keep holding onto me like this," He remarked solemnly. As much as it pleases him to see how much the raven haired witch cherishes him, it won't do her any good to waste her life away like this. After all, it's not like he will get resurrected again like before. And even though he will get reborn again someday, he was sure that he will be a different person albeit with some similarities with his previous self.

"I know. And I try to, I honestly do. Doesn't mean it makes it any easier though,"

"Anyway, you should check on the little wolf, I'm sure he miss you." The young looking Dark Lord commented lightly as he changed the subject.

Rhea raised an eyebrow at the change of the topic but let it slide and replied casually, "You're right. Perhaps, I should go to England and visit Teddy again soon. I haven't even replied his last letter."

"You do that. I'm sure he will be happy to see you,"

"You know, for the so called Dark Lord, you are surprisingly caring somehow." Emerald eyes stared at the young looking Dark Lord softly, a small fond smile crossed her face.

Tom snorted before replying, "Don't delude yourself, darling. I'm not being caring in here. I just know that if I don't stop this self-destructive thoughts of yours, it will turn worse later. I just choose the safest way to ensure my self-preservation."

"If you say so, Tom." She said with small resigned smile.

* * *

Rhea opened her eyes at the knocking sound of her front door being pounded over and over again. She cracked one eye open and groaned, slowly sitting up as she slowly regained her focus. Rhea blinked through heavy lids and furrowed her brow as she tried to sift through her memories to make sense of what had just happened. It took her a while to remember that there's a person who is waiting for her outside her house before she woke up completely.

Rhea removed the sheets from herself and slightly shivered. It was rather chilly when she wore nothing but a loose shirt and shorts. She grabbed a jacket hanging from a chair and stepped out of the room, walking to the front door and fumbling briefly with her keys before she finally opened the door. The moment she opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of none other than Niklaus Mikaelson as the dark blond haired man grinned at her, a predatory gleam in his blue-green eyes.

"Evening, love." He greeted her, an amused smirk appeared on his lips at the sight of her.

"Niklaus," She said dryly.

"I believe you and I have an unfinished conversation," Klaus continued calmly though there's a hint of warning in his eyes as he locked his gaze with her emerald eyes.

"I'm not doing this with you. Go home," Rhea sighed exasperatedly, her right hand massaging her temple lightly as if she was having a headache.

Blue-green eyes hardened at the other's words. He had to admit that he admires the petite raven haired woman's bravery, that doesn't mean he likes it at the moment though. The fact that the emerald eyed woman had just dismissed him like that annoyed him to no end as if he is an insignificant person. "Not until you answered my questions," He growled in annoyance.

"I don't owe you anything. Now get the hell away from my house," Emerald eyes stared at blue-green eyes coldly as she snapped at him.

"I would like to but then I guess I will just take this little guy away with me as well," Klaus smirked slowly as he finally showed her the puppy that he had found wandering around outside the raven haired woman's house.

"No! Bilbo! Let go of him, Niklaus!" She gasped in surprise as her emerald eyes caught sight of her puppy in Klaus's grasp.

Klaus's eyebrows rose as he asked ludicrously, "You named your puppy after a fictional character?"

"Shut up, you jerk! It was a good fantasy novel." She pouted her lips in annoyance at him as she folded her arms and harrumphed.

"Right. So are you going to let me in or not?" Klaus said, his tone half-annoyed, half amused.

"Fine! But not before you swear to me that you won't harm me or my dog." She sighed exasperatedly as she replied him, her tone irritated as well.

"I give you my words, my dear." The dark blond haired man's lips curled into a devious but charming smile.

Rhea stared at the man standing in front of her front door silently before she said bluntly, "Your words mean nothing to me unless you prove it. So swear it, first."

"Fine. Have it your way. I swear I won't harm you or your dog if you let me into your house," Blue-green eyes stared back at emerald eyes exasperatedly before he acquiesced with her request.

"Good. Come on in then, Niklaus and do put my puppy back down gently. I will make you tea," She nodded her head in satisfaction as she turned around from him and walked inside her house and called out to him. Klaus wasted no time as he put the puppy down and walked inside her house, following behind her.

* * *

Klaus looked around the tidy house that the raven haired woman occupied. It was a three bedroom house near on the outskirts of the town. No wonder Greta had a difficulty of finding her when she chose such a remote place to live. "Nice place," He commented lightly, blue-green eyes still looking around the house.

"Mmn. Thanks," Rhea said and moved toward the kitchen. The kitchen was small and bore all the essentials, like the stove, microwave, refrigerator and toaster. The cabinets and drawers had dishes, cups and utensils and a complete set of pots and pans. The pantry and fridge was full of food.

She started preparing the tea silently, pouring the tea to the two cups on the table. "Do you want to do this in here or the living room?" Emerald eyes glance up and stared at Klaus who was watching her silently.

"Anywhere is fine," He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hmm... here then. At least, I'm armed with kitchen utensils in here." She hummed with a pleasant smile, emerald eyes stared at him with a warning that if he does something to harm her, she won't hesitate to defend herself. The first cup she poured was the cup nearest to her before she poured another cup. She placed the cup in front of Klaus before she took a seat on the stool in front of him.

She then took a cube of sugar from the sugar container. She gently dropped the sugar in the cup and grabbed the tea spoon next to the coaster. She mixed her tea in the counter clockwise motion until the sugar fully dissolved into the tea before returning the tea spoon next to the coaster.

Klaus took his cup and sipped his tea slowly, before he returned the cup back to its coaster. "The tea is delicious. Chamomile, isn't it?"

"Right. To help you relax," She replied nonchalantly, grabbing the teapot. She poured more tea in Klaus's cup as she continued calmly, "So, what do you want to know?"

"How about we start at the basic of the problem, hm? Like how do you even know what I am?" Klaus sipped his tea once more, blue-green eyes stared at her seriously.

Rhea sighed softly as she put down her cup back to its coaster, her eyes looked at him in exasperation. "It's obvious, you know. The signs are all there if you know where to look."

"Oh?" Klaus raise an eyebrow as he looked back at the petite raven haired woman inquiringly.

"For one, your enhanced senses. You may try to hide it, but I noticed how you seem to always know things around you. Like that time when we were talking in a crowded restaurant, you commented about the guy who sat up in the corner was cheating on his girlfriend with another girl even though we were sitting far away from them. Then there's that time when you said you could smell the scent of the spaghetti bolognese for the people who sat in the middle of the restaurant even though we didn't even know what food they ordered and like what you said, the waiter indeed served them spaghetti bolognese. Those kinds of little things, even though you said it offhandedly, I know there must be something more to it. Not to mention those times you able to deflect things when it was aimed to you. Honestly, there are many things which pointed out to the direction of you being different, Niklaus." She explained calmly as she listed the things that he had done which she noticed.

"It still doesn't explain how you come to the conclusion that I'm a blood-sucking monster though." He smirked at her, an expectant look on his face.

"You're right. I do have my suspicion over what kind of being you are but I didn't realize it until that particular night," She smiled wryly at him as she sipped her tea before she continued, "You just prove it to me when I saw you sucking a brunette dry on a particular rainy night. I saw the sclera of your eyes turns blood-red, how dark veins appear under your eyes and not to mention your canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs."

Klaus was surprised by the sudden explanation but only took a second to recovery and asked, "And those things don't terrify you? You aren't scared of me? You seemed to be fine even after that since you behave normally the next day we met despite knowing what I am."

Rhea asked back, "Should I?"

"I'm a dangerous being who could kill you anytime I want to. Not to mention you have just invited me into your house," Klaus reminded her, blue-green eyes stared at the woman across him as if she had lost her mind.

"So? Do you want to kill me then, Niklaus?" Rhea asked bluntly as she raised an eyebrow and stared back at the dark blond haired vampire.

"At the moment? No. I don't feel like killing you. You are far too fascinating to be killed when I barely able to know everything about you." He replied immediately, making Rhea smile exasperatedly at him.

"There, you have it already. The proof that there is nothing I should fear from you. Besides, I could defend myself just fine, Niklaus." She shrugged casually, looking like the fact that he could kill her anytime hardly bothered her at all.

"I don't know whether to admire your bravery or mock you for your stupidity, darling. How surprising that you seem to be the suicidal type," Klaus commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, don't say that. I'm not suicidal just confident on my own abilities to survive. Now, is there anything else you want to ask again from me?" Rhea drawled, tilting her head as she stared at the blue-green eyed man.

"Tell me, how do you always know when I was around and manage to evade me lately?" Blue-green eyes looked curiously at the petite raven haired woman. After all, the fact that she manage to keep evading him up until this time really confounds him especially when he had used the help of a witch to find her.

"Instinct," She smiled sheepishly, purposely leaving out the fact that it's because she could feel his presence even from afar with her magic due to her sensitivity against everything which is supernatural.

The dark blond haired vampire doesn't need to know about that particular thing yet. After all, she isn't ready to tell him that she is in fact a witch in hiding. And besides, even she was kind of baffled by this new development in her magic. She wasn't usually this sensitive against every supernatural beings. Now she could feel it clearly whether someone or something has some ties with supernatural thing or just a normal human. Even though her sensitivity level is higher than most wizards and witches, it never reach this level before. She wondered if it's another side effect of being the Mistress of Death. She should probably asked Tom the next moment she sees him again.

Blue-green eyes narrowed in suspicion at the answer he was given. Klaus was sure there is something more than that although he doesn't know what it is exactly. He was sure that it wasn't just instinct as she had said it. After all, instinct alone couldn't help her on evading him successfully every time he tried to catch her off-guard.

"You are hiding something from me," Klaus glared at Rhea before his lips curving into a predatory smirk, "But it's fine, you can keep hiding it from me. I will find out about it though sooner or later."

Rhea grinned at the challenge she saw in the blue-green eyes as she retorted, "You are free to try finding out about it, Niklaus. But I don't think it's something you will able to uncover easily."

"Let us see about that then,"

She laughed softly at the other's confidence, an amused smile on her lips as she stared back at the vampire in front of her, "Good luck with that, Niklaus. Anyway, now that you're done with questioning me, it's my turn to ask you some of my questions."

"What is it that you want to know now?" Klaus leaned back and sighed tiredly before sipping his tea.

Rhea looked thoughtful for a moment, before she decided to ask the question she feels most curious about. "How could you walk under the sunlight? As far as I know, direct contact with sunlight harms your kind."

"You are right about that. But there is this so called daylight ring which is a piece of jewelry with a lapis lazuli gemstone enchanted by witches, to protect vampires from the sunlight thus, allowing us to walk freely in the day. Although because I'm a special case, I don't need such thing at all to walk freely in the day."

"Witches? What do you mean with witches? And what makes you a special case, Niklaus?" Now this is interesting. She never heard about witches or wizards helping vampires before. After all, as far as she knows, most of her kinds detested almost every Dark beings, vampires included. To hear that there are witches who even made something that valuable for vampires are unheard of. She wonders what kind of witches who would do something like that.

Klaus smirked at the look of interest on Rhea's face. How interesting that the raven haired woman in front of him was someone who gets all interested in something like this. She is really one of a kind. He couldn't wait to discover what kind of person she really is.

"Like what I have told you before, love. I'm not your everyday blood-sucking monsters. I am what you called a hybrid, half werewolf half vampire. As for the witches, you know those humans who practice witchcraft that encompasses many different types of activities like astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. Some of them practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Shamanism, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Though so far, most witches that I have encountered are those who proclaimed using their powers to maintain the balance within the world. They like to consider themselves as "the Servants of Nature"."

"How fascinating. Speaking of it, is it really alright for you to share things like this with me? Don't you feel afraid that I will spread it to the world or something?" She replied, a thoughtful expression crossed her face as she looked inquiringly at him.

"If you do that, I will just kill you." He smiled at her at this, acting as if he hadn't had just basically given her a death threat.

"Right. How kind of you to warn me about it first," She rolled her eyes at his death threat.

"So darling, you really don't feel bothered about any of these things? You are still fine with being around me despite of what I am?" Blue-green eyes stared curiously at Rhea, as if waiting for her to repudiate her own words and prove him right in his assumptions.

She sighed exasperatedly as emerald eyes looked at him with a small smile, "I am. I'm not afraid of you, Niklaus. Whatever or whoever you are. As far as I know, you are just an arrogant, paranoid, narcissistic and creepy jerk. One that I recklessly befriend with and want to know more about. So yes. I'm fine with being around you and I hope you will stop asking me such question. I thought you are also interested on knowing more about me?"

Klaus's lips curved into a small smirk as he replied, "I am. I'm just making sure. Don't want you to change your mind about it later."

"Oh, trust me, Niklaus. I'm not going to change my mind about this." Rhea said confidently as she grinned at him.

* * *

 **Authoress' Notes:** Thank you once again to those who have put this story of mine to their alert list and their favorite list as well. And thank you so much to those who have left me lovely reviews. It always makes me happy to read each of your reviews. Your reviews always motivates me to update faster despite being busy. It really surprised me to see the amount of people who had put this story in their alert and favorite list, I honestly didn't expect this story of mine to get such response from all of you.

Anyway, in this third chapter, I decided to focus on the beginning of Klaus and Rhea's friendship since no friendship is free from fight and all. So there, you have it. The first fight between Rhea and Klaus and how it ends up with Rhea discovering more things about Klaus. And for you who haven't known yet, I also posted another crossover of Harry Potter & Originals which called _Kaleidoscope_. If you are interested, go take a look of it and leave me a review so I could know what you think of it. The pairing at there will also be Klaus/Fem!Harry as well though the background story for my version of Fem!Harry at that story will be completely different from _Dreams and Disasters_.

Let me remind you all that updates will be sporadic. So don't expect a regular update. I will try to update when I have the time to do so but I can't promise it will be a regular occurrence. Because I also busy with my final year at the moment. And regarding a beta, I would really appreciate it if somehow one of you could suggest a good beta for me since I barely have time to look for one myself. Any of you out there who feels like they are up to it, feel free to PM me to be my beta. So, what do you think of this chapter? Do you like it? Hate it? Please tell me what do you think of it through your review.

Thank you again for reading this story. Your review will make me really happy and help to motivate me to update faster. Lastly, I'm sorry for all the mistakes I have made but do remember that I'm still an amateur, so I need a long way to go. Have a nice day~

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** _Long Distance Call_

Rhea stared at the dark blond haired vampire in her living room in exasperation. "You do know that this is my home, don't you? You couldn't just crash into my place whenever you like, Niklaus."

"Ah, but you have let me in before, darling. Which means you don't completely mind my presence in here." He countered playfully.

"Doesn't mean that you can just move your stuff into my house and behave like you are living in here as well though." She grumbled under her breath as she picked up the bottle of wine which he had left on her coffee table where her vase of flowers was supposed to be.


	4. Long Distance Call

**RebeliousOne:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad to know you think my depiction of Klaus is very in character. I really try my best to keep him in character. And I agree with you on that, Klaus does need someone who could accept him for who he is without trying to change him. As for whether or not he will find out her secret, you have to stay tune to find out about that. But it won't be anytime soon for sure.

 **Skendo:** Thank you for your review like always. And thank you for your lovely suggestion. I do agree with you that I rarely see a story where Fem!Harry stays as friends first with Klaus before their relationship develops into something more. Anyway, I already have plans for how their relationship with each other will progress. I couldn't tell you more about it though so just stay tune to see how it will develop. Thank you once again for always leaving me lovely review.

 **ms. potterclearwaterdiangelo:** Thank you for your review like always. It makes me happy to know that you like or as you said it love my story. Thank you so much for being a dedicated reader as well and always leaving me review.

 **NicoleR85:** Thank you for your review like always. Thank you for your lovely praise as well.

 **Fae0306:** Thank you for your review like always. **  
**

 **saku hyuuga:** Thank you for your review like always. As for the story between Rhea and Tom, just stay tune to find out more about it. **  
**

 **Psyka:** Thank you for leaving me a lovely review. I'm glad to know you like the previous chapter.

 **R. A Cross:** You're welcome. You too, thank you as well for always leaving me review. **  
**

 **CrimsonDream01:** Thank you for leaving me review like always. As to answer your question, the TVD's cast will show up in the next chapter. As to who it would be, just stay tune to find out about it :D **  
**

 **Fire Dolphin:** Thank you for your review like always. Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. **  
**

**Kichou:** Thank you for your review like always. Here is the next chapter that you are waiting for. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do when writing it. **  
**

 **toile grant:** Thank you for your review like always. **  
**

 **rejectedreality:** Thank you for your review like always. And you're welcome. I agreed with you on that. It also make me happy when someone told me that my story somehow inspired them in a way. Thank you so much! My PM box is also always open if you need my help as well. Thank you, I'm so glad that you like my depiction of their relationship. I agreed with you on taking things slow between them since I personally think we could feel the chemistry between those two more like that instead of speeding up things between them. Once again, thank you so much for also checking up on my other stories :D **  
**

**Guest:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad to know that you like my story. I do try to show another side of Klaus which is rarely seen in this story of mine for the sake of my plot line. As for whether or not I will stick to TVD's depiction of him, I will probably stick more to how I see him in the Originals since I think they depict his character more thoroughly at there. Uhm, there will be some angst in this story though since I put it as one of the genres for this story. I will try to not make it too cliche though. And thank you once again for giving me your review.

 **Infra:** Thank you for leaving me review. Are you from Poland? To be honest, I'm not familiar with your language and ended up using google translate to know about the things that you wrote in your review for the previous chapter. So I deeply apologize first if somehow I get some things wrong when I try to translate it. I can't promise the next update after this one will be fast but I will try when I have the time to do so. And thank you, I'm glad to know you like the length of each chapters I have written so far. I hope you will enjoy this one as well. **  
**

 **traceybuie:** Thank you for leaving me reviews in each chapters that you have read. I'm glad that you like the first chapter and how it focused on Rhea trying to get used to with her status as Mistress of Death. As for Tom, he is also essential in this story of mine so he will be around for a while. I hope you could endure with his presence since he has his own role to play as well. And lastly, for your last review in the previous chapter, it's true that Rhea barely told Klaus anything about herself in their conversation with each other in the previous chapter. But that's because just like Klaus, she is also a wary person and hasn't know him that well to share things with him yet. But you will see how she is more open with him in this chapter. Thank you once again for your review.

 **Wicken25:** Thank you for your review. As for whether or not Klaus had run into wand-wielders witch/wizards before, it would be a while before we reached that point. I hope you will stay tune to find out more about it and thank you once again for also checking my other stories.

 **andjelija. nenic:** Thank you for your review. It makes me happy to know how much you like my story. Thank you once again. As for writing more chapters, sadly I couldn't do it for a while due to the fact that I'm in my final years of my university now. Thus I won't be able to update regularly as much as I like to as well. But I will try to update this story and some others whenever I able to. Thank you once again for your lovely review.

 **DarkRavie:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad to know you like my story. Thank you for your kind words. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

 **Rin-s666:** Thank you for your review.

 **LapisLazuliRose:** Thank you for your review. It makes me happy to know you like my story so far. Hope you will enjoy this chapter :)

 **lilnightmare17:** Thank you for your review. As for writing more, sadly I couldn't do it for a while due to the fact that I'm in my final years of my university now. Thus I won't be able to update regularly as much as I like to as well. But I will try to update this story and some others whenever I able to. Once again, thank you for leaving me review.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. All of it belongs to its wonderful creators. If I do own it, surely it will ended up with lots of romance between Klaus and Harry in it! Also, I don't own the cover for this story, I merely taken it from deviantart. The credits for the cover goes to Richard, his deviantart is rickuk73.

 **Warning:** AU. Fem!Harry ( **which means Harry is a female in this story,** **so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now** ), MOD!Harry, OOC (it happens in this story). Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made.

 **Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Fantasy

 **Summary:** AU. Some people call it fate, others call it destiny. But she is never one who believes in either fate or destiny. Having almost her entire life dictated by the prophecy, she wants to be the one who decide how her life will be this time around. At least, that was what she had decided when she chose to stay away from Great Britain. Everything had been going well for her until that night he stumbled on her. And now she finds herself entangled in a whole other mess. It all started when Hydrangea Peverell, who supposed to stay low in the muggle world, befriended the Original Hybrid named Niklaus Mikaelson. Klaus/Fem!Harry

 **Pairings:** Klaus/Fem!Harry Potter

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought and dream in Italic

*...* for Parseltongue

And "..." present time

* * *

 **Dreams and Disasters**

― **Long Distance Call** ―

* * *

 _"There's nothing good about goodnight when it means goodbye."_  
― Jeff Thomas

* * *

The emerald eyed woman smiled faintly as she waved her hand off at her classmates before they disappeared from her sight. The moment they disappeared from her sight, her smile fall off of her face as she turned around and walked back to the direction of her house. Months have passed since her so called friendship with the paranoid Niklaus Mikaelson and so far she had learnt a lot about the other vampire or hybrid in this case from the conversation that the two of them have. Rhea creased her forehead as she looked up at the sky, where light gray clouds had started forming overhead. There's no doubt that it's going to rain soon.

Just like what Rhea had thought, rain had fallen by the time she finally reached her house. She immediately had to rush inside before she was completely soaked. The emerald eyed witch rummaged her bag briefly before she took out the key to her house and opened the door. She close her front door lightly as she takes off her ankle boots. She put down her boots into the rack while her left hand absentmindedly pats Bilbo's head gently as the small puppy wagged its tail happily and approached her.

Emerald eyes stared at the trail of empty blood bags which littered from her kitchen to her living room as she sighs softly. The petite raven haired witch walked towards the kitchen and opened the cabinet where she put her dry towel as she silently dry her hair off. Her hands picked up each empty blood bags and threw it into the trash bin before she put the now soaked towel in the laundry basket and walked towards her living room followed by her small puppy.

Rhea stared at the dark blond haired vampire in her living room in exasperation. "You do know that this is my home, don't you? You couldn't just crash into my place whenever you like, Niklaus."

"Ah, but you have let me in before, darling. Which means you don't completely mind my presence in here." He countered playfully.

"Doesn't mean that you can just move your stuff into my house and behave like you are living in here as well though." She grumbled under her breath as she picked up the bottle of wine which he had left on her coffee table where her vase of flowers was supposed to be.

Klaus just shrugged casually, the dark blond haired vampire doesn't feel bothered at all with Rhea's remark. After all, despite how often Rhea had grumbled and complained about his presence at her home, the petite raven haired woman never once completely turned him away from her home. Whether it was because she knows that she wouldn't be able to drive him away from her house or because she doesn't mind his presence at her house completely, he wasn't sure. Either way, it wasn't a new thing for him to crash into her place from time to time.

Emerald eyes looked around in search of her missing vase of flowers in exasperation before she turned to stare at the dark blond haired vampire who is sitting in her sofa as if he lives there as well. "How you managed to get inside anyway? I know that I have locked my door before going to university,"

"Now, if I tell you that, I know you would do something to rectify it." Klaus smirked, blue-green eyes gleamed with amusement as he stared back at the emerald eyed woman.

"Of course. You kept breaking into my house far too often, I really should charge you with that if only it wasn't pointless. Knowing you, you will probably just compel the officer and had them giving you allowances to keep barging into my house like this." Rhea huffed as she looked pointedly at the vampire.

An amused smile adorned Klaus's face as he kept staring at the petite raven haired woman across him. Even after knowing his true nature, Hydrangea Peverell had been nothing but her real self around him. It was as if the emerald eyed beauty has no fear whatsoever over the fact that she was constantly being around him who was the most dangerous predator in a sense. He wonders if there is something that the petite woman feared.

Honestly even after all these times and he hasn't gotten any closer on completely unraveling the enigma that was Hydrangea Peverell. There are always so many new things he learns about her each days. Not to mention that he also hasn't find out the secrets that she had been hiding from him since their first meeting. If only he knows just what it is that will make her crack. But then again, it won't be fun at all if she is so easy to read.

"Also, please stop leaving empty blood bags around my house. I know that I live in a quiet neighborhood and all but that doesn't mean you could just litter in my house due to the fact that I rarely get any guests." The sound of her voice snapped him out of his musings as he focused his attention on her.

"But you indeed rarely have any guests who come over, so it's not like those blood bags will bother anyone except you, love." He retorted with a smirk.

"Which is why you need to stop doing it considering this is my house. Honestly, Niklaus, I know that you like to annoy me with your behaviors at times but you need to stop doing this quirk of yours. So, please stop leaving blood bags in my house or at least throw it all away once you are done with it."

Staring at the wary look in her face as emerald green eyes stared pleadingly at him, Klaus nodded his head as he acquiesced at her plead. Knowing that at the end of the day he would eventually complied with her request seeing as she had been nothing but a good friend to him. Besides, as much as he enjoys riling her up and see her getting all annoyed, he knows exactly when to stop. After all, it was never his intention to really upset the one person who seems to be immune of his personalities.

"Fine. I will stop leaving those empty blood bags around your house," He drawled dramatically.

"Not that I don't like seeing you or anything but why you kept coming here anyway? As far as I remember you have your own place so why the needs to always crash into my place? It's like you are practically living in here as well with me," She raised an eyebrow and deadpanned.

"Your words wound me, love. I thought you enjoy my presence here," Blue-green eyes stared teasingly at the petite human with a fake hurt look on his face which resulted on the raven haired woman rolling her eyes at him. "That aside, I'm here because I rather enjoy your presence and perhaps I just like to annoy you or to know more about you. There are still many things about you that I still haven't discovered yet anyway. That's why, I will be in your care for a while, darling."

"I thought you have other people to annoy aside from me. Don't you have those two who always around you at times? The brown eyed young woman and that black haired man? What was their name again? Reta and Max something?" Rhea asked as she took the bottle of wine away from her coffee table and placed back her vase of flowers at there.

"Greta and Maddox, sweetheart. Are you always this bad with names?" Klaus replied back wryly.

"Not really. It just I tend to forget unimportant things quickly and since I barely even acquainted myself with them more than some minutes, it's easy for me to forget their names." The petite raven haired witch shrugged her shoulders casually.

"It's not their fault. They are busy doing things for me at the moment," He smirked.

"And what is it that you asked them to do if I may know?" Rhea asked, brows furrowing. Just what kind of things that he makes them do anyway?

Klaus grinned at the curiosity he could see brimming in those emerald eyes. "Now, where's the fun in it if I just tell you?"

"Fine then. Let me guess it instead. Let see... why the high and mighty Niklaus Mikaelson asked two humans to do something important for him? Unless..." The petite raven haired witch hummed lightly, a thoughtful expression on her face before emerald eyes looked inquiringly at the smirking Original who is still sitting on her sofa. "Those two... they aren't your normal average humans... are they witch and warlock then?"

"Correct. How clever of you, darling. It seems like there is never a dull moment with you around," Klaus drawled, finding the entire conversation strangely fun, conversing with the enigmatic emerald eyed woman.

Rhea smiled at the vampire's words as she shook her head in fond exasperation before she plopped herself down on the nearest sofa beside the one that Klaus occupied. "Does that mean that whatever it is that you asked them to do for you involved magic and all?"

It always intrigues her whenever he brings up the subject of magic into their conversation. After all, there are still many things that she hasn't known about this so called Servants of Nature witches. She wonders if somehow she could also learn their type of magic. It will be an interesting experience for sure.

"Indeed, it is. Why the high interest in it though, love?" Blue-green eyes looked curiously at the emerald eyed woman.

Rhea shrugged casually, a small grin adorned her face. "It just sounds fascinating. Besides, I always interested in hearing the kind of world you live in, Niklaus." She pointed out blithely.

"My world as you put it is something that more dangerous than you think, love." He commented, rubbing his chin as he mused, "But then again, you are rather an intriguing person as well. Somehow it doesn't really surprise me that you found my kinds and those supernatural beings around me as fascinating."

"Why, thank you for the compliment, Niklaus. Anyway, if you really are going to stay for a while, do make yourself useful and feed my dog while I'm going to take a bath and then do my assignments." She grinned mischievously at him before she stood up from the sofa and walked out of the living room.

Klaus's eyebrow rose and he asked Rhea, "And why I should do that? Last time I remembered, I'm your guest. And I thought you treat your guest with the best hospitality?"

The petite raven haired human turned around at his words as she put both her hands in her hips. Emerald eyes stared back at him in exasperation before she replied him in an annoyed clipped tone, "I do treat my guest with the best hospitality, Niklaus. But you, you are not guest at all with the amount of time you crash into my house. You are like a freeloader in my house. So there, do make yourself useful and help me feed my dog."

"Fine. This doesn't mean you could just order me around," Klaus relented with gritted teeth. Blue-green eyes glared at the petite woman who smiled innocently at him. Klaus sighed tiredly and rubbed his forehead as he hissed, "Sometimes, I wonder why I didn't just suck you dry, love."

Rhea just grinned at him before turning away from the vampire and answered playfully as she continued her walk to the bathroom, "Because you are interested in me and secretly love me, Niklaus. You can't survive without me around."

Klaus could only cover his face as he sighed in mixture of frustration and exasperation at Rhea's words.

* * *

Klaus was laying on the sofa in the dark, blue-green eyes were staring silently outside the window when he heard the sudden cry from Rhea's room. Quickly and quietly, Klaus moved upstairs to the room where he had heard the petite raven haired woman's distressed voice. The dark blond haired vampire opened the door slowly as his eyes quickly looked around the room to find out the source that had caused distress for the petite human.

There on the bed, he could see Rhea was thrashing and twisting as the petite raven haired human mumbled with distress in her sleep. Klaus sighed softly as he approached the sleeping woman on the bed. He shakes her body gently to wake her up but the enigmatic woman was far too deep in her sleep as she kept thrashing around the bed in distress.

"Rhea. Rhea, wake up." He called out to her as his hand kept shaking her body.

But the woman still far too lost in her nightmare to hear him. Having enough of hearing Rhea's sound of distress, Klaus yelled her name loudly in hopes that she would finally wake up. "Rhea!"

"NO!" Rhea yelled out as she woke with a start, emerald eyes widened in fear at something unseen. She ended up banging her head against the headboard as she groaned out in surprise while her left hand was trying to push her covers off. After a few seconds of struggle trying to untangle herself, she peaked out above her warm covers and stared at her so called guest wryly.

"Glad to see that you finally join us in the land of living, love. Did you have a pleasant sleep?" Klaus drawled though his blue-green eyes looked at her with a tinge of concern in it.

Rhea sighed softly as she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Emerald eyes stared down at her trembling hands before she closed her eyes tightly.

 _'That was just a dream, nothing more but a dream. It's not real.'_ She kept repeating those words in her head like a mantra, trying to no avail to reassure herself of it. And yet, even if she knows that it was nothing but a dream, it doesn't stop her from trembling in fear whenever she thinks back about the things that she had dreamt of again.

The feel of a slightly larger hand against hers snapped her out of her musings as emerald eyes opened and looked up at the owner of the said hand. Blue-green eyes locked with emerald eyes as Klaus squeezed Rhea's hands gently to calm the raven haired woman down. The raven haired immortal witch took a deep breath as she slowly felt herself start to calm down.

"Thanks," She muttered lowly, knowing that the others could hear her perfectly despite the low volume of her voice.

The dark blond haired vampire just hummed nonchalantly before he lets go of her hands once he felt that she had calmed down enough. "Nightmare, I take it?"

Knowing that she couldn't lie after what the dark blond haired man had probably seen, Rhea simply nodded her head weakly in confirmation. It's been a while since she last dreamt of living her life powerless under the Dursley's mercy. After her discovery over magic, the Dursley had remained fearful over her. Not to mention the fact that since she found Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary, she had been using all the things the diary had taught her to handle the harsh treatment the Dursley sometimes gave to her.

"I'm suddenly craving for some coffee or tea. Fancy joining me to the kitchen?" The dark blond haired man asked after some moments of silence as he turned around from the raven haired woman on the bed and walked to the door.

"Sure. It's not like I could go back to sleep again after that anyway," Rhea smiled wryly as she left her bed reluctantly and followed the dark blond haired vampire.

Once they were sitting in the kitchen and sipping their own coffee and tea respectively, Klaus looked inquiringly at the raven haired woman who sits across him. Emerald eyes blinked back at blue-green eyes in confusion before the dark blond haired vampire sighed in exasperation.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what had made you sound so distressed earlier?"

"It's nothing," was the quick reply he was given from the human.

"Clearly it was something. That was the first time I see you got all shaken up," Klaus retorted casually as he stared at Rhea, a challenging glint in his eyes.

"You won't stop until I answered, will you?" Emerald eyes glanced up warily at the vampire across her before she sighed in defeat. "Fine. Have it your way. It just... it's been a while since I last dreamt of them. Of my relatives,"

"Your relatives? They must be quite pleasant if they appeared in your nightmare," Klaus raised an eyebrow as he scoffed.

"Right. Remember that you once asked me about the scar on the back of my right hand? The one that you thought was one of the results of my relatives' loving care? Unfortunately, that particular scar wasn't from them." Rhea snorted, a humorless grin appeared on her face as she stared at the dark blond haired man across her. "That scar was given to me by a vindictive woman whom I unfortunately have as a teacher in my school,"

"Your teacher at school abused you? Just what kind of school you went into, love?" Blue-green eyes narrowed dangerously at Rhea's words.

She waved her hand dismissively as she replied, "Trust me, I wasn't the only one that vile woman abused during her reign at my school. Anyway, to answer your question, my school was a wonderful place. It just I got some teachers who really are unfit to teach."

After all, Hogwarts was really a wonderful place for her. It had been her home for a while aside from being with Tom. It was the safest place for her and even though she had faced her own share of danger as well at there, the fact still remains that she cherishes her times at there. Besides, most of the teachers at there are quite likable if she doesn't count those who aren't fit to teach like Lockhart and Umbridge.

"It seemed like we share a lot of similar things than I first thought, love." Klaus commented casually as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh?"

Klaus turned to stare at Rhea who simply looked at him curiously as he continued, "My father isn't averse over teaching me through violence as well since I was a child."

Rhea's lips curved into a small smirk as she commented, "Hmm. Look at us now... The two of us, the victims of an abusive family, unloved by their own bloods are bonding together. How ironic."

"We survived through it though. I guess we could call it as one of our achievements," The dark blond haired vampire stated calmly.

Emerald eyes locked with blue-green eyes for some minutes before Rhea averted her gaze away from the dark blond haired man. "Indeed. Though in my case, I have someone who stayed with me to reach this point. I guess I kind of owe it to him in a way,"

"Oh? And where is this so called savior of yours now, darling?" Klaus asked with amusement.

"Dead. He is dead now," Rhea replied calmly a bitter smile adorned her face.

"You seemed to be awfully close with this person whoever he is. I take it that his death affected you deeply?" The dark blond haired vampire remarked, watching the raven haired woman across him in contemplation.

"It is. We were awfully close with each other, at least, that's what I'd like to think. In a way, you reminded me of him." Rhea said before she could stop herself.

"I'd prefer it if you don't compare me to a dead person, love." Blue-green eyes narrowed dangerously in disdain at the thought of being compared with someone else.

Rhea's lips curved into a sad broken smile as she corrected, "Ah, no. Even though you do remind me of him at first, after spending time with you I found that the two of you are completely different person. You are one of a kind, Niklaus. You are a completely different person than him."

She placed both of her hands on top of Klaus's hands as she continued, "Unlike him, you haven't lost your sight of what's really important for you."

"And what is this important thing that you are talking about, love?" Klaus asked, brows furrowing as his hands squeezing both of Rhea's hands with gentleness he rarely showed.

"Something that really matters. It's different for each person," The raven haired witch smiled secretively before she took her hands away from his.

They spent the rest of night sitting in a comfortable silence after that until the dawn.

* * *

Rhea was standing in the middle of her studio, a thoughtful expression on her face. Emerald eyes stared quietly at the blank white canvas across from her. She was wondering of what she would like to paint next. She had painted Hogwarts, The Forbidden Forest, and Hogsmeade before, still she feels like painting a certain place in Hogwarts again. Perhaps it's because she was feeling quite sentimental at the moment or she was just missing it. After all, Hogwarts had been one of her home once. She was thinking of painting a view of the night sky from the Astronomy Tower but decided against it in the end.

Even though she holds fond memories at Astronomy Tower, there are also unpleasant things which happened at there. And she refused to dwell too much in it. Rhea closed her eyes as she took a deep breath before she opened it again. Emerald eyes stared determinedly at the blank white canvas in front of her. She knows what she wants to paint. She picked up her paintbrush and starts to choose the color as she made a steady stroke.

She was sitting on the stool as she moves her paintbrush on the canvas in front of her, her shirt covered in paint. She was clad in a white shirt and black shorts for its practicality which will allowed her to move freely if something happens. Though she doubts that anything interesting will happen especially considering her so called guest's presence in her house. It was exactly like that when Klaus walked inside the studio to look for her.

"What are you painting?"

"You have to wait until I'm done to see it, Niklaus." Rhea answered calmly as she continued moving her hand which is holding the paintbrush across the canvas.

"Is it something like the photo that you gave me?" He asked curiously as he approached the raven haired woman.

"That photo? Ah, no. This one is something from my memories. Besides, I found that place by accident, you know. That place in the photo which I have given to you? I was hiking and accidentally found a cave where vegetation grows heartily which ceiling has collapsed, allowing sunlight to spill in." The raven haired witch glanced behind her shoulder to stare at the dark blond haired vampire as she answered before she turned her attention back to the canvas in front of her.

"I see. Anyway, why some of the books that you have mostly consist of fantasy? In fact, you seemed to be fond of fairy tales. Like this one book. The Tales of Beedle the Bard?"

Rhea chuckled softly, setting aside the brush she was holding and turning to observe the curious look on the vampire's face. "Ah, you found it on my shelves? It's a collection of stories which is quite popular in a particular circle of people. Those stories are popular bedtime stories for centuries,"

"Quite interesting piece of reading, I must say. Though it seems to be full of magic?" The handsome vampire raised an eyebrow as he looked inquiringly at the petite human.

"What can I say? I'm quite fond of the idea of magic. Besides, it's fantasy." She grinned playfully.

"You do have quite interesting collection of books, love." Klaus smirked as he took a seat on the sofa at the corner of the studio and started to open the so called bedtime stories.

"Hmm... I do buy books which caught my interest from each places I have traveled. You are free to read it, Niklaus. Though some books are in foreign languages but knowing you, I have no doubt that you could read it." She shrugged her shoulders casually before she picked up her paintbrush again and continued her painting.

For a while, the two of them continued to do their own things in a comfortable silence. Rhea with her painting and Klaus with his reading. Until the sound of Klaus's voice broke it. "Will you put that one on display if your university holds another exhibition again?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps not this one. I'm painting this one for a personal reason anyway," A bittersweet smile crossed her lips at the memories of Hogwarts and her schooldays.

"I'm looking forward to see it then, darling." was the last thing Klaus said before he returned his attention back to the book he was holding.

* * *

Before she realized it, Klaus's presence at her house had been something that she had grown used to. In fact, she could find some of the dark blond haired man's stuff around her house. It gets to the point that the dark blond haired vampire had more or less claimed the room beside her as his. In fact, Rhea could say that she had grown far used to of the vampire's presence in her house to the point that she knows some of his habits and able to read his mood easily.

She admitted silently within her head that even though there are times when the arrogant vampire drives her up to the wall to the point she wants to punch him, he also made her feel less lonely. And in a way, she has grown fond of him. That morning, Rhea was planning on going for photo hunting for her photography class as she prepared her camera. After leaving her bag and camera in the living room, she walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a mug she poured herself a cup of coffee and added some milk into it before she leaned her body against the counter.

She sighed in content at the feel of the warm mug against her hands as she takes a little sip of it. Emerald eyes looking out of the windows at the blue sky. It seems like there won't be any possibilities of raining from how bright the sun is. Rhea was contemplating on her destination for her photo hunting when Klaus walked into the kitchen, blue-green eyes looked around the kitchen nonchalantly before he approached the coffee pot near her.

"Morning to you too, Niklaus." She greeted him calmly, a teasing smile crossed her face at the slightly sleepy look on his face.

The dark blond haired vampire glared half-heartedly at her as he grumbled sullenly, "You woke up awfully early for someone who likes to sleep in when they have a day off."

"Actually, even if today is my day off from university, I have things to do which is why I have to wake up early." Rhea hummed lightly as she corrected the dark blond haired man's assessment before she took a seat on one of the stools.

"You are going out this early in the morning?" Blue-green eyes stared bewilderedly at the petite raven haired woman.

She nodded her head lightly in confirmation as she took another sip of her coffee, "I do. I'm going for photo hunting. And I was thinking of going to Calabria since I want to take some photos of the forest at there."

"Calabria? That far?"

"It's not really that far. It will probably take 4 or 5 hours the most for me to reach it which means I probably will return back late at night," She mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

Klaus raised an eyebrow and asked casually, "And what forest you are going to visit today for your photo hunting?"

Rhea shrugged as she answered, "I'm thinking of visiting Bosco Archiforo in Serra San Bruno VV at Calabria. That's why, if you're not going anywhere, could you please feed Bilbo for me?"

Niklaus rolled his eyes in exasperation as he grumbled, "He is your dog, why you kept asking me to feed him?"

"You practically live with me in a way now, Niklaus. The least you could do is helping me feed my dog," The petite raven haired witch huffed in annoyance before she gets up and take her now empty mug into the sink.

"I'd rather share half of the payment for your electricity bills than playing sitter for your pet. Anyway, I'm going with you." Klaus glared with obvious displeasure at the thought of being sitter for her dog before blue-green eyes stared seriously at the emerald eyed woman.

"What?! Niklaus, you are definitely not going with me." Rhea objected quickly as she looked disapprovingly at the vampire's sudden decision.

"And why not? I feel like tagging along with you today, so I'm going." The vampire pressed on despite Rhea's objection.

"I'm not doing this with you. You are not going with me and that's final," She groaned out in frustration as she turned around and walked out of the kitchen to take her bag and camera which she had left in the living room.

"I'm going with you whether you like it or not, love." Klaus retorted back stubbornly.

In the end, despite Rhea's grumbling and argument, Klaus ended up going with her on her trip to Bosco Archiforo. The raven haired immortal witch refused to talk with Klaus the entire way to Calabria. Although eventually, she starts to calm down and talk to him again on their way to reach Serra San Bruno VV. Something which made Klaus secretly felt relief as he was starting to get fed up of the silent treatment from the petite raven haired human.

"Why are you so adamant on going photo hunting at forest anyway?" The dark blond haired vampire finally asked as the two of them walked around the forest. Blue-green eyes stared inquiringly at the petite human who walks in front of him.

"I just feel like getting a fresh air. Or perhaps I'm just feeling a bit nostalgic. There is a forest on my school ground and back then, I used to wander through the forest when the weather is clear." She answered as her eyes looked around her surroundings in content.

"Your school has its own forest? Just what kind of school you were going to, love? This school of yours sound more and more bizarre the more you talk about it,"

The sound of her amused laughter caught him off guard as blue-green eyes turned to look curiously at Rhea. It took a couple of seconds before she finally calmed enough to answer, "My school is quite bizarre indeed. But it's really a nice place, I bet you would like it. It was one of the place I could call home in a way."

"Home, huh?" The dark blond haired vampire mused.

"How about you, Niklaus? Do you have a place that you could call home?" She glanced behind her shoulders to look curiously at the vampire behind her, a soft smile on her face.

Klaus shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "I have been traveling around the world and never stay long enough in one place to have a place called home. But, there is this one place that used to be home for my siblings and I."

"Oh? Now I'm curious to know what kind of place is it," She grinned mischievously at the dark blond haired vampire before she took her camera out of her bag and started to take some pictures of the forest.

"Perhaps someday, I will show it to you." Klaus smirked back at the petite human before blue-green eyes look around his surroundings silently. "What's the forest on your school ground look like? Is it the same like this one?"

"The forest at my school was called The Forbidden Forest also known as Dark Forest. That forest is a very old place that holds many secrets and houses many creatures, some dangerous, others friendly. The trees in the forest are considered ancient," Rhea explained, taking another pictures of the forest with her camera, "They have their own appeal though. Not to mention the various plants and flowers which grow in it."

"Speaking of plants and flowers, your name derives from a shrub or climbing plant with the same name, right?" The dark blond haired vampire asked.

"You are right. Though actually, it derives from the constellation as well. My name derives from the constellation and flowers. You see, my father's side of family is quite traditional. He has an aunt who comes from a long lineage of ancient family and well... that particular family mostly named their children from constellation. In honor of his aunt and his best friend who is also my godfather who also comes from the same family as my father's aunt, he chose the constellation Hydra. As for my mother, due to the tradition of naming their children from plants or flowers in her family, she chose Hydrangea so my name would consist both the constellation and the flowers." She explained as she finally stopped taking pictures, emerald eyes looked up at the sky which started to grow dark.

"Why that particular flowers though?" Klaus asked with amusement dancing in his eyes.

Rhea turned to face Klaus and explained, "From what my godfather told me, my mom chose that particular flower due to the fact that it's a plant or flowers that you could see growing almost everywhere in southern and eastern Asia. And she kinds of grow fond of it when she and my father took a vacation at that particular part of the world. From what my godfather assumed, my mom wishes me to grow up to be a resilient person against any hardships that I will face in my life."

"How interesting. Little starry flowers," The dark blond haired vampire grinned.

Rhea's eyebrows rose as she asked, "Huh? What?"

"I finally found a suitable nickname for you, love. My little starry flowers," He smirked mischievously.

The raven haired immortal witch pouted at the nickname she was given as emerald eyes looked at the vampire sulkily. "I'm not that little and I'm not yours. Anyway, let's go back now. It's going to get dark soon. Also tonight is a full moon, I would prefer not being in the forest."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at that statement and replied, "In a way, you are mine, darling. Aren't you the one who insisted on being my friend as you put it? Also, why you don't want to be in the forest in full moon?"

He followed beside the petite woman as she collected her things and started to walk out of the forest. Rhea's lips curved into a slight scowl as she retorted, "Even so, that doesn't mean I belong to you. Anyway, that's because werewolf comes out on full moon, Niklaus. Surely you haven't forget that, have you?"

Blue-green eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion as he remarked, "For someone who claimed to be a normal human, you are quite knowledgeable and far too interested in things like these. You seemed to know your fantasy well enough."

"I'm just well-informed on the matter also my honorary godfather was a werewolf. That's why, I know much about them more or less."

Klaus was mildly surprised by the answer he was given but only took a second to recovery and asked, "Was? What happened to him? I never know you have a werewolf as your honorary godfather."

"That's because you never asked about him, Niklaus. He is dead now. He and his wife were killed." She sighed and turned slightly to the side, staring at the vampire beside her as she continued, "He named me as his son's godmother though before his death."

"I see. You know, whenever it was full moon, I feel like there's a part of me which is missing." He admitted after some moments of silence as the two of them walked out of the forest. "Back then, my mother tried to weaken my werewolf side due to the fear of my father discovering her infidelity. But when my so called father finally discovered the truth, he asked my mother to place a curse on me which forced my werewolf side to lie dormant." Klaus's lips curved in disdain as he finished, "That's why, I'm looking for a way to break the curse she had put on me so I could free my werewolf side."

Rhea stared at Klaus's blue-green eyes with her understanding emerald eyes. She placed her right hand on the dark blond haired vampire's left hand and squeezed it gently as she replied him with gentle voice, "And you will, Niklaus. I know that if it's you, you will be able to break the curse and finally be free to be who you really are."

Klaus stared at the human woman beside him for a moment before he asked, "And where is this confidence of yours come from, love?"

"Because after living with you for almost a year now, if there is something that I have learnt about you, it's the fact that you are a very persistent person. I know you, Niklaus or at least some parts of you. There's no doubt in me that you will succeed on your endeavor," She shrugged casually as she smiled sincerely at him. In the end, Klaus chose to say nothing to reply the emerald eyed woman as he found himself speechless for the first time at the answer he was given from the woman beside him.

* * *

Rhea stared at the letter in her hands silently. She had picked it up from the barn owl which she knows comes from Hogwarts. Which means that the letter must be from her godson, Teddy. It was really fortunate that Klaus wasn't there to witness the owl delivering the letter to her. She was debating over reading it now or later at night when Klaus walked into the kitchen.

Blue-green eyes looked at the letter in her hand curiously before he continued on his way to the coffee pot. "From one of your admirers?" He asked with amusement.

"No. It's from my beloved godson. Anyway, what's your plan for today, Niklaus?" Rhea mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Today? I'm not sure. I was thinking of checking on both Greta and Maddox to see if―" The ringing sound of his cellphone cuts him as he stopped and took out his cellphone out of his jeans' pocket.

"What is it?" Klaus asked calmly as emerald eyes looked at him curiously.

"Klaus, I think you would like to return back here now. There has been a surprisingly new lead about the moonstone and the doppelgänger," was the reply he got from the other line.

Blue-green eyes sharpened immediately at the news as he ended the call with a short reply, "I'm on my way."

"Good news?" Rhea asked casually as she turned around to start making breakfast.

"I have to go now, love. Maddox called me," Klaus answered, blue-green eyes stared at the back of the raven haired woman.

"Hmm... sure," The raven haired woman replied back as she focused on her cooking.

It was nighttime when the dark blond haired vampire finally returned back and Rhea was reading the letter from Teddy. Her godson was telling her about all the adventures he had experienced at Hogwarts and how his classes have been so far when the look on Klaus's face made her put down the letter on the table so she could continue reading it again later. "Is everything alright?" She asked as emerald eyes stared at the dark blond haired vampire inquisitively.

"I finally found a new lead to break the curse," Blue-green eyes gleamed with excitement at the thought of finally being free from the curse his mother had put on him.

Rhea smiled at the enthusiasm she could clearly see in those blue-green eyes, "Really? That's good. So what was it about?"

Klaus's lips curved into a small smirk as he answered, "It seems like the materials which I need for the ritual to break the curse is at Virginia."

Rhea raised an eyebrow and asked, "Virginia, huh? Does that mean that you will go to there?"

"Yes. I will go there as soon as Maddox was ready and have prepared everything which is needed for the ritual." He explained, "And Greta will catch up once she is done with her parts."

"And what about you? When are you going to go?" She questioned as she hummed lightly.

"The next morning," was the short reply she was given.

"Then, I guess this will be your last night in here?" At the nod she was given from the vampire, Rhea stood up and took the dark blond haired vampire's hands in hers as she dragged him with her to sit on the sofa. "Then that means we have to make the best of it," Rhea continued as she stared at Klaus fondly.

The two of them was sitting side by side on the sofa as Rhea slowly leaned her head against Klaus's shoulder while the dark blond haired vampire holds her hand in his gently. That night, the two of them had ended up talking all night until Rhea eventually drifted off to sleep. Blue-green eyes gazes affectionately at the sleeping petite woman in his arm as he gently places his hand on her cheek, and feels her warmth.

The time he had spent in her company had been one of the happiest moment in his life. He had felt as if he had finally found the place where he belongs and the person who could completely understand him without being judgmental about the things he had done. She had offered him her friendship without expecting anything in return. A genuine friendship which she had genuinely given to him without him threatening her or even made any deals with her.

She is indeed an enigma. Even up until now, he hasn't managed to unravel the puzzle which is her completely. It was a pity that he couldn't take her with him. But someone like Rhea shouldn't get far too involved in his world if only so she won't be in constant danger. After all, in a way, she is like his safe haven. And he wishes to keep it that way. That's why, he couldn't take her with him. He lifted her up into his arms as he takes her to her bed.

He places the covers over her body once he had laid her to bed. Rhea is sleeping deeply, seemingly in the midst of a good dream. The familiar sound of her sleeping now feels melancholy, and he brings his lips closer to her ear. "Goodnight Rhea, my little starry flowers."

Then he quickly leaves the room, closing the door of her room behind him quietly.

* * *

The next morning, having felt the morning's sunlight through her eyelids, Rhea finds herself slowly opening her eyes. She rolled over and see that she was lying on her bed in her bedroom. She remembered her late at night conversation with Klaus as the two of them sit on the sofa. It seems like she had fallen asleep somehow in the middle of it as she doesn't remember what happened afterwards.

She sighed softly as she get out of the bed, emerald eyes stared outside her window forlornly. There's no doubt in her mind that the dark blond haired vampire is already long gone now. After all, knowing him, he isn't someone who is good with goodbye either just like her. She wonders if she will see him again anytime soon. But she has a long time to live, she was sure that one way or another she would bump into him somehow as she continues her travel around the world. Yes, they will meet each other again eventually. She was sure of it.

* * *

 **Authoress' Notes:** Thank you once again to those who have put this story of mine to their alert list and their favorite list as well. And thank you so much to those who have left me lovely reviews. It always makes me happy to read each of your reviews. Your reviews always motivates me to update faster despite being busy. It really surprised me to see the amount of people who had put this story in their alert and favorite list, I honestly didn't expect this story of mine to get such response from all of you.

Finally, we reached the fourth chapter now. What do you think of this chapter? I tried to write more about the relationship between the two of them in this chapter. How Rhea and Klaus grows to be close with each other and things like that up until they have to part with each other eventually. Let me remind you all that updates will be sporadic. So don't expect a regular update. I will try to update when I have the time to do so but I can't promise it will be a regular occurrence. Because I also busy with my final year at the moment. And regarding a beta, I would really appreciate it if somehow one of you could suggest a good beta for me since I barely have time to look for one myself. Any of you out there who feels like they are up to it, feel free to PM me to be my beta. Do you like this chapter? Or hate it? Please tell me what do you think of it through your review.

Thank you again for reading this story. Your review will make me really happy and help to motivate me to update faster. Lastly, I'm sorry for all the mistakes I have made but do remember that I'm still an amateur, so I need a long way to go. Have a nice day~

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** _Paper Moon  
_

Emerald eyes stared at the young looking Dark Lord in front of her seriously, "Tom, I need you to tell me more about my status as the Mistress of Death."

"You have to talk to Death about it then since he is more knowledgeable about it than me," Tom replied calmly. "Just call him, he will answer you."

Death appeared in front of her as if knowing exactly when she needs him. Just like the last time she had seen him, Death wore a pressed white shirt and black tie under equally black vest and trousers, top with swallow-tailed coat, and a pocket watch tucked in a pocket of his trousers. **"You called for me, Mistress?"**


	5. Paper Moon

**XxbooblesxX:** Thank you for your review. Quick answer: the romance between them will take a while before it starts since I don't want to rush things between the two of them ;)

 **Kichou:** Thank you for your review like always. I'm glad to know that you like the interaction between Klaus and Rhea in the previous chapter. As for Klaus' reaction toward some guy hitting on Rhea, there will be a chapter for that though it will be a while before that happens. Thank you once again.

 **Wicken25:** Thank you for your review. To answer your question, Klaus and Rhea will meet again in the next chapter.

 **Psyka:** Thank you for leaving me a review. It makes me happy to know that you love the bonding between Klaus and Rhea in the previous chapter. Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

 **NicoleR85:** Thank you for your review like always. It will be a while before Rhea tells Klaus or even for Klaus to find out about who and what Rhea really is and his reaction over it.

 **DarkRavie:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad to know you like this story of mine. Hope you will enjoy this chapter then.

 **Infra:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you like the previous chapter. And I agree with you that Klaus needs someone who could understand him and not betray him easily just because he does something impulsively. As for whether Rhea will become friends with the Mystic Falls' gang or not, I'm still not sure about it. Especially since there are already many stories where Fem!Harry ends up befriending Damon. I guess even if Rhea ends up befriending Damon as well, their friendship will be a lot different than the friendship and camaraderie Rhea shares with Klaus. And thank you for being understanding regarding my usage of Google Translate to translate your reviews. Hope you will like this chapter too.

 **Angel-sama:** Thank you for your review.

 **Fae0306:** Thank you for your review like always. I'm glad that you like the part of how Klaus comes up with Rhea's nickname.

 **lilnightmare17:** Thank you for your review.

 **ms. potterclearwaterdiangelo:** Thank you for your review like always. Glad to know you love the interaction between Klaus and Rhea in the previous chapter. Hope you will like this chapter as well.

 **R. A Cross:** You're welcome. Thank you as well for always leaving me review. **  
**

 **traceybuie:** Thank you for leaving me review. It is indeed quite ironic that Klaus worries about Rhea when she could take care of herself just fine. But he doesn't know that yet. In his mind, Rhea is just a normal human being with an interest in supernatural things and such which is why he wants to shelter her and protect her in a way that he only knows. It will be a while before he finds out about Rhea's power and abilities though don't worry, Klaus won't be able to keep Rhea away from his supernatural dangerous world for far too long either.

 **CrimsonDream01:** Thank you for leaving me review like always. Glad to know you like the previous chapter. Here is the long awaited update that you have been waiting for, hope you like this chapter as well.

 **Skendo:** Thank you for your review like always. Glad to know you enjoyed the previous chapter though this one won't be as long as the previous one, I hope you will still enjoy it nonetheless. Klaus and Rhea will meet again in the next chapter. And I do try to make it so the two of them don't rush into anything since I believe relationship takes time.

 **Tashio:** Thank you for your review. I have to say your review is the longest one that I ever gotten so far. Anyway, to answer your questions; I honestly haven't read 'Whispers in Corners' by Esama. Which is why, I admit that it surprised me that some of Rhea's power as the Mistress of Death that I have been thinking of share some similarities with the abilities of Harry in 'Whispers in Corners' by Esama. Anyway, I haven't gotten the time to read that story yet, I would like to read it when I have time though since it seems to be a really decent story.

As for whether or not I will follow the canon timelines on the year when the Statute of Secrecy was created, I will follow the canon timelines on the year when the Statute of Secrecy was created. And yes, some vampires, like Katherine's age and younger won't know about the Wizarding World.

The majority of Wizarding World in my story will live beside the muggle but still remain hidden. Just like how it was stated in canon, the wizarding world have different map and borders than the Muggle world. And I'm well aware that the number of witch and wizard that live on Great Britain alone is enough to create a wizarding nation, meaning there are millions of witch and wizard that live there and add that with magical creatures and beings, then there is not enough space for them to live in Great Britain and not be discover which is why that both the magical world and muggle world in my story will be divided but still live alongside together. It's like those two worlds are living side by side with one of them remain hidden from the others which is why that some people in the muggle government would be aware of the existence of Wizarding World for it to work. I couldn't picture the Malfoy, Black, and the whole wizarding aristocratic to give up their properties and title to the muggle which is why in this story of mine; everything that they have would be given to the closest relatives of them if somehow those families become extinct. And knowing how much those families marry to each other, it's not so surprising if somehow Potter's family also has some connection with those families in a way. Anyway, I'm a bit confused of how to explain it to you in detail but I hope you understand what I meant well enough. But if somehow my explanation still confuse you, feel free to PM me to ask more about it. Thank you once again for your long review. I really enjoyed hearing your opinions and questions regarding it. :D

 **Guest:** Thank you for your review. Glad that you enjoyed reading about Klaus and Rhea's friendship with each other and how they grow close with each other. Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

 **RainaTakara:** Thank you for leaving me a review. Glad that you enjoyed the content of my story so far. As for the grammar mistakes that I made, I'm sorry but I'm well aware that I still have a long way to go to become a perfect writer. I do try to fix it myself but I'm aware that I still have some mistakes here and there. Anyway, as I'm saying, I would like to find a beta reader to help me on checking this story of mine, unfortunately, I barely have time to look for a beta reader which is why I try all I could alone to check my own mistakes. But I know that I still make some despite triple checking it and such. I hope you could bear with it. Oh and if somehow you could recommend a good beta reader for me, it would be a great help as well. Thank you once again for leaving me a review. :D

 **Harrypotterwannabe00:** Thank you for your review.

 **RebeliousOne:** Thank you for your review like always. It makes me happy to know you like the previous chapter. I do try to make Klaus shows his sweet side without making him out-of-character far too much, I hope I managed to do that in the previous chapter. Anyway, I hope you will like this one as well.

 **myvividreams:** Thank you for your review. Ah, I hope you could still enjoy reading this story even without any knowledge regarding the TVD fandom then. Thank you, I'm glad to know you like my pacing, premise and the relationship development between Klaus and Rhea. As for the beta reader, I would like to find one to help me on checking this story of mine, unfortunately, I barely have time to look for a beta reader which is why I try all I could alone to check my own mistakes. But I know that I still make some despite triple checking it and such. I hope you could bear with it. Oh and if somehow you could recommend a good beta reader for me, it would be a great help as well. Thank you once again :)

 **Rin-s666:** Thank you for your review.

 **Dark-Supernatural-Angel:** Thank you for your reviews in both chapter 3 and the previous chapter. Glad to know you like the way I wrote the relationship's progress between Klaus and Rhea in the previous chapter. As for whether or not Rhea will try the magic done by nature servant witches, you will find out about it in this chapter. Thank you once again for leaving me a review.

 **BlueMoonAce:** Thank you for your review.

 **DarkBeauty97:** Thank you for your kind review.

 **Lady Syndra:** Thank you for your review. Glad to know that you like my story. Thank you so much. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **ptl4ever419:** Thank you for your review. It makes me happy to know you like the previous chapter. You will see what will happen when Klaus and Rhea meet up again in the next chapter. Hope you will enjoy this chapter too.

 **Dharani:** Thank you for your review. Hopefully, you will continue to read this story of mine. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

 **Adhara Snow:** Thank you for your kind review.

 **PrincessMagic:** Thank you for your kind review.

 **storyecho71:** Thank you for your review. Ah yes, I do use that song in the first chapter.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. All of it belongs to its wonderful creators. If I do own it, surely it will ended up with lots of romance between Klaus and Harry in it! Also, I don't own the cover for this story, I merely taken it from deviantart. The credits for the cover goes to Richard, his deviantart is rickuk73.

 **Warning:** AU. Fem!Harry ( **which means Harry is a female in this story,** **so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now** ), MOD!Harry, OOC (it happens in this story). Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made.

 **Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Fantasy

 **Summary:** AU. Some people call it fate, others call it destiny. But she is never one who believes in either fate or destiny. Having almost her entire life dictated by the prophecy, she wants to be the one who decide how her life will be this time around. At least, that was what she had decided when she chose to stay away from Great Britain. Everything had been going well for her until that night he stumbled on her. And now she finds herself entangled in a whole other mess. It all started when Hydrangea Peverell, who supposed to stay low in the muggle world, befriended the Original Hybrid named Niklaus Mikaelson. Klaus/Fem!Harry

 **Pairings:** Klaus/Fem!Harry Potter

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought and dream in Italic

*...* for Parseltongue

And "..." present time

* * *

 **Dreams and Disasters**

― **Paper Moon** ―

* * *

 _"Unless you try to do something beyond what you have already mastered, you will never grow."_  
― Ronald E. Osborn

* * *

Weeks have passed by since Rhea last seen Niklaus Mikaelson. Now that she had graduated from her university and finished her study over arts, the raven haired immortal witch was pondering over her next destination and the things that she wants to do next. After all, she had stayed quite long in Italy, it's time for her to move again. She was contemplating of going to Norway or to Mongolia when she remembered that there are things that she needs to talk about with Tom now that Klaus wasn't in her house anymore.

The raven haired witch sighed heavily as she prepared herself to meditate. Although it still hurts her whenever she sees Tom, the pain has started to diminish albeit slowly. Perhaps, she owes it all to her friendship with Klaus as she starts to accept the fact that the former Dark Lord had truly gone from her life forever and not returning back anymore. Rhea closed her eyes as she takes a deep breath. The next time she opened her emerald eyes, she found herself face to face with the person she had been thinking of. Tom Marvolo Riddle, the one who was more known as Dark Lord Voldemort was standing there as if he had been waiting for her to show up.

Dark grey eyes stared at the raven haired woman in front of him calmly, a small smirk crossed his face at the look on her face. Even before she voiced out her questions, he is already completely aware of the things that she wants to say to him. After all, being trapped in a world between the living and the death with only Death as his companion leaves him with a lot of free times. And when the only things he could do are either talking with Death or watching the life of the so called Mistress of Death, Tom chose to do the lesser of the two evils. Even though not many interesting things happened in the life of the so called Savior of Wizarding World now, it still beats the depressing conversation that Tom sometimes holds with Death regarding the things that Tom has done in his life and all.

The fact that the entity isn't really fond of him isn't something new for Tom anyway. After all, when you spent your entire life running from Death when it was your time to die, it's not really surprising if Death itself somehow grow annoyed of you in a way. "There is something that I want to ask of you," Rhea stated quickly, immediately telling the others the purpose of her visit.

The former Dark Lord raised an eyebrow at the unusually serious look on the raven haired witch's face as he walks toward her, "Hm? What is it? Though, judging from the look on your face, I take it that the question you want to ask of me is an important one."

"It's about my status as the Mistress of Death," Emerald green eyes stared at the young looking Dark Lord in front of her seriously, "Tom, I need you to tell me more about my status as the Mistress of Death."

"You have to talk to Death about it then since he is more knowledgeable about it than me," Tom replied calmly. "Just call him, he will answer you."

Death appeared in front of her as if knowing exactly when she needs him. Just like the last time she had seen him, Death wore a pressed white shirt and black tie under equally black vest and trousers, top with swallow-tailed coat, and a pocket watch tucked in a pocket of his trousers. **"You called for me, Mistress?"**

The raven haired witch turned her gaze towards the entity calmly as she greets him, "Death."

 **"What is it that you need of me?"** Death's rasped voice asked her as it drifted to her.

Bracing herself for the answer that no doubt will really seal her fate as the Mistress of Death, Rhea nodded her head lightly. "Please tell me more about my status as the Mistress of Death. What it means to be your mistress? And what those title entitled means for me?"

 **"Being my Mistress means that you hold power and jurisdiction over the dead and some control over the living dead or vampires as you prefer to call them. In short, you hold a power over every dead beings in a way and things which have to do with souls like the ghost, spirits and such. Your powers come from the Hallows that you have collected. Each Hallows will grant you their powers on controlling the dead. But you still have to learn how to control each powers and for that you need to practice and to find out more of it,"** Death explained patiently but tonelessly.

Rhea's face turned haggard at the explanation she was given from Death before she voiced out another question to the entity, "Then tell me, how I should learn to control it? Could you teach me the way to control it? I have―... I have been overly sensitive over other people's aura and such. It's like I could tell whether a person is a human being or a creature and things like that; not to mention that I also have been able to differentiate each souls around me. It's all confusing. Is this also one of the effects from the Hallows?"

 **"It is indeed one of the effects from the Hallows, it means that the Hallows are starting to affect you. Unfortunately, I couldn't teach you the way to control it in the way that you could do. But, there's a woman who could help you to learn more about your powers over the Hallows."** Death turned his gaze to Tom as he said this, knowing that the former Dark Lord knows perfectly the woman that Death had meant.

"I thought most people thought that the Hallows are nothing but a myth and no one had ever succeeded on truly learning about it in depth. But there's someone who knows about the power of the Hallows? Who?" Rhea blinked owlishly, surprised by the reply she had gotten from Death.

"I'm sure that after your budding friendship with this Niklaus Mikaelson; you have realized that there are another kind of witches out there aside from our kinds. Do you remember about my journey out of Britain for a while after Dippet rejected my job application to become Defense Against Dark Arts' professor?" At the confused nod he was given, Tom continued calmly. "There was a short time when I went to United States and studied their cultures and magic. Anyway, there is a witch who is famous for being a practitioner of longevity spell. I approached her because I was interested to learn more about the spell but it's not something that I hoped for which is why I then continued on my way of making more hocrux instead,"

Emerald green eyes blinked slowly at the explanation she was given, unsure of how to react to that admission. Eventually she manages to get a hold of herself as she sighed softly and tilts her head to the side slightly, "Does that mean this witch ― whoever she is ― knows about the power of the Hallows?"

Tom took a seat on the leather chair which suddenly appeared at there, his dark grey eyes met with Rhea's eyes as if assessing her before leaning back in his chair. "I'm not sure whether she knows all about the powers of the Hallows or not but, she owns a thick grimoire which had been passed down through generations after generations within her family. And I believe that within that grimoire, there are some explanations or some things about the Hallows and their powers because someone from her family had encountered the Hallows before. After all, even though their way of practicing magic are quite different from us, there are still some myths that both their kinds and our kinds share in a way. That's why, I'm sure you will find some answers regarding how to handle or even control the powers of the Hallows in that grimoire."

"I didn't know that there is a witch out from our kinds who knows about the Hallows as well. Does that mean the myth is kind of universal?"

 **"Indeed that some people thought of the Hallows as nothing more than just myth but there are also those who believe in it and obsessed over it. Like the previous Dark Lord for example; Gellert Grindelwald knows about the existence of the Hallows and had since then obsessed on finding it. This particular witch that Tom Riddle spoke of was someone I ever encountered once due to her family practice of magic. It is essential that you meet with her and learn about her types of magic to learn more about the Hallows and how to control it in the best way,"**

"I see. Then I guess, United States is our next destination if I want to learn to control the powers of the Hallows. In which part of United States you met with this witch?" The raven haired witch asked, her emerald green eyes shining with curiosity.

A slight smirk crossed Tom's face as dark grey eyes locked with emerald green eyes, "Oh, you will like this city. If you really are on set with looking for this witch to learn more about the Hallows, then we are going to visit the Windy City."

* * *

The next day, the raven haired witch was busy packing all her clothes and belongings. After double checking to make sure she missed nothing, Rhea looked around the house for one last time. She had spent most of her time with Niklaus in this house. In fact, it was probably because of the vampire's presence in here that she managed to slowly learn to accept the fact that Tom Marvolo Riddle isn't returning back anymore and that she should move on with her life. She has a really long life ahead of her and it's better if she learns to accept it instead of kept wallowing in her own sorrow and self-pity.

She hugs Bilbo close to her chest as emerald green eyes regarded her house for one last time before turning her attention to the small puppy, a small wistful smile crossed her face. "I guess it just you and me now. Come on, we have a plane to catch."

The airport wasn't as crowded as it usually was when Rhea arrived there. She carry them to the large glass that marked the entrance to her destination. She stepped past the terminal gates confidently, hugging Bilbo against her chest reassuringly. The flight was quite long and if Rhea hadn't had the foresight to find something to occupy her times with, there's no doubt that she would be bored out of her mind now.

When she was finally arriving at the airport, Rhea had been ready to just get out of the plane and stretch out her legs from sitting too long. Emerald green eyes looked around the crowded airport full with busy people before she walked out to the large glass doors with her trunk and Bilbo in her arms. Rhea decided to hail for a taxi instead as she raised her hand. Once she had given her new address to the driver, the raven haired woman leaned back against her seat comfortably, her hand moving absentmindedly to pet Bilbo's head.

This is it. Another new beginning for her. If she really is going to do this, then that means there is no going back anymore. Though now that she thinks of it again, she has no choice but to accept her new status as the Mistress of Death. Learning to control the power of the Hallows only make it seems more real than before. Shaking her head lightly to banish her negative thoughts, she took the time to look around.

She will spend her time in this city for a while or at least until she learnt everything that she needs to learn regarding the power of the Hallows. She only hopes that the witch will be helpful and willing to help her. After all, Rhea is literally a stranger who will ask her to show her family's grimoire which is her family legacy, it won't surprise Rhea at all if the witch deny Rhea the access to it.

Emerald green eyes surveyed the one bedroom apartment that she had purchased for her place of living during her stay at Chicago. She hadn't had a hard time getting an apartment, especially not with the amount of money she has. But she had chosen this particular building for a reason. The building she was going to live in was old and rundown. In short, it was an inconspicuous place. It's not a place one actively sought to live in and that suited her purposes perfectly. After all, if she is really going to practice her control and power over the Hallows while staying at this city; it's better to not attract any attentions to herself.

There is no doubt that her practice will involve lots of supernatural beings and such. And that is something which she can't really explain to other people if she had chosen to live in a decent building. The moment she entered her apartment, she started casting wards on her doors. After all, even though she had chosen to live in such dangerous place, doesn't mean she will be lack on security. She is well aware of the unsavory types that also lives in the building.

After she was done with the wards, she started on cleaning the room. Once she was satisfied enough with the clean state of her room, Rhea started to unload the bed and other pieces of furniture which she had previously put in her handbag and unshrinking it one by one with her magic. There are still a few pieces of furniture that she needs to buy. Rhea makes a mental note to list each pieces of furniture that she needs to buy and have them delivered. It would be odd as well to her neighbors if she didn't seem to have need of furniture when she'd obviously arrived with only a trunk and a handbag.

Rhea sighed softly as she made up her bed and scooped up Bilbo from the floor as she snuggles to the puppy. It seems like it will be a particularly long week for her before she managed to find the witch and starts her training to control the power of the Hallows.

* * *

The emerald green eyed witch immediately starts her pursuit for the witch the moment she was done settling in her new place. Tom had told her that she could find the witch at the bar which she used to work for and from what he had learnt the last time before his demise, the witch owns the bar now. Which means that the bar is Rhea's safe bet to find the witch for now.

Without a moment of hesitation, she walks inside and immediately she was greeted with the smell of alcohol which wafted around the bar. The bar looks quite comfortable, which is really a plus in Rhea's book. All in all, the bar is the kind of the place that Rhea doesn't mind spending her time in for hang-out or just to take a breather out of her apartment every once in a while. First of all though, there is someone she needed to find. Searching the room she had stepped into, emerald green eyes swept around the room before finding the person she was looking for. If Tom's description is right, then the dark skinned woman with white blonde hair who is currently wiping some glass is the witch that Rhea had been looking for.

"Excuse me, are you the owner of this bar?" Rhea asked, she is well aware that her voice still retains its British accent and after spending almost her entire childhood at the Great Britain's soil, it's not surprising that she will retain the accent as well.

The white blonde haired woman turns her brown eyes from the glass and stares at Rhea amiably, "And who's asking?"

A small smile crossed the raven haired witch's face as she made her way over to sit at the bar, "I'm Rhea, Hydrangea Peverell. An acquaintance of mine told me to look for you if I want to find more information regarding certain myths."

"Depends on the kind of myths that you are looking for, honey. And if you don't mind me asking, does this acquaintance of yours have a name?" The dark skinned woman asked, raising an eyebrow as she locked her eyes with Rhea's eyes.

Rhea's eyes were amused as she answered, "Actually, there are two people who recommended you to me though I'm not sure if the other one could be called as a person. Anyway, one of them is Tom Riddle. As for the other one, well... I'm not sure if you want me to say it in here where everyone could eavesdrop on us."

The white blonde haired woman raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh? And what makes you think that? Is this other one wants to remain as a mystery?"

"More like he wants to remain anonymous," Rhea replied, smirking slightly, "But, if you insist on wanting to know about him, let just say that your family have acquainted themselves with him before."

"May I still have the name though? After all, there are many people who my family have acquainted themselves with."

Rhea shrugged as she smiled wryly, "Death sends you his regard."

Brown eyes sharpened immediately as the owner of the said eyes studied Rhea carefully for a moment, her gaze lingering on the faint scar that marred Rhea's forehead for a bit before the older woman sighed softly. "Never thought that I will see his kind in here of all places. So, I take it that you are just like Tom Riddle?"

Rhea grinned as she replied, "If what's you meant is whether I am the same kind of magic user like Tom or not, then the answer to that is yes. Though, I'm a bit different as well from him."

The other witch raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to Rhea, "Does this difference have something to do with our mutual acquaintance aside from Tom Riddle?"

Rhea's lips curved into a small wry smile as she nodded her assent. The white blonde haired witch hummed before smiling amiably at Rhea, "Welcome to Gloria's then. I'm Gloria, the owner of this bar as you have guessed it."

"Nice to meet you, Gloria. I believe that the two of us will get along well with each other," The emerald green eyed witch grinned.

* * *

Four and a half months had passed since then, it was quite usual to see Rhea hanging out in Gloria's. In fact, it could be said that she spends far more time in Gloria's rather than in her own apartment. The white blonde haired witch had imparted her family's grimoire to Rhea without so much fuss, knowing full well how much Rhea needs the information within there. Besides, it went without saying that her family kind of owed Death for the information regarding the longevity spell that both Gloria and her family had been famous of.

The flamboyant soothsayer had raised an eyebrow at first whenever Rhea comes to her bar and stay for unforeseeable time but then she had simply shrugged it off and simply let Rhea does whatever she wanted. Perhaps in a way, Gloria enjoyed the easy camaraderie that the raven haired witch offered her. And how easy it was to just get along with the other witch. Most of the time, their conversations would start with Rhea asking Gloria about the things written in the grimoire or asking her to tell Rhea about her theory regarding the Hallows and such.

Rhea had been spending much of her times going through all the books and journals concerning the Hallows, necromancy and anything that has to do with soul magic. And there were a lot of them. The raven haired woman did notice that some of the journals and books that Gloria lent to her were written by her ancestors right after they met with Death. Some were written about the Hallows but there are also some which talk about another branch of magic which still has connection with the Hallows like necromancy and soul magic.

The next day, Rhea decided to start her training on controlling the power of the Hallows after reading enough books and journals. She asked Gloria if the soothsayer could help her on her training since the raven haired witch decided to test her control over handling the power from the Resurrection Stone first. The white blonde haired witch had simply summoned some spirits for Rhea to test her control on and sometimes even pointed some vampires who had been making ruckus in her bar to Rhea so the Mistress of Death could deal with them using her power.

Rhea now knows that the Resurrection Stone allows her to control the spirits, the dead and the living dead and how they couldn't lie to her or even defy her. And if she wills it, she could even make them do what she says willingly, out of their own volition. The Resurrection Stone also made her gain a high sensitivity over souls which allows her to differentiate each souls and feel whether someone is a normal human being or a supernatural or even a dead being. Rhea could also tell if a spirit or someone whose souls supposed to be dead returned back alive again as she would feel the unnatural sensation from it. Therefore, she could pinpointed clearly when someone is resurrected due to the balance of life and death which is being disturbed. The Mistress of Death could also ward off the ghost and the spirits from people who need protection.

And as for the Cloak of Invisibility, aside from rendering its wearer invisible; Rhea discovered another of its usage when she accidentally test it on the spirits and the vampires. The Cloak make the spirits and the ghosts unable to talk or even share information regarding Rhea's title as the Mistress of Death and for the vampires to forget about encountering her if Rhea asks of it. The vampires who have met her and were asked to forget about encountering her will only get a strange sensation when they see her again due to her status as the Mistress of Death. In a way, they will feel a little attraction towards Rhea and want to be close with her in a way. This new knowledge had startled her at first as she immediately asked Death why she could only access that power now and whether or not the vampires that she had encountered before was nice to her because of the Cloak's power.

Death simply told her that the power of the Cloak had only manifested to its full potential now because Rhea had collected all the Hallows and had gained the title as the Mistress of Death thus, allowing her to use it to its fully potentiality. And as for whether or not the vampires that Rhea had encountered before was affected by the power of the Cloak, Death had assured her that those vampires weren't affected by the power of the Cloak at all due to the fact that Rhea had been completely unaware of its potential and had not used the Cloak at all for a while since the end of the war thus limited her contact with the Cloak which is essential if she wants to use its power. Because if she wants to use its power, Rhea has to at least use or touch the Cloak oftentimes.

As for the Elder Wand, aside from being the most powerful wand that has ever existed and able to perform feats of magic that would normally be considered impossible, it also allows Rhea's magic to reach to its full potential. Once Rhea was done with her training, Death had simply fused the Hallows and engraved it into Rhea's skin like a tattoo. The symbol of the Deathly Hallows now tattooed on the back of her shoulder as another mark to signify her status as the Mistress of Death. Though he did leave the stone alone due to Rhea's request. The raven haired woman had wanted to keep the stone with her as a reminder of Tom Marvolo Riddle, which is why she made it into a choker with the stone as its pendant and always wear it since then.

In short, Rhea gained a lot of knowledge from reading the grimoire, books and journals Gloria had provided her. Her training also gave her so much insight of the things that she could and couldn't do as the Mistress of Death. By now, Rhea could probably say that she had learnt many things that is to know regarding the Hallows more than anyone else ever knows though she admits that there are still things that she hasn't known yet. But all in all, the raven haired woman is confident on her knowledge regarding the limitation of the Hallows' power. Nowadays, Rhea is busy reading and trying to learn everything that she could about the magic that Gloria and those Wiccan witches do. After all, there's nothing wrong in learning other branches of magic than those that she had known.

"So, how's your training had been so far?" Gloria asked, snapping Rhea's out of her musings.

"It's going well so far. Anyway, thank you for sending those vampires to me. I discovered a lot of things from using my powers on them," Rhea replied.

Gloria's lips curved into an amused smile as she looked at the raven haired witch, "Glad that I could help you with your training, sweetie. Does that mean you will continue your so called journey soon now that you are done with your training and all?"

"Are you that impatient to get rid of me? I thought you love my company," The raven haired woman teased playfully before she added cheekily, "Nah, I think I will stay here for a while. There are still things that I want to learn, like your types of magic for example. Besides, I enjoyed your company. I don't want to leave you yet."

"Why, thank you. Glad to know that I could entertain you this long enough, dear." Gloria drawled without missing a beat.

"Speaking of it, you haven't told me the stories behind each photos that you hang on there." Rhea commented lightly, emerald green eyes stared at the photos which the soothsayer hangs on the wall behind the bar.

Gloria raised an eyebrow and smiled wryly, "You're not the first one who is interested in those photos, darling. Now, which one that you want to know?"

"How about that one?" Rhea pointed the photo of Niklaus along with a dark brown haired man which had taken her attention immediately the moment she sees it.

"Ah... this one, eh? Interesting choice. These two young men though I'm not sure if young men is the right term to use for them. Anyway, the two of them met in here and somehow formed a tight friendship, one that is like a brother. Though their parting with each other left one of them with no recollection whatsoever about the other one," Gloria briefly explained, sitting on the chair.

"I know him, the one with dark blond hair and blue-green eyes." Rhea remarked casually.

Brown eyes looked startled at the statement as she regarded the emerald eyes beauty across her, "You have met with Klaus Mikaelson?"

"I have. He is a friend somewhat," A small smile crossed Rhea's face at the thought of the cocky vampire.

"Never thought I would live long enough to see someone befriends Klaus Mikaelson genuinely. You, my dear, are truly an enigma." The white blonde haired soothsayer merely smiled resignedly as she shakes her head in amusement at Rhea.

* * *

Dark grey eyes watched the life of the Mistress of Death silently. It had been a habit of his since he was trapped in the so called limbo with nowhere to go. The sudden drop of temperature was the only warning which alerted him to Death's presence. As the entity stands beside Tom and watches the life of its Mistress through the mirror which shows them the World of the Living, Tom turned his gaze to his companion.

"It seems that she handles the power of the Hallows well enough," The former Dark Lord commented lightly.

 **"It is in her blood. She knows what to do with it far easily than those who aren't from the Peverell's lineage. If you didn't fall too far and torn your souls to the point of being unrecognizable, you would also have easier time on handling the Hallows if somehow you become its Master."**

Tom chuckled bitterly, dark grey eyes turned its gaze back towards the raven haired witch, "I didn't doubt it. But I doubt I would make a good master just like her. I probably will be far too lost in the power of the Hallows and abuse its power unlike Rhea who knows when to use it and when to not interfere."

 **"Perhaps. But that's only if you never encountered my Mistress. The fact that you love her was one of the reason that you even manage to get redemption for the things that you have done,"** Death pointed out.

Tom stared at Death for a few moments, a stony expression on his face, "If only that love is enough to stop me from spiraling down into madness. I should have known better than thinking of her as a lost cause when she refused my offer once."

 **"She loves you. You who no one ever loves, who many people afraid of, you who only strike fear even in the heart of your followers and lust in those who also drunk on powers, she loves you. That should be enough reason for you to stop your path into madness and yet, you are far too blinded by power to even think that she is far more precious that those power you are seeking for."**

Tom took a deep breath and said seriously, "She is a weakness that I can't afford in the middle of the war. At least, that was what I thought back then."

 **"She isn't a weakness. My Mistress is anything but weak and yet you couldn't see it at all back then. You do realize how much losing you had affected her,"** Death replied.

"I know. It's good to see her slowly accepting the fact that I'm not returning back anymore. I guess in a way; Niklaus Mikaelson's presence had helped her a lot."

 **"For my Mistress to get involved with him of all beings, I don't know whether to be surprised or not. Mistress does has an ability to attract that kind of people or being to herself. Just like you, Niklaus Mikaelson, is a complex person. To be involved with him, my Mistress will experience so many hardships and obstacles ahead of her. Though she could also find the thing that she had been looking for with him,"**

Dark grey eyes narrowed immediately as Tom turned his attention towards the being beside him, "Does this mean that Niklaus Mikaelson is dangerous for Rhea?"

Death turned its gaze to the former Dark Lord as he peered at him, **"He could be or he won't be. It depends on how he will live his life. Just like you, Niklaus Mikaelson is the one who will make his own path in his life. Though it is true that his life and my Mistress' life had been entwined from the moment that the two of them met with each other."**

The former Dark Lord raised an eyebrow and asked, "I see. What will become of me then? If somehow this Niklaus Mikaelson will indeed be another important person in Rhea's life, does that mean she won't have any needs of me anymore?"

 **"It's your own choice. You know your options. Whenever you are ready, you could always choose to be reborn once more as a way for your redemption."**

"When I do choose to be reborn once more, I want to be the one who tell it to her. Please don't tell her anything about who I will be in my next life and all," Tom said seriously.

Death was quiet for a moment, drifting beside Tom before he replied, **"I understand. I won't say anything to my Mistress regarding it. Besides, it's better if she finds out about it all by herself. After all, no matter what kind of life that the two of you lead, the two of you were entwined by Fate just like how Niklaus Mikaelson's life is entwined with my Mistress now."**

"Let just hope that I won't make the same mistake in my next life,"

Death did not say anything to that statement as he faded into nothing and disappeared, leaving Tom alone once again.

* * *

 **Authoress' Notes:** Thank you once again to those who have put this story of mine to their alert list and their favorite list as well. And thank you so much to those who have left me lovely reviews. It always makes me happy to read each of your reviews. Your reviews always motivates me to update faster despite being busy. It really surprised me to see the amount of people who had put this story in their alert and favorite list, I honestly didn't expect this story of mine to get such response from all of you.

I know that this chapter is far shorter than the previous chapter but I hope you all still enjoyed reading it nonetheless. I focused on the explanation of the powers that the Hallows bestowed to Rhea and how she trains herself to control that power in here. I also try to show the easy camaraderie that she shares with Gloria in this chapter since personally, I think Gloria could understand Rhea's struggles and all due to the fact that Gloria use the longevity spell for her to stay alive up until that long. I also added the conversation between Tom and Death as the closings because it's quite important as well to know how both of them see the things that happens in Rhea's life and how they take all of it.

I also realized that it's been a really long time since I last updated this story but that because I'm incredibly busy with my last year in university. The reason why I even able to update now is because I'm currently on my break. Though I couldn't really promise to give you all a regular update because even though I'm on my break, I still have one final defense left for my thesis and final project right after my break. Which is why I still have to work on it. I really do pray that I will graduate successfully and finally earned the bachelor degree which I have been aiming for. Because I honestly really wish I could just graduate quickly if only so I could be free from my study and focus on my writing for a while. But then again, as a student, it is my responsibility to give all my best for my study thus the reason why my focus at the moment are quite divided.

Like always, updates will be sporadic so don't expect a regular update. I will try to update when I have the time to do so but I can't promise it will be a regular occurrence. And regarding a beta, I know that some of you or even all of you kind of feel annoyed on reading my mistakes and all but please bear with it. I would like to think that I'm not that poor of a writer that you couldn't read what I'm trying to say at all but I do admit that even I still have deficiency. But like what I have told you in all my previous authoress' note, I barely have time to type an update moreover to find a decent and good beta reader. So, I would really appreciate it if somehow one of you could suggest a good beta for me since I barely have time to look for one myself. Would you tell me what you think of this chapter? Do you like it? Hate it? Please tell me what do you think of it through your review. I would really love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Also, I realize how much supports and love this story gets and to show my appreciation towards all of my readers who have put this story of mine into their alert and favorite list, I will write a one-shot to the reader who leave the 100th review seeing as the reviews for this story had reached 90. So to the person who leave the 100th review, I will write a one-shot for you with this pairing and I will leave the prompts to you. Only one-shot though since I don't think I can handle writing another series for this crossover what's with my busy schedule and all.

Thank you again for reading this story. Your review will make me really happy and help to motivate me to update faster. Lastly, I'm sorry for all the mistakes I have made but do remember that I'm still an amateur, so I need a long way to go. Have a nice day~

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** _The Girl Next Door  
_

Rhea raised an eyebrow and stared amusedly at the predicament she found the white blonde haired witch in, "I was just going to check on you to see what you are doing and look what I found when I came here. Seems like you need a little help there, Gloria."

"A human?" Brown eyes widened in surprise as the curly dark brown haired vampire stared at Rhea.

Rhea leaned against the wall behind her casually, her arms crossed as she drawled and smirked at the curly dark brown haired vampire, "Oh... I'm not going to be so sure about that quickly, Miss Petrova."


	6. The Girl Next Door

**Warning:** AU. Fem!Harry ( **which means Harry is a female in this story,** **so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now** ), MOD!Harry, OOC (it happens in this story). This chapter is the beta-ed version. Beta-ed by conquerorofheaven1, thank you so much for your help.

 **Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Fantasy

 **Summary:** AU. Some people call it fate, others call it destiny. But she is never one who believes in either fate or destiny. Having almost her entire life dictated by the prophecy, she wants to be the one who decide how her life will be this time around. At least, that was what she had decided when she chose to stay away from Great Britain. Everything had been going well for her until that night he stumbled on her. And now she finds herself entangled in a whole other mess. It all started when Hydrangea Peverell, who supposed to stay low in the muggle world, befriended the Original Hybrid named Niklaus Mikaelson. Klaus/Fem!Harry

 **Pairings:** Klaus/Fem!Harry Potter

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought and dream in Italic

*...* for Parseltongue

And "..." present time

* * *

 **Dreams and Disasters**

― **The Girl Next Door** ―

* * *

 _"Each meeting occurs at the precise moment for which it was meant. Usually, when it will have the greatest impact on our lives."_  
― Nadia Scrieva, Fathoms of Forgiveness

* * *

Emerald green eyes blinked slowly in the dark, a small sigh escaped her lips. She had tossed and turned to find a comfortable position so she could sleep. Yet, it seems like no matter what she did, it continued to elude her. Even when she closed her eyes, she couldn't get any sleep at all. She sighed heavily as her mind went back to the conversation she had with one Tom Marvolo Riddle.

 _"I'm sorry, could you repeat it again?"_

 _Tom stared at the petite raven haired witch in front of him calmly and repeated himself. "I decided to take it. That chance of redemption that Death mentioned back then."_

 _Emerald green eyes blinked as the raven haired witch nodded her head slowly, "I see. May I know when? I mean... how long do I have left until you..." She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. In the end, no matter how many times she told herself that he would leave her eventually; it was still difficult for her to completely accept it. No matter how she had thought that she was already completely over him, she still couldn't get used to the idea of being unable to see him ever again, even just in her dreams and in her mindscape._

 _"Hmm... it hasn't been decided yet. But when the time comes, you will know for sure." He hummed lightly, dark grey eyes locked with emerald green eyes._

 _"Oh. Alright," She replied quietly as she averted her eyes away from him. Somehow she couldn't see it, the understanding look in his eyes as he stared at her. He must know exactly what it was that she was feeling and she couldn't stand it. She didn't want him to see how he still had a tight hold over her even after all this time._

In the end, he said nothing to her as he left her with her own turmoil. As if knowing perfectly well, that she needed time to process all the things that he had just told her. She closed her eyes tiredly. It seemed like even in his death Tom Marvolo Riddle continued to remain someone who understood her perfectly. She turned her gaze towards the window.

It seemed like she had wasted her entire night tossing and turning on the bed without even catching any sleep. It was morning already. The sun was streaming through the window. In the end, she didn't get any sleep at all last night. Emerald green eyes blinked blearily at the sun, a soft yawn escaped her lips as she got up from the bed.

Stretching, Rhea looked down at herself and shook her head tiredly when she realized that in her daze from talking with Tom, she had forgotten to change into her pajamas and slept in yesterday's clothing. Which meant the clothes were all crumpled now. Sighing softly, she immediately walked toward the bathroom. Once she was inside the bathroom, she stripped down and discarded her clothes toward the basket in the corner before turning the shower on.

Once she was done with her morning routine, she walked out of her room and went to the kitchen to prepare a breakfast. She decided to make some pancakes for herself and a glass of orange juice. She was thinking of drinking a cup of tea but changed her mind in the last minute.

 _'Better drink it at Gloria's. I could use a cup of tea while hanging there anyway.'_

She put both her used plate and glass into the sink and wandlessly spelled it clean before she grabbed her bag and Gloria's grimoire off from the table. She made sure to feed Bilbo and lock the door behind her before she walked toward Gloria's. She took her time to walk toward the bar leisurely, emerald green eyes looked around the bustling city quietly. She had been feeling on edge lately and it starting to drive her crazy.

She doesn't even know the reason for it. She had discussed it with Death and even with Gloria, but the former had been surprisingly tight-lipped, merely telling her that there were certain things that he couldn't disclose to her as to not change the flow of life, while the latter had tried to help her by scrying yet there was no definite outcome to explain Rhea's sudden unease.

All in all, she wasn't feeling quite good at the moment as she walked her way towards Gloria's. She raised an eyebrow in confusion at the sight of the usually locked front door of the bar being unlocked even though it was not business time yet. It was unlike her flamboyant soothsayer friend to leave it unlocked like that. Immediately the raven haired woman became fully alert as she walked inside the bar.

She called out for the white blonde haired witch while preparing herself in case she had to defend herself, only to find her voice trail off at the sight which greeted her. "Gloria, did you forgot to lock the front door? You aren't usually this forget―"

A familiar dark blond haired vampire with a familiar smirk greeted her blithely, "Look who is here... Never thought I would see you again so soon, love."

"Niklaus," emerald green eyes widened slightly at the familiar sight of the vampire. The raven haired woman rubbed her eyes lightly to make sure that she hadn't started hallucinating seeing her vampire friend. She had expected many things, from burglars to annoying vampires or werewolves. What she didn't expect was to see him there, but the familiar dark blond haired vampire was still there. In fact, his smirk seemed to get wider if possible as his blue green eyes gleamed with amusement at the look of disbelief on her face.

"You―... You're real," She added after a minute passed by and Klaus was still as tangible as ever.

The dark blond haired vampire chuckled at her words as he approached her and touched her cheek gently. "Well? Does it still feel as if I'm just a figment of your imagination, love?"

The petite raven haired woman moved her hand and pinched the vampire's hand which was still on her cheek causing Klaus to raise his eyebrow at her in amusement. "And why are you pinching myself instead of yourself, hm?"

"Because I'm not a masochist unlike what you think of me, Niklaus. Besides, it probably doesn't hurt you at all. The fact that you are as annoying as ever only proves to me that you are indeed real. Only the real you is as vexing as this." She answered calmly before she finally stopped pinching his hand.

"Charming as ever, aren't you?"

Shaking her head in fond exasperation, Rhea turned her attention away from the dark blond haired vampire to look for her white blonde haired friend. "Where's Gloria? Please tell me you didn't do anything to her because we are going to have problem if you did." Emerald green eyes glanced briefly at her vampire friend as she took notice of another man who was with Klaus. He was handsome, in a classical way, and athletic, with a brooding, mysterious and intense aura. He had a pale complexion, a broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, forest green eyes, and a straight nose.

 _'No. Not a man but another vampire.'_ She could feel the difference between him and Klaus though. Somehow even though both of them were vampires, Klaus's aura and soul felt a lot different than the dark brown haired vampire beside him. _'How curious. I wonder why that is.'_

"Oh? I didn't know that you were quite close as well with Gloria. When did this friendship between you two start?" He asked, smirking playfully and leaning far too close than what was appropriate toward Rhea, startling her from her own thoughts. The sound of a familiar voice stopped her from giving any replies to Klaus.

"Is that jealousy I heard? How rare," Gloria commented, tilting her head to the side lightly as she walked out from the back room.

Immediately, the three of them turned their attention toward the white blonde haired witch who was leaning against the railing slightly while staring at them in amusement. The dark blond haired vampire grinned at the familiar sight of the witch as he said, "So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender―..."

Gloria remarked as she stopped Klaus from telling his joke any further. "Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." She turned her attention toward the dark brown haired vampire, "I remember you."

Forest green eyes gleamed with recognition at the sight of the white blonde haired witch, "Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be..."

Gloria hummed in acknowledgement. Brown eyes gleamed with amusement at the clear confusion on the dark brown haired vampire's face on seeing her. "Old and dead? Now, if I die who's going to run this place, huh?"

"Me?" Rhea piped up, a playful grin on her face. Emerald green eyes gleamed with mirth as she stared at her friend teasingly.

Gloria asked, raising an eyebrow as she stared blankly at the petite raven haired woman, "You? Darling, I'd rather close this place than leave it in your hands. You'd probably burn this place down if I left it to you."

Rhea's lips curved into a slight pout as she replied. "How rude. I'm not going to burn down this place. You should have more faith in me."

"Oh, I have so much faith in you, and that's why I'm not going to leave this place in your hands if I can stop it." Gloria drawled.

"Gloria is a very powerful witch," Klaus commented lightly, a smirk crossed his face as blue green eyes stared at the witch.

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." Gloria explained, noticing the confused look on the dark brown haired vampire's face.

"You know, I don't know about all of you but I'm parched, I can do with some drinks. How about we have this conversation while drinking something?" Rhea suggested nonchalantly, grinning at the three of them.

Brown eyes turned to glance at the dark brown haired vampire beside Klaus nonchalantly as the dark blond haired vampire said lightly, "Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar."

"Yeah, sure thing." The vampire called "Stefan" replied reluctantly as he walked toward the bar, leaving the three of them.

Klaus smiled playfully as he pulled out one of the empty chairs on his right. Rhea stared at the smiling vampire in exasperation as she shook her head at him before sitting on the offered chair. Gloria turned her brown eyes to stare at them as she observed. "Aren't you a gentleman? How rare."

"Indeed. It's such a rare occurrence for him to do something like this." Rhea commented with a shrug, "He probably wants something when he does something like this."

Klaus mocked gasped, blue green eyes stared at the petite raven haired woman in faux pain as he replied. "How cold of you, love. I thought you knew me better than to think of me like that."

"It's exactly because I know you better that I know that you have something that you want when you do little things like these." The petite raven haired woman corrected in a bored tone while the dark blond haired vampire took a seat on the chair beside her.

Klaus tilted his head to the side slightly, blue green eyes stared mischievously at the white blonde haired witch and commented, "You look ravishing, by the way."

Emerald green eyes stared at the flamboyant soothsayer blankly as if saying 'see, what I meant' before she rolled her eyes in exasperation at the vampire sitting beside her. Rhea immediately took the letter she had received yesterday out from her bag as she slowly unsealed the envelope, deciding that it was too early for her to handle Klaus's brand of flattery.

"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels," Gloria rebuffed him briskly.

"I need a cup of tea for this," Rhea sighed softly as she put down the unsealed envelope on the table before she stood up from her seat. "Anything that you want?" She looked at both of her friends inquisitively. Klaus shook his head lightly while Gloria merely waved her hand off at her in dismissal. Rhea shrugged her shoulder casually as she turned and walk towards the bar to make herself a cup of tea.

She smiled at the dark brown haired vampire behind the counter as she took one of the cups from the top of the shelves along with some tea bags before starting to make her own tea. A slightly larger hand than hers touched the pot as she started to boil the water. "Let me do it."

Rhea turned to stare at the dark brown haired vampire, a small smile crossed her face as she shook her head. "Nah, I can handle it. Speaking of it, I don't know your name yet."

"Stefan Salvatore," the dark brown haired vampire chuckled and offered his hand to her.

"Ah, I'm Hydrangea Peverell, pleased to meet you, Mr. Salvatore." She took his hand and shook it lightly while giving him a friendly smile. "So, may I ask you how come you ended up with Niklaus over there? As far as I remember, no one could stand being around him far too long aside from me. But I digress, even I have my moments of wanting to shut him up for good so many times."

"You wound me, love. I thought you liked my charming personality," Klaus commented as he heard the snippets of their conversation.

"Right. You are only charming when you are being your psychotic self, Niklaus. Also, heaven knows why I even stayed friends with you up until this long," Rhea drawled as she rolled her eyes at the dark blond haired vampire's comment.

"Because you secretly adore me and like to be around me?"

"Hardly. Keep dreaming about that. It's not working like that with me, Niklaus." She snorted in amusement as she turned her gaze back towards the dark brown haired vampire in the room. "So? How did you end up with that jerk over there?"

"He saved the life of my brother and I owe him for that," Stefan summarized his reason lightly as he took a bottle of whiskey and some glass from the shelves.

Rhea raised an eyebrow at Stefan's answer as she commented. "Oh? How nice of you Niklaus. I didn't know you would do something like that, how unlike you. You've surprised me."

"There are still many things you don't know about me, love. Isn't that why we've stayed friends up until now?" Klaus drawled, an amused smirk on his face as he stared at the petite raven haired woman behind the counter.

"Heh, you are right. Oh well, we have a lot of time to get know each other better. I'd rather take my time with it, don't want to get bored of you easily." She chuckled and shook her head at the dark blond haired vampire as she poured the hot water into her cup of tea before taking the cup of tea with her as she walked back towards where both Klaus and Gloria were. "Let's talk again later, Mr. Salvatore."

She put her cup of tea on the table lightly while sitting back on her chair beside Klaus. She took back the unsealed envelope that she had put on the table previously and took out the letter inside it. Rhea sipped her tea calmly, her eyes locked on the letter in her hand. Blue green eyes glanced at the letter in her hand curiously as Klaus leaned closer toward the petite woman from beside her. "Another letter from your godson?"

The petite raven haired woman hummed lightly as a reply before sipping her tea. Once she was done reading Teddy's letter, Rhea finally turned to face Klaus, observing the dark blond haired vampire beside her for a few seconds. Klaus kept his eyes on her face, waiting for her to say something. Finally a small grin crossed Rhea's lips as she commented, "It's unlike you to not say anything, Niklaus. I know you are itching to ask me things."

The raven haired woman placed the letter aside before asking, "So, what is it?"

"What makes you think that I have things that I want to ask to you?" Klaus replied with a grin, blue green eyes gleamed with amusement.

"You are being uncharacteristically quiet for someone who hasn't seen me for a while. Usually you will be all over me in a way. Whether it to annoy me or to tease me." Rhea listed casually before asking, "Now, what is it?"

"You are looking good, love. I take it that things have been going well for you?" He commented, sounding genuinely happy as he smiled at her. "Anyway, what brings you to Chicago? Last time I thought you were going to Norway after Italy."

"Eh, change of plans. I got interested in seeing the Windy City myself so, here I am." She shrugged casually, smiling cordially at him." And what about you? What brings you to Chicago, Niklaus? I thought you were busy trying to get back the life which had been stolen from you."

"Haven't you heard, love? I managed to break the curse now," he said proudly.

She gave him a soft smile at the news, her eyes gleamed with a gentleness as she stared at him. "Congratulations then. You must be really ecstatic now to finally be able to be who you are completely. But honestly, what brings you here?"

Forest green eyes watched the interaction between the two of them silently. To say that Stefan was baffled by the familiarity and easy banter between Klaus and the raven haired woman was an understatement. Especially after he had grown used to the other's callous way of interacting with people. He honestly didn't expect something like this when he agreed to come with the Original Hybrid.

To think that there was someone who could get all friendly with the dark blond haired Original without being threatened or maimed, it all felt surreal to him. Stefan honestly didn't know what to think regarding that. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he probably would laughed at whoever it was that said someone like Klaus Mikaelson could be on friendly terms with someone without any hidden agendas.

"He is looking for me, sweetheart." Gloria, who had been silent and watching the two of them talk with each other, commented lightly.

"Oh?" Rhea raised her eyebrows as she asked.

"Remember what I told you back then? He and I know each other from way back and he is here to ask for my help or at least, that's what I guess he is doing now." The white blonde haired soothsayer explained.

"It must have slipped my mind. Though, I feel a bit betrayed. I thought we shared everything with each other." The emerald eyed beauty replied as she mocked gasped while staring at the other witch in the room.

"It's not my fault that you forgot about it. Besides, the topic of him never came into our conversations except for that one time." Gloria waved the petite raven haired woman's behavior off dismissively.

"I think I have mentioned him once in our conversations," Rhea grumbled good-naturedly.

"You mean when you asked me about the memorabilia that I kept?" The dark skinned witch asked.

Rhea hummed absentmindedly as she took a notebook out of her bag and started to write a reply for Teddy's letter in it. She was determined to send the reply for her godson's letter today since he needed her answer regarding whether or not she would be available to spend the summer with him. She had thought that it would be prudent for them to spend time together during summer after all, she really miss seeing Teddy in person. Once she was done writing her reply, she took an envelope out of her bag and put the letter inside it then sealed it before she turned to face the silent Klaus who had been watching her.

"So what business do you have with my very pleasant friend here, Niklaus? After all, you aren't the type of person who would just drop by to catch up with an old friend. I don't know about Mr. Salvatore though, so I really couldn't say."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at the sudden question and asked back, "And what about you, darling? What business you have in here?"

Rhea grinned and replied, "I'm asking first and nope, not going to answer that until you answer me."

Blue green eyes stared at the woman beside him in amusement before he relented and answered her. "Stubborn as always, eh? Well, to answer your question, I'm looking for information."

Rhea raised an eyebrow as she commented. "Information, huh? And this information has something to do with your so called _problem_ like Gloria mentioned before?"

"Indeed. I tried to make another hybrid but so far it has been nothing but failure. That's why, I've come here to see my favorite witch." Klaus drawled, smirking at Gloria.

"So now, I'm your favorite witch, huh?" Gloria piped up after watching both Rhea and Klaus talk with each other.

"Now that's interesting. Tell me more about it?" Rhea said, an interested gleam in her eyes.

"Speaking of it, how was it?" Brown eyes looked inquiringly at the so called Mistress of Death.

Emerald green eyes lit up in realization as the petite woman immediately took the grimoire out of her bag. She handed the grimoire to the older woman across the table, smiling gratefully at her. "Thank you for lending it to me, Gloria. It was quite enlightening. Though just for your information, some of the things that were written in there are completely wrong. I have checked it with a source myself to make sure of it."

The older woman raised an eyebrow as she commented, "I will make sure to rewrite it then. I take it that you have marked down all the things that are completely different from your source in there?"

Rhea nodded her head in confirmation before taking another sip of her tea. Klaus stared at the petite raven haired woman before he turned his gaze at Gloria inquiringly. "You lent her your grimoire? How unusual."

"I asked it of her because it seems interesting. Besides, you know me, Niklaus. I'm always interested in those kind of things," Rhea smiled, emerald green eyes gleamed mischievously at the vampire.

"So, I take it that you understand the things that are written in there then?"

Rhea's lips curved into an amused smile as she replied, "I do. Some of it was written in Latin and I'm proficient in that."

"Right. How could I forget that? Your school indeed taught you to learn Latin despite how bizarre it is." He smiled teasingly at her which prompted her to roll her eyes at him in exasperation.

"You keep bringing that up even though I have told you that it all happened in the past. Anyway, gotta go now. I have to send this letter and I also have things to do." She huffed in annoyance at him before drinking the rest of her tea down and got up from her seat. "I will see you again later, Gloria."

The dark skinned woman nodded her head lightly as she waved her hand at the raven haired woman dismissively. "Sure."

"Not going to stay and catch up with me, love? I'm hurt, I thought you would at least miss me." Klaus drawled as he watched Rhea walked toward the door.

"I will see you again later, Niklaus. I have things to do now. Don't make any trouble for Gloria." She grinned at him before waving her hand off at him and walking out of the door.

"I don't know you two know each other." Blue green eyes turned to stare at the witch in front of him once Rhea was gone.

"Hmm, she is a lovely person, isn't she? Anyway, she came here not long after she moved into Chicago and has been coming here frequently since then. She is helpful as well, helping me with things around the bar for free. Says it takes her mind off of things," the dark skinned witch commented, a fond smile crossed her face at the thought of the petite raven haired woman.

"That sounds like her. So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse." Klaus nodded his head before he looked seriously at the witch across him.

Stefan who had been staying silent while standing behind the counter immediately tried to eavesdrop on their conversation while trying to appear busy. After all, even though he didn't show it, he was concerned over the possibility of Klaus discovering the fact that Elena was still alive. It would be better if the hybrid remained oblivious over it. To think that Klaus went as far as to ask for a witch's help regarding his trouble with making more hybrids, it would be dangerous if he found out that Stefan had been lying to him all this time.

"Obviously, you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole but a curse that old, we have to contact the witch who created it." Gloria explained patiently, brown eyes locked with the Original Hybrid.

"Well that would be the Original Witch and she is very dead," the dark blond haired vampire remarked calmly as he smirked at the dark skinned witch.

"I know. And for me to contact her, I need help. Bring me Rebekah,"

"Rebekah." He sighed as he looked around before blue green eyes looked back at the soothsayer, "Rebekah is a bit preoccupied."

"She has what I need. Bring her to me," the dark skinned witch replied back.

Stefan who had been looking at the shelves full with many kinds of alcohol bottle suddenly stopped at the sight of photos pinned up on the board beside the shelves. Forest green eyes stared at one particular photo as he took it off from the board. He couldn't believe it. There was no way. And yet no matter how much he blinked, the two men in the photo remained the same. It was him and Klaus Mikaelson. And from the look of it, it seemed like the two of them were close with each other.

Not knowing what to think regarding the photo, he glanced at the dark blond haired hybrid who was still sitting and talking with Gloria. "What is this?"

Both vampire and witch turned to look at him as Klaus smiled mockingly at him. "Well, I told you, Stefan." He stood up from his seat and walked toward the railings, "Chicago is a magical place."

"But this is me." Forest green eyes glanced back at the photo in his hands in disbelief before he turned his gaze back at the hybrid while showing the photo to him. "With you."

* * *

Emerald green eyes looked around the room quietly before she stared back at the female spirit in front of her. The female spirit in front of her was quite pretty with her short curly blonde hair and lime green eyes. She had seen the woman wandering around this particular neighborhood on one evening after she returned back from Gloria's. At first, she thought nothing much of it but then she realized that no one but her could see the woman. Eventually, she decided to approach the female spirit after seeing her staying around the same neighborhood again and again.

"Is this your room?" Rhea asked quietly, looking around the now empty room.

The female spirit who was called Blanchefleur nodded her head lightly before she moved her hand toward the window. Rhea walked toward the window and looked outside into the nearby park. She could see a man sitting on one of the benches in the park which directly showed the room she was in. The petite raven haired woman tilted her head slightly to the side before she turned her gaze back to the blonde haired woman beside her.

"Is he the fiancé that you told me about?"

The woman nodded in confirmation before she said softly, "Every day even after my death, he always comes to that park. But lately, I've noticed that he has been neglecting his health. Also, I'm afraid he has been quite suicidal lately. I wish I could at least talk to him so he doesn't feel so much pain like now."

The petite raven haired witch smiled in understanding at the female spirit though her emerald green eyes filled with a tinge of sadness in it. Rhea looked around the room one more time as she asked the woman lightly, "Is there anything in this room that you want me to give to him? You mentioned a gift when we talked yesterday."

The blonde haired woman turned her gaze toward the mahogany dresser in the corner of the room as she answered. "In the third drawer. There is a wrapped box in there, it should be in there since they haven't moved the dresser yet."

Rhea walked toward the dresser in the corner of the room and pulled open the third drawer as the blonde haired woman said, finding the wrapped box in there. "Is this it?"

"That was supposed to be my gift for him to celebrate our second anniversary but in the end, I couldn't even give it to him because of that accident. That's why, if possible, I want to be able to give that gift and talk with him for one last time.

"Shall we then?" The so called Mistress of Death closed the drawer gently as she took the box from it before smiling gently at the female spirit.

The two of them walked together toward the park where the man who was Blanchefleur's fiancé was. The petite raven haired woman glanced at the spirit beside her silently. The blonde haired woman was the first spirit that she had decided to help after she accepted her title as the Mistress of Death. And although she knew exactly what she had to do, that didn't stop her from feeling a bit nervous. Even so, she knew that this was the right thing to do.

 _'Because in the end, it's better to have no regrets at all when you die.'_

When they got closer to the park, Rhea walked towards the short black haired man before she stopped right in front of him. The man was just sitting there, staring at the room which used to belong to his now deceased fiancée. It wasn't until Rhea blocked his view of the room did he finally looked up at her. The petite raven haired witch smiled faintly at him.

"Are you, Mr. Morgan?"

"Who are you?" The man asked as amber eyes looked confusedly at her.

"My name is Rhea. Your fiancée asked me to help her," she answered, a sad smile crossed her face before she took a seat beside him.

The man looked at her in suspicion, which was an understatement. After all, anyone would be suspicious if a stranger suddenly said things about knowing your recently deceased fiancée. Nonetheless, Rhea had promised the female spirit that she would help her. Therefore, the least she could do was to grant the blonde haired woman's last wish.

"I understand that you probably don't believe me or even feel upset at my audacity to bring up your fiancée but your fiancée has indeed asked for my help. Therefore, I'm here to help her." Rhea continued calmly as she stared solemnly at him before she focused a bit of her magic on the Resurrection Stone thus allowed the female spirit to be corporeal for a moment which allowed the man the man to see his fiancée. "So, please for one last time, listen to her."

Amber eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of his deceased fiancée before the black haired man moved his hand shakily to touch her. A bittersweet smile crossed the blonde haired woman's face as she greeted her fiancé softly. "You silly man. You have become thinner."

* * *

Rhea sighed softly as she leaned back against the bench. She was relieved that it was over at last. Even though she was quite confident with her skill and all, it was still pretty nerve-wrecking for her. After all, it was in a way her first time making a corporeal form for a spirit and then sending said spirit to cross over toward the so called crossroads or the train station so Death could decide what their next destination would be. And no matter how many times she had practiced doing it, practicing and doing so to help people are entirely different hence her nervousness regarding the entire matter.

The spirits that she usually practiced on were those who had moved on which Gloria had kindly summoned for her. And the vengeful spirits she had practiced on also were those who Death had deemed wouldn't be too dangerous for her. All in all, it was a whole new experience for her to handle a spirit without any intervention from either Death or Gloria. The petite raven haired woman closed her eyes as she enjoyed the gentle breeze against her body. She always enjoyed days like these, a peaceful slow day without any troubles occupying her mind. Though perhaps, she thought of that too soon as she felt the slight drop in temperature which told her of Death's appearance.

 **"You were doing it properly for your first time after your practice, Mistress."** Somehow for unfathomable reasons to her, Death had decided to take an appearance of a tall, dark and good-looking gentleman today in contrary to the old man appearance that he had taken since Rhea's stay in Chicago.

"I guess. It felt different to do it while knowing it wasn't practice," she replied softly, emerald green eyes opened as she stared at the now empty park.

 **"Something is occupying your mind,"** Death remarked calmly.

"You know about it, don't you? I'm sure he had talked about it with you." The so called Mistress of Death turned her emerald green eyes toward her companion silently, knowing the other couldn't lie to her now that she had asked him directly.

 **"I do. But it's not my place to tell you. Every living being has their own will even in death, and although all of them are under my domain, the fact remains that they still have their own free will. What they do and things they have decided to do after their death, it is all entirely their own choices."**

"I thought there was some kind of rules for them?"

 **"Indeed. There are certain rules that the dead are forbidden to break but aside from those rules, they are free to do what they want. In this case, Tom Marvolo Riddle's decision for redemption wasn't something that I could tell you unless you asked it from me. It's not my place to tell you things because I shouldn't intervene with the flow of life. And Tom Marvolo Riddle's fate was always entwined tightly with yours even after his death, therefore it affects your flow of life in a way,"** Death explained.

"I see. Then I think, it's better if I don't know what kind of decision he took or what kind of redemption he will receive." Rhea sighed, a small bittersweet smile crossed her face at the thought of the defeated Dark Lord.

Death said nothing to his Mistress' statement, knowing that it was indeed the right decision to choose. As much as he disliked how much Tom Marvolo Riddle had hurt his Mistress even in his death, there was nothing he could do about it. Because in the end, Tom Marvolo Riddle had also been the one that his Mistress cherished so much. If only the former Dark Lord hadn't lost his way in his obsession of being powerful and changing the stagnant Magical Britain, things would be a lot different now.

In a way, Niklaus Mikaelson reminded Death of Tom Marvolo Riddle if somehow the former Dark Lord hadn't lost his sanity. Although whether or not the vampire would be good for Death's Mistress, he wasn't sure of it yet. For now, the dark blond haired vampire had proven himself by putting Death's Mistress' safety and happiness in a quite high regard. Nonetheless, it could change anytime. That's why, for now, he would quietly watch over the friendship between his Mistress and the hybrid.

* * *

She smiled at the lively bar as she walked inside and made her way to the bar where her friend was. Rhea slid into one of the stools in front of the bar, emerald green eyes locked with the exasperated brown eyes as the white blonde haired witch slid a glass of orange juice in front of her. "I thought you wouldn't return until tomorrow at least."

"Why do I feel like you were trying to dismiss me? Nah, I just don't feel like being alone at my place now." The petite raven haired woman answered, a faint smile crossed her face at the thought of being alone in her apartment with only Bilbo as her companion.

Brown eyes observed Rhea quietly before the older witch hummed nonchalantly as if she had found out whatever it was that she was looking for when she gazed at the Mistress of Death. The flamboyant soothsayer took a rag and started to wipe down the bar while Rhea sipped her juice slowly. For a moment, the two of them continued to do their own business in a comfortable atmosphere. Gloria was busy taking care of the customer's order while Rhea was lost in her own thoughts.

"May I ask you something?" Rhea asked when no customer approached her friend, startling the older witch a bit at the sudden question.

Gloria stopped wiping the glass and placed both the glass and the rag down as she gave her full attention to the petite woman in front of her. "What is it?"

"Have you ever wondered if things would be different for you if somehow you made a different decision? Like for example, if you decided that you'd rather close this bar and move out of Chicago?" The raven haired woman continued wistfully.

"I have. But at the end of the day, I think I would still choose the same option all over again if given the chance to do so. After all, it was what made me who I am now."

Rhea smiled sadly at that as she nodded her head in agreement at Gloria's answer. "Yeah, you are right. Speaking of it, you never told me how you met with Tom?"

"Ah, indeed. That was something unforgettable for sure. It was in 1964 if I'm not wrong; it was raining as well. That particular night, he came to the bar. I admit that he could be unbelievably charming if he wanted to, I probably would be charmed by him as well if I ever saw someone as charming as him for sure. Anyway, he came and asked for me. And the rest, well... you know how the rest went from there." A humorless smile graced Gloria's lips as she recounted her first meeting with Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The petite raven haired witch chuckled good-naturedly at the story she was given as she commented quietly, "You're right, he was really charming, wasn't he? I wish he took a different choice though back then."

Gloria stared at the emerald eyed woman across her silently. Even though Rhea never said it out loud to her, Gloria was aware that there was some history between her and Tom Marvolo Riddle. And whatever it was that the two of them shared with each other, it had affected the petite raven haired witch deeply. And something that left deep marks usually was something that has to do with feelings. Be it negative or positive feelings or even a bit of both.

Her musings regarding the relationship between the petite raven haired witch and Tom Marvolo Riddle had to be put into a halt though as both Klaus and Stefan walked back into the bar. Klaus immediately took a seat on the empty stool beside Rhea as Stefan took another beside Klaus. Gloria immediately took two bottles off of the shelves and served it to both vampires as she asked, "Where's Rebekah?"

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand," Klaus answered, blue green eyes looked pointedly at the witch. Gloria rolled her eyes in exasperation at the dark blond haired vampire before she moved to serve another customer while Klaus turned his attention toward the dark brown haired vampire beside him. "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground."

"So, this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?" Stefan turned, forest green eyes looked inquiringly at the hybrid.

"Well, that's certainly half of it." Klaus replied easily as he took a bottle of bourbon and two glasses.

"What's the other half?"

Klaus poured the bourbon into two glasses before offering one to Stefan. "The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman."

Stefan stared at the hybrid beside him silently, forest green eyes looked lost at the answer he was given. Blue green eyes looked solemnly at him as Klaus raised his glass to Stefan. "To friendship."

The dark brown haired vampire raised his own glass hesitantly before he clinked his glass with Klaus'. The two of them drank the bourbon quickly. Rhea who had been playing with the straw on her glass of orange juice glanced at the two of them when Stefan commented lightly while Klaus poured another bottle of bourbon into his own glass. "So, I'm confused. If we were such great friends, why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire? Huh?"

Rhea snorted at that while Klaus just grinned in amusement at the question. "Because he was Niklaus. What's more do you expect?" She piped up lightly, emerald green eyes stared at the dark brown haired vampire playfully.

Klaus turned and stared at her exasperatedly while Rhea just shrugged her shoulders casually at the look she was given. "What? That's true in a way."

"All good things must come to an end." He replied somberly as he recounted what had happened and how he ended up compelling Stefan to forget about him.

Forest green eyes stared at the hybrid beside him in disbelief after hearing Klaus' story. "You compelled me to forget."

"It was time for Rebekah and me to move on. Better to have a clean slate," Klaus said bitterly, a solemn look on his face as he remembered what had happened.

"But why? You shouldn't have had to cover your tracks..." Stefan insisted before his eyes lit up in realization as he continued, "Unless you were running from someone."

"Story time is over." Blue green eyes narrowed at Stefan as he said calmly though there was a hint of warning in his tone before he looked away from the dark brown haired vampire.

Stefan kept staring at the closed-off look on the hybrid's face when he felt someone's gaze on his back. Forest green eyes glanced behind his back casually to see Damon standing near the back door as his so called brother gestured for him to come outside. Glancing back at Klaus slowly, Stefan realized that Klaus hadn't noticed Damon yet. Not wanting the hybrid to notice Damon and for things to go downwards, Stefan quickly commented lightly. "I need another drink. A real one."

Klaus merely waved his hand dismissively at the dark brown haired vampire as Stefan immediately stood up from his stool and walked out of the bar. While the dark blond haired hybrid simply took the bottle of bourbon on Stefan's side and poured another drink into his glass. Rhea who had been watching him silently from beside him, sighed softly before she commented. "You don't like talking about it."

Blue green eyes turned to stare at her humorlessly as he drawled, "And whatever gives you that idea, sweetheart?"

"I know. Because I have seen that look on your face before when we talked about things better left unsaid." Rhea shrugged her shoulders casually as she took another sip of her orange juice before she continued, "Also, you only did what you had to do. You did it because you had to protect the safety of yourself and your sister. That was the only logical thing to do."

Klaus smirked at her remarks as he commented. "You are quite naive in your way of seeing things, darling. I don't think anyone sees it in the way you do. You are probably the only one who sees it in that way."

Rhea smiled faintly at his backhanded compliment before turning her gaze away from him. He thought that was the end of their conversation regarding that topic, then he heard her. It was very faint, but he heard her murmur quietly under her breath. "Then that just means they don't look closely enough. You are more than what you appeared to be, Niklaus. Despite what people like to think of you."

Blue green eyes stared at the petite woman beside him silently. An unreadable look crossed his face though it was gone quickly before Rhea could even contemplate it any further. What she had said had caught him off guard. Of all things for her to say, he honestly didn't expect her to say something like that. It was quite surprising how insightful the emerald green eyed woman could be regardless of how indifferent she appeared to be. Klaus shook his head slightly as he smirked at Rhea. It seemed like she just kept surprising him more and more with her words and behavior. _'An enigma indeed.'_

"So, you haven't told me how your stay at Chicago has been so far, my little starry flowers?" Klaus asked after some moments, smiling pleasantly at her.

Emerald green eyes glanced at the hybrid briefly before she smiled wryly. "It has been enlightening, I think."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it has been quite comfortable as well, Niklaus. No need to worry about me." She added at the concerned look which filled his blue green eyes.

It warmed her heart to know that he cared enough about her to even bother asking something like that to her. After all, she knew that Klaus wasn't someone who liked to make small talk unless he liked that person. His way of being all thoughtful reminded her of Tom in a way, though the former Dark Lord was more awkward about it than Klaus. Or perhaps the two of them were the same in that regard. A small smile crossed her face at that thought though it was gone quickly as Rhea remembered the fact that she wouldn't be able to see Tom's awkward kindness anymore soon. The former Dark Lord had said he would leave anyway albeit the unspecified time of it.

Klaus hummed lightly at the answer he was given as he drank another glass of bourbon. The two of them continued to drink their own beverages as Rhea lost in her own turmoil when the hybrid suddenly commented. "For someone who told me not to worry, it seems to me that there is something that bothering you tonight, love."

"It's just your feelings." She replied calmly as she tried her hardest to avoid looking at his face lest her eyes betray her and show her emotions plainly.

Blue green eyes narrowed immediately as Klaus placed both his hands on her shoulder and turned her towards him. He placed his right hand on her chin gently and lifted her face so he could look at her. But before he could say anything to her, a good-looking man with a well built, toned physique took a seat on the stool which Stefan had just left. Rhea turned to stare at the man with dark brown hair, which looked almost black, which hung just over his ears and was styled in a casual disarray. He had a pair of striking, intense, light blue eyes with high cheek bones and a solid jaw line. He had a light complexion with olive undertones. The man seemed to be twenty four or twenty five years old. Nonetheless, Rhea immediately realized that he was also another vampire just like Stefan. In fact, he looked like someone who had a family relation with Stefan though unlike Stefan, who was more brooding; this vampire gave off a "bad boy" vibe.

He smiled seductively at her when he noticed her eyes on him. "Sorry, am I somehow disrupting something?"

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff-raff now," Klaus commented, his hand still holding Rhea's shoulder though he took his right hand off of her chin.

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse." The vampire replied calmly.

"You two know each other?" Rhea tilted her head to the side slightly, emerald green eyes stared at both vampires inquisitively.

"Just an acquaintance," the dark blond haired hybrid smiled at her though his blue green eyes looked at her warningly.

The petite raven haired woman huffed at the look she was given from Klaus as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You two seem like you know each other well. Though, how do you know each other then?"

"I don't think you would like to know about that in here, darling." Blue green eyes gleamed in warning once again at her.

"And why not?" Rhea asked back defiantly.

"Yeah, why don't you tell her how we know each other? Afraid that she will find out who you really are?" The dark brown haired vampire smirked playfully, his light blue eyes stared at Klaus mischievously.

Rhea turned her gaze toward the dark brown haired vampire as she drawled. "Trust me, I'm not someone who will get afraid over Niklaus' bad side that easily." Emerald green eyes turned back to her dark blond haired friend as she sighed softly, "Anyway, I think I'm going back now. It's quite late and I'm tired. I will go back first."

"Sure. Do be careful on your way back, love. I will see you again later," Klaus smiled teasingly at the petite woman.

Rhea scoffed lightly at the hybrid as she stood up from her stool and approached Gloria to bid her goodbye, leaving both Klaus and the dark brown haired vampire alone. Blue green eyes stared at Rhea until the raven haired woman walked out of the bar before he turned and poured another glass of bourbon.

Damon whistled lightly, light blue eyes stared at the petite raven haired woman's retreating back before he turned his gaze back at Klaus. "What a formidable woman. How did you two meet?"

"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus asked, ignoring Damon's question completely while his hand played with the small umbrella from one of the glasses.

"Give me my brother back. You'll never have to see me again," light blue eyes stared at the hybrid seriously, a mischievous smile crossed his face.

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..." Klaus replied, a troubled look on his face though his blue green eyes looked anything but troubled.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker." Damon smiled playfully. Klaus smiled at that before he turned quickly and grabbed Damon's neck in his grasp, startling the dark brown haired vampire. The dark blond haired hybrid had grabbed Damon by his throat and he was lifted from his feet.

Blue green eyes looked up at the struggling vampire in his grasp, before he pointed the sharp edge of the wooden umbrella toward Damon's throat. "Oh, dear, what was that? I'm a little boozy, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries."

"Hrngh.." Damon grunted in pain as Klaus stabbed him.

"No, that's not it. Hmm..." He took the decorative umbrella off before stabbed it again in another spot of Damon's body, smirking up at the dark brown haired vampire. "Ooh... almost."

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun," Damon grunted, light blue eyes stared down at the hybrid who still grabbing his throat.

Klaus clicked his tongue in annoyance as he threw Damon toward one of the tables, breaking it in the process. "You won't be any fun after you're dead." He broke one of the table legs and aimed it toward Damon to stab him when suddenly the wooden stake in his hand got burned. Klaus quickly threw it away from his hand.

"Really?" The hybrid grumbled in annoyance as he glanced back at Gloria who had burned the wooden stake in his hand.

"Not in my bar. You take it outside," Gloria shook her head, brown eyes stared at both vampire firmly.

Klaus sighed softly before he pushed Damon down on the floor once again, blue green eyes locked with light blue eyes as the hybrid said calmly. "You don't have to negotiate for your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back."

* * *

When Rhea woke up this morning and decided to go to Gloria's to check up on her soothsayer friend she didn't expect to find her so called friend to be in this kind of situation at all. The raven haired woman walked to the bar, only to find said bar being all closed and empty of anyone aside from the white blonde haired witch with a strapped Stefan Salvatore on the table which was surrounded by dozens of lit candles. Just when Rhea was about to call out for Gloria, she noticed the curly brown haired vampire who was standing behind her white blonde haired friend while holding a dagger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She smiled charmingly at the curly dark brown haired vampire who stood there with a dagger aimed towards Gloria's neck while she wandlessly and non-verbally stunned the vampire in her place though she purposely left the vampire the ability to speak. The sound of her voice startled all of them as Gloria turned around to stare at the curly dark brown haired vampire briefly before she moved her gaze towards Rhea.

"Rhea," Gloria greeted the petite raven haired witch in surprise.

Rhea raised an eyebrow and stared amusedly at the predicament she found the white blonde haired witch in. "I was just going to check on you to see what you are doing and look what I found when I came here. Seems like you need a little help there, Gloria."

"A human?" Brown eyes widened in surprise as the curly dark brown haired vampire stared at Rhea.

Rhea leaned against the wall behind her casually, her arms crossed as she drawled and smirked at the curly dark brown haired vampire. "Oh... I'm not going to be so sure about that quickly, Miss Petrova."

"You know of me," the curly dark brown haired vampire commented.

"Of course, I do. Niklaus likes to talk about you in his free time not to mention his obsession with torturing you and such. Honestly, you would think after living so long, he would stop holding grudges but what do I know? I can hold a grudge as well as him." She shrugged her shoulders casually before turning her gaze toward Gloria. "So, I take it that you have found out the reason for Niklaus' so called problem?"

"I do. I know where the necklace which I looked for is now. It seems the human doppelgänger has had it with her all this time and what do you know, she is still alive. That's why, Klaus' hybrids failed." Gloria answered calmly, brown eyes glanced back at the dark brown haired vampire still strapped on the table. "And apparently, our mutual friend here also knew about it all along."

The petite raven haired witch hummed lightly as she moved to approach them, "Hmm... and I take it Mr. Salvatore is trying to hide that fact from Niklaus in order to protect this doppelganger?"

"He loves her, so yes, he is protecting her from Klaus." Gloria drawled.

Rhea smiled bitterly at that, emerald green eyes gazing at the strapped vampire on the table. "Love. Such a powerful emotion, isn't it? And quite bothersome as well at times. You could do anything in the name of love and would probably judged as the right thing to do all in the name of love. But you see, Mr. Salvatore, as much as I respect you for being loyal to the one that you love, if there is one thing that I detest it is a liar and a traitor." Emerald green eyes hardened as she kept staring at Stefan Salvatore. "If you never intended to help Niklaus in the first place, you should have refused instead of going behind his back like this."

"You don't understand. I have to do what I have to do for my family," Stefan said weakly.

"And I respect you for that loyalty of yours. It still doesn't mean I can commend you for your choice in betraying Niklaus. Besides, you should know how he takes betrayal even from his own siblings." The petite raven haired woman smiled charmingly at him as she tilted her head to the side, "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to help you in appeasing him regarding your betrayal, Mr. Salvatore. Not to mention, the fact that you and Miss Petrova here were just trying to hurt Gloria which is a big definite no in my book."

"You don't know what you are doing by doing this," Stefan hissed, forest green eyes stared as threateningly as he could while being strapped on the table at the petite woman.

"Oh? Am I?" She leaned down towards him, emerald green eyes narrowed threateningly at forest green eyes. "I do know what I'm doing here, Mr. Salvatore. Also, as much as a creep Niklaus is, he is still a friend of mine and I always protect my friends."

"Friends? With Klaus?" Katerina snorted at the petite raven haired woman's words.

"You can laugh it up, Miss Petrova. I know it sounds absurd. Trust me, even I still ask myself sometimes why I am even friends with such a jerk like him. But that's not the point here, you need to stay still while Gloria calls up Niklaus." Rhea turned to the flamboyant witch as she handed the other witch her smartphone.

The soothsayer wasted no time and immediately called the Original Hybrid and his sister over before she returned Rhea's phone back to her. "They will be here soon."

"Now that everything is already solved, how about you and me have a little chat, Miss Petrova?" Rhea smiled warmly at the still stunned curly brown haired vampire, though her emerald green eyes looked anything but warm.

* * *

The petite raven haired witch smiled and placed a hand on her chin, emerald green eyes gazing at the curly dark brown haired vampire who was sitting across of her while being tied to the chair. Brown eyes glared back at her defiantly before Rhea shook her head lightly as she commented. "You know, for someone who is intent on running away from Niklaus for five centuries, you sure are quite suicidal to stay around trailing after him like this. Shouldn't you, you know... be trying to just stay the hell away from him instead?"

"You don't know anything," Katerina sneered at the petite woman.

"You are right, I don't. But I do have my own share of always being on the run just like you, Miss Petrova. So now I will ask you, are you trailing after Niklaus in hopes of keeping tabs on him and finding out about his weakness?" Rhea asked casually as she leaned her body forward, emerald green eyes locked with brown eyes.

"I'm not going to answer that."

Rhea smiled kindly at Katerina's refusal to cooperate before her smile turned predatory. "You won't but I will find out regardless of whether you want to answer it or not." Brown eyes stared at the petite woman across her warily as the emerald green eyed witch said softly, " _Legilimens._ "

Emerald green eyes watched each memory that belonged to one Katerina Petrova calmly. The petite raven haired woman saw flashes of Katerina's childhood memories and the emotions which accompanied most of them. Eventually, she stopped and focused on the curly dark brown haired vampire's thoughts and memories which have connections with Klaus. It lasted for some minutes before the Mistress of Death stopped going through Katerina's memories.

The curly dark brown haired vampire was breathing heavily, perspiration falling from her brows as she looked at Rhea in fear. The petite raven haired witch merely smiled at the tied vampire as she grasped her chin roughly, forcing Katerina to keep locking her eyes with Rhea's. "You sure are the vengeful type, aren't you? You know, for your own good, it's better if you stop trying to antagonize Niklaus. Who knows when he will finally snap and get rid of you. Nonetheless, now that I know what your reason for trailing after Niklaus is, let's keep this thing between the two of us only."

Rhea's lips curved to a small smile as she said, " _Confundo._ "

Katerina shuddered, her brown eyes got a glazed look as Rhea said calmly to her while using the power of the Cloak on the curly dark brown haired vampire. "You won't remember about our conversation at all. You will think that Gloria realized you were trying to harm her and stunned you. She then tied you to the chair and asked for me to watch over you. But you won't remember anything about my magic and our conversation at all."

When the curly dark brown haired vampire finally got her senses back, brown eyes stared at the petite raven haired woman who was sitting across from her in suspicion. The first thing that she noticed was the fact that she was tied to the chair, something that was probably the work of the flamboyant witch. Katerina tried to struggle to get herself free to no avail before she turned her eyes back on the petite woman.

"You. Release me." Brown eyes locked with emerald green eyes as Katerina tried to compel the human to do what she wanted.

"I'm sorry, unfortunately, I can't do something like that." Rhea smiled calmly at the vampire across her before she stood up from her seat. "Now that you have regained your consciousness, I will tell Gloria about it."

The raven haired woman walked towards the white blonde haired witch who still kept her attention on the strapped Stefan Salvatore, leaving an upset Katerina alone. Gloria glanced at the raven haired witch briefly as she inquired, "So, I take it you are done with her?"

Rhea nodded her head as she answered, "I am. She is all yours. Now what's left is for me to handle Mr. Salvatore."

Gloria raised an eyebrow as she drawled. "He is all yours, darling. Take your time with him."

The petite raven haired woman's lips curved into a sadistic smirk as she replied, "Oh, I will. I'm going to enjoy it."

* * *

Right after Rhea was done making sure that Stefan Salvatore would be unable to say anything about her magic and her status as witch to anyone even to Klaus, both the hybrid and his sister walked briskly into the bar. Blue green eyes glared in anger at the sight which greeted him. Gloria who was putting Katerina in pain immediately stopped and stood up from her seat. Brown eyes stared at both Originals calmly while Rhea walked towards them.

"Rhea," Klaus greeted the raven haired woman, blue green eyes gleamed with confusion for a few seconds before it's gone.

"Niklaus. And Rebekah, I presume? A pleasure to know you." A smile made its way to Rhea's face at seeing the blonde haired woman beside her dark blond haired friend. The blonde haired vampire raised an eyebrow at that, though she said nothing to reply Rhea's greeting.

"You sure like to get involved in things like this don't you, love?" Klaus asked, staring at the petite woman.

"What can I say? Everything is always interesting around you. Besides, I'm not here for you. I found myself getting fond of my chats with Gloria which means it would be a shame if something happened to her." Rhea shrugged her shoulders casually. Emerald green eyes staring back at the hybrid, as she added, "So, I decided to check on her to make sure you didn't harm her or anything. There wouldn't be anyone who could save me from boredom if something happened to her."

"I feel so loved knowing how much you care for me, Rhea." Gloria deadpanned.

"You will get used to it, Gloria." The raven haired witch smiled mischievously at the flamboyant witch before she turned her gaze back to Klaus. "Anyway, it seems like Gloria has something to tell you if the fact that Mr. Salvatore is currently being strapped on the table is any indication to that."

"I have found where the necklace is and the person who is holding it," the flamboyant witch started calmly.

"Where is it?" Light blue eyes stared at the white blonde haired witch.

Gloria's lips curved into an amused smile as she explained. "The necklace that we are looking for is in the hands of the doppelgänger who is supposed to be dead. But trust me, she is very much alive. And apparently, it was Stefan who had given that necklace to her."

Blue green eyes lit up with unrestrained rage as the hybrid immediately stared at the strapped vampire on the table. "You lied to me. You have known all along and you lied to me about it."

"No. She is lying," Stefan denied weakly, trying to struggle against the binds which tied him to the table.

The dark blond haired hybrid approached him. Klaus grabbed Stefan's neck, leaning down at the dark brown haired vampire as he hissed, "I can see how much you want to protect Elena from me. Then let me tell you that you won't be able to protect her at all from me."

"You gave my necklace away to that bitch?!" Rebekah yelled in anger as she immediately approached Stefan and glared down at him harshly. Klaus immediately let go of his hold over the dark brown haired vampire, letting his sister rage on the strapped vampire. Rebekah gave Stefan no chance to reply as she quickly broke Stefan's neck.

"That went well," Rhea who had been silently watching the entire thing commented lightly before she turned her gaze to Klaus when she realized the hybrid's gaze on her. "I take it that this means you will return to Virginia again?"

"Of course. Now that I know what has been hindering my plan to make more hybrids, I have to go to the source and solve it." Blue green eyes turned towards the white blonde haired soothsayer as he asked, "Have you found out the solution for it anyway?"

Gloria stared blankly at him as she stated, "I haven't gotten that necklace in my grasp therefore, I couldn't tell you yet what has gone wrong aside from the fact that the doppelgänger is still alive."

Rhea took a seat on one of the chairs as she looked up at Klaus. "How's the process of making more hybrids anyway?"

"I need a werewolf to drink my blood then kill them. Afterwards, they will go into transition where they have to drink a human's blood to complete the process. But they kept dying even after the process is complete." Klaus answered.

"Hmm... if that is so, then why don't you try to make the werewolf drink the doppelgänger's blood? You did say that they need to drink human's blood to complete the transition, right? Well... the doppelgänger is human anyway so how about doing an experiment and make the werewolf drink her blood? From what you have told me about your mother back then, I feel like it's something that she would do to hinder you from making more hybrids." The petite raven haired woman hummed gently as she propped her chin on the palm of her right hand.

Her words startled all of them as they turned to stare at her in disbelief. Before Gloria commented slowly, "That might work somehow. It does sound like something that the Original Witch would do. You could try doing it. Though if it fails as well, then you can return back here with the necklace so I could ask the Original Witch about it directly."

Blue green eyes stared at Rhea who was smiling amicably at them. "You kept surprising me over and over again, love."

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." She replied back playfully before she stood up and walked briskly towards the door. "Anyway, I have to go now. Do meet me in here tonight before you go back to Virginia, Niklaus. You should give me a proper goodbye at least."

* * *

Emerald green eyes stared at her cup of tea blankly while waiting for Klaus to come. She had been brooding over the imminent parting between her and Tom Marvolo Riddle since she found out about it. She sighed softly as she took another sip of her tea. Just when she thought that she had completely moved on from Tom Riddle, the git had to make her realize that she still cared about him in a way.

"Stupid Tom," grumbling quietly under her breath, she wasn't aware of the dark blond hybrid who had just slid into the stool beside her.

Blue green eyes turned at her in amusement as he asked, "And whatever did he do to you?"

Rhea glanced at him briefly as she commented. "You are here."

"So, mind telling me who this Tom is? You seem to be entirely annoyed at him for whatever reason." Klaus smirked, blue green eyes lit up in amusement.

"Just someone. Anyway, your sister didn't come along with you?" The petite raven haired witch answered quickly as she changed the subject subtlety.

"Rebekah is a bit preoccupied now. It seems like she has taken a liking on ensuring that Stefan gets as much pain as he can from her hands." The dark blond haired vampire drawled, realizing the sudden change of subject but allowing it.

He had known the petite woman enough to notice her uneasiness on discussing the current topic further. And he had learnt not to push her far too much as she had given him the same courtesy. If it was something that she wanted him to know, she would tell it to him by herself someday. No need to push her for it now.

"Huh... that must be a lot of pain then," Rhea's lips had curved into a slight grimace at that.

"Indeed." Klaus smirked.

"I take it that you will leave for Virginia tonight, then?" She asked nonchalantly.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at the question before answering. "Yes. The sooner I solve this the better."

"I guess that means it will be a while before we see each other again then." Rhea smiled wryly.

"Now, don't say that, love. Who knows, we might see each other again soon." Klaus chuckled before leaning towards Rhea, eyes shining with mischief.

She smiled at him softly, emerald green eyes gleamed with fondness at the dark blond haired hybrid beside her. "Perhaps, you are right. Nonetheless, do take care of yourself, Niklaus."

Klaus reached out to touch her cheek, his fingers tracing her jawline languidly as he replied to her softly. "Of course. No need to worry about me, love. I should say the same to you. Do try to stay out from troubles. You seem to always get involved in things that could endanger you. Try to be more cautious, will you? As much as I understand your interest in supernatural things, it's better if you don't get involved too much."

"Don't worry. I have been looking out for myself for a long time now. I will be fine, Niklaus." She reminded him with a wry smile.

"Well, no harm in reminding you about it."

Rhea shook her head fondly at him before she suddenly pulled him towards her and embraced him. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against his chest as she whispered quietly, "Thank you. I guess I will miss having your arrogant self around for sure."

Klaus's lips curved into a small fond smile as he hugged her back. "Now, don't be shy, love. I know you will miss me the moment I walk out of the door."

Rhea scoffed and pulled away from him as she said in annoyed clip tone. "Don't get all arrogant about it now, Niklaus. It will probably take a while before I truly miss having you around."

Klaus chuckled and shook his head as he conceded. "Fine, if you say so. Though, do call me whenever you miss hearing my voice."

The petite raven haired woman rolled her eyes and drawled, "As if. Keep hoping for that and perhaps it will come true someday."

"I know you love me, darling. You just like to deny it." Klaus continued playfully before he caressed Rhea's cheeks and smiled softly as he whispered. "I'm sure we will meet again soon. After all, we seem to keep finding each other in unexpected places."

Rhea simply smiled and shook her head at his words. She knew it wouldn't be the last time she would meet with Klaus. After all, she had a really long time to live. Besides, tonight, she didn't want to think any further regarding Tom Marvolo Riddle's imminent parting with her. Tonight, she wanted to be able to just spend the time she had left with Klaus comfortably before he left again.

* * *

 **Authoress' Notes:** First of all, I want to give my gratitude to my beta reader. Yes, you read it correctly. I have finally found the right beta reader to help me with my stories. Special thanks to conquerorofheaven1 for her help on proof reading this story for me. I really appreciate your work on making my story more readable than before.

So, here it is, the newest chapter. In the end, it took a while for me to finish it. It also ended up being longer than what I planned. Nonetheless, do tell me about what you think of this chapter. Anyway, someone told me in their review that the progress of this story is quite slow and that they found this story to be bland and boring. Now, I don't know if many of you think the same as well or not but the reason why the storyline of this story is kinda slow is because I don't want to rush things up. I just feel the story flow will be a bit unnatural if I do something like that hence why this story is progressing a bit slow in a way.

Nevertheless, if somehow the slow progress of this story bothers any of you, I suggest it's better if you stop reading it. The pace for this story will probably goes up in some latter chapters but for a while it will be slow like this. And I would also like to remind you that if somehow you find my story far too bland and boring then you are free to stop reading it. No one is forcing you to read my story if somehow you don't like it. Honestly, I do appreciate every reviews that I got since it means you care enough to write something to help me improving my writing. But I'd rather get a constructive criticism than reviews which only vilify my story.

To be honest, the reason why I even write this story is because I like this pairing and feel that it needs more love. Therefore, I write it entirely for myself because I enjoyed it. I'm not going to force any of you readers to stay and read it if somehow you don't like it or feel uncomfortable with it. So if somehow you don't like it, feel free to stop reading it. Anyway, I will start to reply your review through PM now though it probably will take a while before I could reply all your reviews. Since I have to send it one by one instead of replying all of it at once when I posted a new chapter like what I have done in previous chapters. It also means that I won't be able to reply to any guests' reviews, so please understand if somehow I don't give your review any response. I also decided that I'm not going to reply any reviews which only vilify my story without giving any constructive suggestions to help me on improving it at all. **  
**

I'm going to work on the update for _Kaleidoscope_ now before I update another chapter for this story again. It will probably take a while as well since I'm currently addicted on watching Korean dramas and playing Mystic Messenger. Anyway, would you tell me what you think of this chapter? Do you like it? Hate it? Please tell me what do you think of it through your review. I would really love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

Thank you again for reading this story. Your review will make me really happy and help to motivate me to update faster. Lastly, I'm sorry for all the mistakes I have made but do remember that I'm still an amateur, so I need a long way to go. Have a nice day~

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** _Fragments of Memories_

The dark haired man stared at the blonde haired witch who was sitting across from him calmly. He had noticed many people stared at them due to the blonde haired woman's eccentric choice of clothes but he wouldn't let such thing distract him. After all, there was only one reason for him to meet with the eccentric Ravenclaw like this. That's why, regardless how uncomfortable Luna Lovegood made him feel at times, he would endure it for the sake of attaining his goal.

"You must know where she is right now, don't you?" He started after some moments, blue eyes locked with protuberant grey eyes. "You know where Rhea is. Lovegood, I need to talk to her. Please tell me where she is."


End file.
